Agents of SHIELD oneshorts vol2
by StayStrongRR
Summary: Más pequeños relatos sobre esta gran serie.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: ¿Y si todo lo que ha pasado desde que dispararon a Skye en el estómago solo hubiera sido un sueño producido por el coma? ¿Y si cuando despierte ella cree que todo fue real? ¿Cómo reaccionará el equipo? ¿Y Ward al darse cuenta de que en su sueño era el malo de la historia? Pero… ¿y si no todo hubiera sido un sueño? ¿y si todo lo que aprendió a hacer y sus poderes siguiesen ahí? (ADVERTENCIA: el sueño de Skye es hasta poco después de la vuelta de Coulson y Fitz del planeta, tras la muerte de Ward y aún no saben sobre Hive)**

 **Parejas:**

 **El equipo (familia)**

 **SkyeWard (romance)**

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí como si algo tirase en mi estómago.

-Hey, hey, tranquila, llamaré a Jemma- le miré totalmente petrificada, no podía ser, él estaba muerto.

Ward salió a toda velocidad de la habitación y yo miré a mí alrededor. Mi pelo volvía a ser largo y llevaba puesta una bata de hospital. Miré mi estómago, una venda lo cubría.

-No puede ser- susurré.

-Hola Skye- dijo Jemma entrando por la puerta.

-Es Daisy ahora- salió como un acto reflejo.

-¿Qué?- me miró sorprendida- ¿Daisy?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te han disparado, has estado a punto de morir y llevas un par de meses en coma. Nos tenías muy asustados, pero ya estás despierta.

Reconocí la inocencia en Jemma, esa inocencia del primer año que la conocí. Miré a Ward, que estaba detrás de ella, con su típica ropa táctica y sin rastro alguno de barba… parecía mucho más joven que los últimos recuerdos sobre él.

-¿Coma?-le deje-. No puede ser… han pasado tantas cosas pero… ahora nada cuadra. Es una locura- el avión comenzó a temblar violentamente-. No, no…- dije cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cada una de las vibraciones que estaba sintiendo… intentando pararlas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Fitz entrando por la puerta, con ese brillo en los ojos que hacía tanto tiempo que había perdido.

-Parecía un terremoto- dijo Ward.

-Vale que no fueses a la academia de ciencias, Ward, pero de verdad esperaba que no creyeses posible un terremoto a treinta y dos mil pies de altura- le contestó Fitz.

He dicho que parecía un terremoto, no que lo fuese- le contestó-, habrán sido turbulencias.

-Ha sido un terremoto- contesté en un susurro y los tres me miraron. Alcé mi mano y una botella de suero que era de vidrio explotó-. He sido yo. Lo siento… es demasiado.

-Creo que será mejor que valla a llamar a Coulson- dijo Ward y salió.

La respuesta del equipo fue llamar a un especialista en el campo y meterme en el Índice.

-No es un secreto en SHIELD la existencia de mundos paralelos- comenzó a decir el hombre tras un estudio-. Supongo que las coincidencias entre ambos abrieron un agujero entre las dimensiones y ella… su conciencia, abandonó su cuerpo y se introdujo en el de la chica del otro lado. Lo que para nosotros han sido dos meses para ella parecen haber sido casi tres años.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo que he vivido no es real?- le pregunté.

-Te estoy diciendo que en este universo no ha ocurrido. HYDRA desapareció del todo en la segunda guerra mundial, no se está labrando una guerra contra los inhumanos, es más, jamás habíamos oído hablar de ellos y no sabemos ni siquiera se en este universo no eres la única. Pero para ti ha sido real, tan real como que estás aquí ahora mismo. Entiendo que esto puede ser confuso, pero…

-¿Lo entiendes?- le corté-. ¿De verdad lo entiendes? No entiendes una puta mierda… no tienes ni idea de lo que pasó allí- dije con los ojos encharcados por los recuerdos y la rabia- ¡Ni puta idea! Así que no te atrevas a decir que lo entiendes.

-¿Qué pasó Skye?- me preguntó Jemma, todos estaban claramente preocupados.

Negué con la cabeza, no pensaba decírselo.

-Nada- le dije-, ahora qué más da. No ha ocurrido ¿verdad? ¿Cómo sé que no estoy soñando ahora? ¿Cómo sé que esto no es un puto juego de mi mente?

-Créeme, estás aquí. ¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre? parece ser algo que haces a menudo.

-La primera vez fue porque mi nombre era horrendo. Daisy era el nombre que me pusieron mis padres biológicos al nacer… o a ella.

-Les conociste- dijo Fitz emocionado.

-Ojala nunca lo hubiese hecho- le contesté. Todos me miraron tristes.

-¿No te aceptaron?- me preguntó Coulson.

-Sí, sí lo hicieron. Mi padre se había vuelto totalmente loco… pero él por lo menos parecía loco. Mi madre en cambio… la locura la llevaba por dentro. Intentó iniciar una guerra contra los humanos, contra SHIELD, e intentó matarme cuando traté de impedírselo. Intenté defenderme… estaba a punto de matarla cuando mi padre apareció y… la mató él. El poder de mi madre era… ella era inmortal porque absorbía la vida de otros, miles de inhumanos se habían sacrificado para que ella siguiera viviendo. Intentó absorber mi vida. Fue la primera vez que me alegré de haber crecido en un orfanato… no sé quién sería yo ahora mismo de haber crecido con ella.

Ward se intentó acercar a mí pero me separé rápidamente. Sabía que era una tontería, en realidad él nunca me había hecho nada, era el buen hombre que una vez creí que era. Él bajó la vista algo apenado.

-Lo siento- le dije-. Es solo… en el otro lado pasaron cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-HYDRA- le dije-. Tu otro yo era… daba miedo- le dije-. Estaba loco, cegado por la rabia y la venganza. Eras el malo malísimo de la historia Grant, y… necesito tiempo ¿vale?, tiempo para convencer a mi subconsciente y a mí misma de que eso nunca ha pasado.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Tirar a Fitz-Simmons de un avión en medio del océano, matar a su familia- me estaba esforzando por hablar en tercera persona-, secuestrarme, dos veces, lavarle el cerebro a una pobre chica para que te ayudara en tus planes, torturar a Bobbie, a esa chica se supone que aquí no la conozco… también mató a la novia de Coulson, atentó contra el exmarido de May, secuestró a Fitz-Simmons, ordenó a alguien torturar a Simmons… no sé si me dejo algo.

-Eh… valla.

-Sí. Por eso te digo que necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que eso no ha pasado aquí.

-Yo jamás haría eso, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Eso espero, de verdad- le contesté.

-¿Quién era el clarividente en el otro lado?

-John Garret.

Todos me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, incluido Ward. La verdad es que él parecía el más sorprendido de todos.

-Lo investigaremos por si acaso.

-Toda la historia con Ward comenzó porque él le mandó aquí a averiguar cómo te habían traído de vuelta- le dije a Coulson-. Me dispararon para que les llevases hacia el GH-325.

-Os juro que no estoy aquí para espiar a nadie- se apresuró a decir Ward-. Inyectarme pentotal si no os fiais.

-No hace falta- le dije-, soy un detector de mentiras andante. La vibración de la voz, los latidos del corazón, la velocidad de la sangre, la actividad de las glándulas sudoríparas… todo crea ondas que yo siento. Se identificar cuando esas ondas dicen que alguien miente… soy mejor que una máquina de la verdad.

-Una curiosidad- me dijo Jemma-. En el otro lado… eras agente.

-Sí.

-¿Nivel?- me preguntó Ward.

-Cuando SHIELD calló uno, pero… con Coulson de director y después de todo lo que pasó… estaba formando mi propio equipo de inhumanos. Coulson quería iniciar una nueva iniciativa vengadores, solo que una más secreta. Los Secret Warriors, el nombre lo puso él, no yo.

-Vale- dijo el especialista en cambios de universos-, será mejor que se vaya a descansar. Ha sido suficiente por hoy. La verdad es que todos deberíamos irnos a dormir, son las doce de la noche.

-Tiene razón- dijo Coulson-. Mañana será otro día.

No hizo falta mucho más, estaba que me caía. Me dirigí a la que alguna vez fue mi habitación (y la verdad es que volvía a serlo) y me dormí vestida sobre las sábanas.

Desperté sobresaltada y miré a mí alrededor, esperando ver mi habitación en el patio de juegos, pero en su lugar estaba en el avión, no había sido un sueño ¿verdad? Sabía una forma de averiguarlo.

Me levanté con la total intención de despertarle, llamé a la que recordaba que era la puerta de la litera de Ward. Esta se abrió mostrando a un Ward al que claramente había despertado.

-Skye- me dijo. No le contesté, le empuje al interior de su litera y cerré la puerta detrás de mí-. ¿Te encuentras bien?- seguí sin contestarle y comencé a tirar de su camisa negra para sacarla por su cabeza. Pude sentir como su pulso se aceleraba.

-Quiero comprobar algo- le dije al fin. Una vez me deshice de su camiseta puse mi mano sobre su costado, sin ninguna cicatriz de ningún disparo y sonreí.

-¿Qué?- me dijo entre sorprendido y extrañado.

-No fue un sueño, he vuelto, tú no eres un psicópata. No están.

-¿Qué no está?

-Las cicatrices, justo aquí- acaricié su costado suavemente-. No están.

-¿Cicatrices de qué?

-Tres tiros… yo los disparé. No están, no ha sido un sueño- le abracé con fuerza y se pudo ver como los objetos de la habitación vibraban ligeramente. Él también se dio cuenta pero lo dejó pasar y me abrazó de la misma forma.

-Lo que él te hizo… yo jamás te haría daño de esa manera- era sincero, estaba diciendo la verdad. Podía sentirlo.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé- dije escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

Abrí los ojos para encontrar una figura a mi lado, la verdad es que no me asusté al ver quien era… ya había empezado a aceptar lo de los universos paralelos. Si hay algo que había aprendido a hacer al otro lado era a adaptarme rápidamente.

-Buenos días.

-Hola. Siento haberte despertado anoche.

-No importa, además, después de tenerte dos meses en coma no me molesta tu compañía en absoluto.

-¿Te enseño lo que he aprendido? Soy mucho mejor en el cuerpo a cuerpo de lo que era.

-Aquí han pasado dos meses desde que te dispararon y ayer despertaste de un coma.

-Nunca me he sentido más viva- le contradije-. Puedo hacerlo, no me duele.

-Supongo que mi otro yo no te siguió entrenando.

-No, fue la otra May.

-Pobrecita.

-No de mis peores recuerdos del otro lado- le dije-. Para mi han pasado tres años, y Jemma dijo que estaba perfectamente.

-Está bien- dijo levantándose-, creo que esto es algo que todos queremos ver.

-Nada de poderes, te lo prometo.

Pronto estuvimos en la rampa del avión y hasta May había venido a verlo.

-No te contengas- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

Esquivé el primer golpe como si no me hubiera dado ni cuenta y mi siguiente golpe le dio de lleno en el pecho haciéndole retroceder varios pasos.

-Vaya, no está mal- me dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-No ha sido nada.

Volvimos a la carga, esta vez ya sin medirnos. Cuando parecía que estaba perdida, con la espalda en el suelo, golpee su costado y nos di la vuelta, quedando yo encima y ganando la partida.

-Has perdido- le susurré al oído sensualmente. Me levanté y comencé a dirigirme hacia la cocina a por algo que desayunar dejando atrás a un equipo sorprendido y a un Ward que aún no se había levantado del suelo y miraba embobado al techo sin darse cuenta de que el asalto le había excitado de la manera que no debería, dejando poco margen a la imaginación.

En cuanto estove segura de que nadie podía oírme comencé a reír como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.


	2. universos paralelos 2 (SkyeWard y equipo

No hacía mucho que había vuelto a mi realidad, por lo que aún había cosas de las que no estaba segura de donde habían pasado. Aun me levantaba por las noches sorprendida de donde me encontraba o con pesadillas de mi tiempo en el otro lado.

Cuando despertaba por las noches, gritando, cubierta en sudor, recordando la muerte de Tripp, la locura de mi madre, el cambio a inhumana, la caída de SHIELD por culpa de HYDRA…, pero cada vez que se escuchaban mis gritos por el avión me despertaba entre los brazos de Ward, con el resto del equipo mirándome preocupados desde la puerta.

Me sorprendí a mí misma la primera vez que tuve pesadillas, en el otro lado no las tenía desde que aprendí a controlar mis poderes. Ward no era consciente del peligro que corría al intentar despertarme. Del peligro que corría ÉL más que ninguno.

En ocasiones mis pesadillas eran sobre él… sobre su otro yo. El único motivo por el que no me había lanzado a atacarle era que sus palabras me hacían recordar que no había sido él, que todo eso no había ocurrido en este universo.

Por el día era más normal, más relajado. Echaba de menos las misiones que teníamos en el avión, sencillas, rápidas… rara vez con víctimas mortales… sin necesidad de usar mis poderes.

Aun había veces en las que me miraban sorprendidos, en las que hacía cosas que ellos no me creían capaz de hacer, cosas como tomar las decisiones difíciles y llevarlas a cabo.

Mi relación con este Grant Ward iba cada vez mejor, después de despertarme llorando en sus brazos siempre se quedaba a mi lado, abrazándome, recordándome que todo iba bien.

Las mañanas en las que me despertaba deseando besar sus labios eran también las mañanas en las que me acordaba de Lincoln, no podía evitar sentirme como si le estuviera engañando. Al fin y al cabo al otro lado era con él con quien me despertaba por las mañanas… aunque con algo menos de ropa, si tenía que ser sincera.

Lo que nadie esperaba era lo que ocurrió esa mañana, Fitz-Simmons, Ward y yo nos encontrábamos en el laboratorio cuando se escuchó como un disparo… un sonido seco y fuerte que procedía de la rampa. Cuando miramos vimos apareces a tres inhumanos, Alisha, y yo misma entre ellos. Pue ver a Ward con ellos, pero ese no podía ser Ward, el Ward de ese universo estaba muerto.

-No puede ser- susurré.

"Se había metido en su cuerpo, el monstruo de ese planeta estaba en el cuerpo de Will" "Hive habita en cuerpos sin vida" recordé lo que me dijo Fitz cuando volvió del planeta.

-Hive- susurré. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí? Y lo que era más importante, ¿Qué demonios hacía la antigua yo entre ellos?-. FitzSimmons… id a la cabina y decidle a May que aterrice.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Fitz.

-¡Ahora!

Ellos salieron corriendo sin salir a la rampa, por el camino largo, hacia la cabina.

-Ese soy…

-Tu otro yo está muerto, Ward. Ese es Hive, un inhumano milenario que fue desterrado a otro planeta hace siglos, vive en los cuerpos muertos que se encuentra.

-¿Cómo acabo mi otro yo muerto en otro planeta?- me preguntó sorprendido.

-Historia para otro momento, ¿no crees?

-Sí. ¿Esa eras tú?

-Y la otra Alisha… es lo que no logro entender.

Pude verme a mí misma alargar la mano hacia la puerta del laboratorio, la cual estaba cerrada y esta estalló en mil pedazos. Ward y yo nos refugiamos tras la mesa holográfica.

-Daisy- la llamé-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Este es el futuro, Skye- me dijo-. Los inhumanos somos el futuro. Estoy completa, estoy feliz. Tú también puedes estarlo, solo tienes que aceptar estar con nosotros.

-Créeme, yo ya soy feliz.

-Te equivocas, has vivido lo mismo que yo… sé que te persigue, que te impide dormir por las noches… No tienes por qué seguir viviendo con ese miedo, únete a nosotros.

Ward y yo nos miramos, ambos dándonos cuenta de que algo no iba bien, que ella no hablaba como yo.

-¿Qué te hizo comprenderlo?

-Él me enseñó el camino, en un principio yo no quería verlo, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Si vieras ese camino te unirías a nosotros.

"Cuando se cruzaban con él, la gente se volvía loca" recordé las palabras de Jemma.

Tenía que ser eso, algo le había hecho ese inhumano.

-Eres su esclava, Daisy- le dije.

-Te equivocas- escuché la voz de Ward-. Ella toma sus propias decisiones.

-No me vengas con esas, Hive- le dije.

-Vaya, que intuitiva, en el otro lado aun esperaban que yo fuese Ward. Supongo que esperando a alguien más fácil de matar.

-No estoy de acuerdo- le dije-. Fue bastante difícil matarle.

-Aun así, más fácil.

Miré a Ward y le pedí con mi mirada que no se levantara y después lo hice yo.

-Posiblemente- y con eso esquive ese polvo color carne que salía de su mano-. Así que eso es lo que haces, así has logrado que ellas estén de tu parte.

-Esto no suele pasar, no suelen esquivarlo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Sentí como el avión tocaba tierra a la vez que pude ver aparecer a Coulson en la puerta del laboratorio. Entonces oí disparos, procedentes de mi espalda, ligeramente hacia un lado. Cuando miré vi a Ward, arma en mano, disparando a Hive. He de reconocer que esto no tenía que ser fácil para él, disparar a su propio cuerpo.

Vi las balas atravesarle, pero eso no le hizo caer y pronto fui capaz de ver su piel a través de los agujeros que las balas habían dejado en su ropa.

-¿No ves? Más difícil de matar- me dijo con rostro inexpresivo-. Únete nosotros, Skye.

-Ni muerta.

-Alisha, Daisy, acabad con ellos- le vi alejarse y desaparecer. ¡Maldito cabrón!

Vi a mi otro yo levantar los brazos hacia Ward y a Alisha comenzando a dividirse. Antes de que Daisy pudiera llevar a cabo su ataque me lancé sobre ella. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría peleando contra mí misma para salvar a Grant Ward le hubiera hecho temblar la mandíbula hasta rompérsela por idiota.

May y Ward peleaban contra los clones de Alisha mientras yo peleaba contra Daisy. Ambas teníamos el mismo control sobre nuestros poderes, ya que habíamos aprendido a usarlos siendo las dos la misma persona.

Ella peleaba a muerte, dándolo todo en la batalla, mientras que yo, a sabiendas de que su mente estaba siendo controlada, intentaba dejar la batalla en un KO.

-Buscad a la original- les dije a May y a Ward-. Si la original cae, caen todas.

Fue mala idea hablarles, me vi volando por el avión hasta chocar con la rampa, la cual estaba plegada. Dios, eso dolió.

Sentí como un líquido tibio manchaba mi cara, olía a sal y a oxido… sangre. Me levanté como pude y alargué mis manos hacia Daisy, la cual había vuelto a alargar sus brazos hacia Ward al ver que cinco Alishas peleaban contra May.

Ward voló por los aires, con un grito de dolor.

-¡No!- exclamé dejando salir está vez mis poderes, estos impactaron contra Daisy, la cual chocó contra una de las paredes del avión.

-Son humanos, una raza inferior.

-¿Una raza inferior?- dije incrédula-. Tus amigos son humanos, ¡tu familia es humana!

-¡Ellos solo nos tienen lástima! Solo eres la niñita que creció en un orfanato a la que pueden manejar a su antojo. Eso es lo que eres. Eres el proyecto de hija de Coulson, el intento de arreglar lo que ocurrió en Bahréin de May, la amiga intelectualmente inferior de dos supuestos genios que solo sirve para agrandar su ego. El juguetito de Ward al que quiere convertir en la que calienta su cama por las noches… eres superior a ellos, no caigas tan bajo de entrar en su juego.

-Estás completamente loca- susurré-. ¿Has olvidado todo lo que hicieron por ti? ¿Cómo se sacrificaron por ti?

-¿El qué, Skye? Mandarnos lejos cuando nuestros poderes se manifestaron. Encerrarnos y mirarnos con miedo, ¡no finjas que no te diste cuenta!, atacarnos en cuanto algo iba mal.

-Eso no es cierto. Se metieron en la boca del lobo para conseguir el GH-325…

-Seguías siendo humana- me recordó.

-Bajaron al templo a buscarnos, Tripp murió por salvarnos. Fitz se la jugó por nosotras, ¡y lo sabes!

-¡Por lástima!

-¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Cómo te ha metido todo eso en la cabeza?

-Solo me ha quitado la venda de los ojos, me ha ayudado a ver la realidad- y con eso se levantó y lanzo ondas en mi dirección, la esquivé y estas dieron de lleno en una de las Alishas, haciendo que todas cayeran al suelo. Era la original.

Volvimos a pelear, hasta que con un rápido movimiento por mi parte mi otro yo calló inconsciente. Vimos incrédulos como Alisha y Daisy desaparecían de nuevo ante nuestros ojos, tal y como Hive había hecho.

Corrí hacia Ward y me arrodillé a su lado.

-¿Grant?- le llamé-. Grant, despierta. Por favor.

Podía sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo, débiles. Cogí su cabeza entre mis manos y la coloqué en mi regazo, luego coloqué mis manos sobre su corazón y emití ondas, tratando de avivar sus latidos, acelerarlos. Lo hice una vez más y él empezó a toser… y yo a llorar.

Le besé por toda la cara en cuento la tos paró. Feliz, increíble e indescriptiblemente feliz de que estuviese vivo y conmigo.

Para mi desgracia pronto tuve que dejarle ir para que Jemma le examinara.

-Skye- me llamó May.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes lo de Bahréin?

-Si tu historia es igual a la de ella… sí.

-¿La de ella involucra a una niña pequeña?- me dijo con los ojos llorosos. Su expresión me recordó a la vez en la que se lo eché en cara.

-Sí- dije tocando su hombro.

-¿Y no me odias?- me preguntó.

-Hiciste lo correcto, May. Ella… ella no estaba hecha para pasar por el cambio, pero su madre no lo aceptó, no aceptó que no la permitiesen cambiar, así que simplemente robó uno de los cristales que permiten el cambio y cambió junto a la niña... No fue tu culpa, si no lo hubieras hecho… ¿Quién sabe quién sería ella ahora? Solo tú te odias por lo que hiciste.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esa noche me quedé en la enfermería junto a la cama en la que Grant descansaba, velando su sueño. Jemma le había inyectado algo fuerte para el dolor que le había dejado KO… hasta las cuatro de la mañana, que le dio por despertarse.

-Hey- le dije acercándome a su cara y acariciando su pelo.

-Skye… ¿eres un ángel?- le miré sorprendida.

Yo me sorprendí por la pregunta y luego sonreí negando levemente con la cabeza.

-Grant, estás drogado.

-¿Ah, sí?- me preguntó mirando a su alrededor-. La otra tú sí que debe odiarme.

Bajé la cabeza apenada, la otra yo sí que le odiaba, con control mental o sin él.

-Grant, entiéndelo, te he contado lo que él hizo.

-Sí, lo sé- se quedó callado unos segundos-. ¿Eres un ángel?- volvió a preguntar.

-No, Grant- dije con una sonrisa-. No puede ser más opuesta a un ángel.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué pareces uno?

-Grant, te juro que voy a grabarte para ponértelo cuando se te pase el efecto de la droga.

-Eres preciosa.

-Gracias.

-Nunca te cortes el pelo- me reí-. Me gusta tu pelo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, no lo haré.

-Vale- dijo en un susurro somnoliento-. Me gusta tu pelo- balbuceo.

-Vuelve a dormir, cariño- le dije.

-¿Te irás?

-¿Quieres que me valla?

-¡No!- dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-Entones no me iré.

-¿Lo prometes?- me estaba recordando a un niño pequeño.

-Lo prometo, jamás me iré de tu lado- y con eso le di un beso en la frente, otro en la mejilla y otro en los labios. Acomodé su almohada y le vi cerrar los ojos.

Volví a sentarme en mi silla para descubrir que él ya se había dormido, pronto hice yo lo mismo. Dormí en la postura más incómoda del mundo, con su mano enlazada con la mía, pero sin pesadillas.


	3. oneshort prometido (18)

_-Eso no volverá a pasar -dijo Ward-. Prefiero morir antes que volver a hacerla daño. Si me disculpáis -dijo levantándose y saliendo de la cocina, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y la cabeza gacha._

 _-¡Ward!- fulmine a Jemma con la mirada y le seguí. Cuando al fin lo encontré estaba dando puñetazos al saco de boxeo, con las manos desnudas. Daba con energía, tanto que daba la sensación de que iba a romperlo. Me acerqué a él._

 _-Ward, tranquilo, ya está. Déjalo- el pareció no escucharme- Grant para por favor, vas a hacerte daño- le pedí ya con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Me acerqué a él, sabiendo que podría ganarme un puñetazo y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros. Se tensó aún más._

 _-Aléjate de mí- me dijo._

 _-No._

 _-Voy a hacerte daño, aléjate de mí._

 _-No, no me vas a hacer daño- baje mis manos por sus brazos y le abracé por la espalda, de forma que impedía que diese otro puñetazo. Ward callo de rodillas y yo con él, abrazándole, sin soltarle._

 _-Ya lo hice._

 _-Eso es el pasado._

 _Se deshizo de mi abrazo y apoyo ambas manos en el suelo, temblando. Me levanté y me puse frente a él._

 _-No te merezco- me dijo-. Soy un monstruo- sentí como las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por mis ojos-, no soy de fiar, os traicione a todos, te hice daño. Te mereces algo mejor que yo. Deberías haberme dejado y debería haber elegido la otra opción, deberías ir por él, deberías dejarme e ir por él. Rogers te haría mucho más feliz de lo que algún día yo podré hacerte._

 _Le cogí la cara entre mis manos y le obligue a mirarme._

 _-Sí, Steve podría hacerme feliz, jamás me haría daño y me querría como a nadie, pero tú me haces feliz, más de lo que nadie me ha hecho jamás, prefiero diez minutos de felicidad a tu lado que una vida entera con cualquier otro. Yo te amo a ti, apuesto por ti, sé que puedo volver a confiar en ti, en que me amas y sí, me hiciste daño, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, pero lo volviste a construir. Te amo con toda mi alma y no podría estar con ningún otro._

 _El cogió mi cara entre sus manos y seco mis lágrimas con sus pulgares._

 _-Yo también te amo- me dijo y me beso como si fuera el último beso que nos fuésemos a dar en nuestra vida. Me separe y me levanté, le tendí la mano y él la cogió y se levantó. Tire de él hacia las habitaciones y cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio cuando entramos._

 _Le bese despacio, delicadamente, transmitiendo todo mi amor con ese beso. Esa tarde me entregue a él, me volví suya y él se volvió mío. Sellamos nuestro amor. Esa noche no salimos a cenar, ni vimos películas, sólo nos perdimos en el otro, curando viejas heridas._

Él me miraba como si yo fuese algo sagrado, como si me fuera a evaporar en cualquier momento y fuera a perderme para siempre.

Lentamente bajé mis labios besando su cuello, haciendo que él levantase la cabeza para darme mejor acceso. Aún era capaz de saborear la sal de sus lágrimas, las cuales fueron tan abundantes que resbalaron por su barbilla hasta él.

-Te amo- le susurré antes de volver a ascender a sus labios.

Metí las manos por debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole primero con cuidado para luego clavar débilmente mis uñas en su piel. Él gimió ante este hecho. Le empuje hasta acorralarlo contra la pared del fondo de la habitación mientras tiraba de la camiseta hacia arriba.

-Skye… ¿seguro que quieres esto?- me preguntó.

–No he estado más segura de nada en mi vida.

Él me dejó acabar de quitarle la camiseta por la cabeza y comencé a besar sus hombros mientras él exploraba mi espalda antes de imitarme y deshacerse de mi camiseta.

Era la primera vez que me mostraba ante él, y las inseguridades salieron a flote. Las cicatrices de los disparos y de las experiencias en las casas de acogida estaban ahí, visibles. Él pareció darse cuenta porque se separó de mí y señaló su propio cuerpo, también surcado por cicatrices.

Me acerqué de nuevo a él pasando mi mano por su costado hasta llegar a su espalda y la otra la puse en su cuello para acercarlo a mí.

-Eres preciosa- me dijo mientras me cogía en vilo y me hacía enrollar mis piernas en su cintura. La verdad es que la cama era demasiado pequeña, pero nos tendríamos que apañar.

Me tumbó sobre la pequeña cama, poniéndose él sobre mí y sujetando su peso con los brazos. Me miró a los ojos intensamente y estuvimos así como unos cinco minutos, solo mirándonos, diciéndonos todo sin decir nada.

Fui yo la primera en romper el contacto visual acercándome a él para besarle. Con uno de los movimientos que May me había enseñado nos hice girar y quedé yo sobre él. Milagrosamente no nos caímos de la cama, eso hubiera sido incómodo… aunque puede que estuviese hablando más de la cuenta, aun no habíamos ni empezado.

Me senté sobre su estómago, mirándole desde arriba y me mordí el labio. Este hombre era mío, solo mío… y yo era suya, solo suya.

Comencé a besar su pecho, entreteniéndome en besar cada una de sus cicatrices, memorizando la sensación de cada célula de su piel sobre mis labios, se sentía tan bien…

Sentí como él enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, pero no intentó guiarme, solo jugó con los mechones mientras su piel se erizaba.

Volví a enderezarme y deslicé el único tirante del sujetador que aún estaba en su sitio para luego llevarme las manos a la espalda y desabrocharlo en un ágil movimiento perfeccionado desde que comencé a usarlos a los doce años.

Se quedó en su lugar, más suelto pero sin caer, así que él comenzó a tirar de los tirantes para que se deslizaran por mis brazos junto al resto de la tela. El repasó delicadamente las marcas que el sujetador había dejado en mi piel por la presión, de color rojizo y con relieve.

Cuando dejó las marcas acuno uno de mis pechos en su mano, apretando débilmente. Se enderezó y atrapó uno de mis pezones con sus labios, succionando débilmente y apenas rozándolo con los diente. Gemí sonoramente.

Mis caderas empezaron a moverse solas, buscando alguna clase de fricción, pero estos pantalones me quedaban algo apretados y había una larga distancia entre la tela y mi cuerpo.

Comenzó a jugar con el botón del pantalón, cada vez que parecía que iba a desabrocharlo llevaba las manos a mi estómago y me acariciaba, apenas tocándome, haciendome cosquillas.

-Grant- me quejé en un gemido y él rio.

La siguiente vez que jugó con el botón fue para desabrocharlo, todo esto sin apartar la boca ni un segundo de mi pecho. Me cogió fuerte y nos levantó a los dos. Cuando me dejó con los pies en el suelo tiró de los pantalones hacia abajo, bajando él también, dándome delicados besos hasta llegar a la goma de mi ropa interior, donde se entretuvo un poco más besando y lamiendo allí donde no había tela.

Abracé sus hombros y su cabeza como pude mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos.

Comenzaba a sentir una fuerte presión entre mis piernas, demandando atención. Levante primero una pierna y después la otra para que acabase de quitar el pantalón.

-Vuelve a la cama- me pidió y yo lo hice sin dudarlo un segundo. Le observe mientas desabrochaba su cinturón lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de mí. Cuando pensaba que no podía ser más sexi…

Desabrochó el cinturón y dejó los dos extremos colgando del pantalón mientras se dirigía al botón de su propio pantalón, el cual encerraba algo que me tenía realmente sorprendida solo con la silueta abultada en él.

Me preocupe de que eso que se intuía en el bulto tuviese que entrar en mí, parecía demasiado grande para lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Pero toda la preocupación se esfumó cuando un impulso repentino me hizo acercarme al borde de la cama y tirar de los pantalones hacia abajo. No pude evitarlo, literalmente, no era dueña de mis actos, y toqué el bulto de sus boxers, haciendo una pequeña presión.

Le escuché gemir y se lanzó sobre mí, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones que se encontraban en sus tobillos de una patada.

La tela que nos cubría ahora solo lo hacía en la parte de nuestros cuerpos que más gritaba por el otro. Bajó besándome como había hecho antes para quitarme el pantalón. Solo que está vez solo había una prenda más que deslizar por mis piernas. Junté las rodillas para levantar la espada y él me quitó la prenda.

Una vez estuvo fuera colocó sus manos cobre mis rodillas y las separó, quedando totalmente expuesta ante él.

Comenzó a besar la cara interna de mis muslos, alternándolos y descendiendo hacia la zona que se encontraba entre ellos. Sentir su respiración sobre mi sexo fue como una tortura. Mis caderas estaban como locas, subiendo y bajando, pero él lo acompasaba moviendo su cabeza a su vez, no cambiando la distancia entre nosotros. Le gustaba hacerme sufrir…

Besó justo encima de la zona donde los dos labios mayores se unían y fue bajando. En dos besos estuvo sobre mi clítoris, atrapándolo con los labios como había hecho con los pezones.

-¡Ohh!- exclamé llevando inconscientemente mis manos a su pelo para acercarle más a mí.

Examinó cada rincón con su lengua, llegando incluso a penetrarme débilmente con ella. Cuando ya me hubo reconocido entera volvió al clítoris y me penetro con dos dedos, moviéndolos en mi interior a la vez que hacia dentro y hacia fuera. No tardaron mucho en aparecer las mariposas en mi estómago y estallé notando como las paredes de mi entrada de apretaban contra sus dedos.

Esto pareció gustarle porque cuando levantó su cabeza había una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios.

Subió a besarme con pasión sin dejar de mover sus dedos en mi interior, prolongando al máximo el placer residual que me quedaba.

Tiré de sus boxers hacia abajo y acabé de sacarlos con mis piernas, notando algo contra mi ingle que estaba bastante segura de lo que era.

Nos di la vuelta de nuevo, con la total intención de devolverle el… ¿favor oral?, pero él me lo impidió.

-Si lo haces no podré aguantarlo- me dijo, así que cogí su erección con mi mano y la coloqué en mi entrada, bajando despacio, acostumbrándome ¿he comentado ya que no estaba acostumbrada a algo tan grande?

He de admitir que al principio hasta dolió, como si volviera a ser virgen.

En cuanto me habitué a él comencé a moverme, rítmicamente. Él colocó sus manos en mis caderas, ayudándome a mantener el ritmo hasta que una de ella se desvió a mi clítoris, haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar. Tuve dos orgasmos antes de tener el último junto a él.

La tarde y la noche siguieron, yo le devolví el "favor" previamente dicho y él me hizo tres o cuatro más, aludiendo que se estaba volviendo adicto a mi sabor… yo no podía más que darle gustosa el objeto de su adicción.


	4. Civil War (1 de 3)

**Resumen: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Steve no solo buscara ayuda en Ant-man fuera de los vengadores? ¿Y si hubiera ido en busca de esa cara anónima de la que les había hablado tantas veces el gobiernos? Él está dispuesto a buscar a esa "peligrosa" inhumana si con eso evita que se les confine como a animales. (Lo de Hive no ha pasado)**

Encontrarla no fue fácil, la verdad. Los videos de internet que Wanda encontraba desaparecían al instante y no había ni rastro de ella a parte de esos videos que apenas pasaban más de media hora en la red.

Llegaron hasta una base, bien protegida. Por un momento temieron que fuese HYDRA, pero luego recordaron que ella nunca había hecho daño a un inocente y que rara vez usaba fuerza letal.

Scott se ofreció a colarse en la base para intentar buscarla.

-Pero… una preguntita. ¿Cómo voy a saber quién es?

-Has visto los videos, y llevas la cámara, nosotros te guiaremos- dijo Sam.

-Está bien, manos a la obra- y con eso se hizo diminuto y se las apañó para entrar en la torre.

-Espera un momento- dijo Steve-. ¿Eso es SHIELD?

-Eso parece- le contestó Scott.

-Vale, sigue adelante- le dijo Sam.

Ant-man siguió por los pasillos, buscando a la "mujer terremoto" como él la llamaba. De repente la encontró, en un pasillo abarrotado de gente.

-¿Qué hago?- preguntó emocionado.

-Síguela hasta que esté sola.

-¿Y si cuando lo haga está en la ducha, o cambiándose de ropa?- preguntó.

-En ese caso más te vale ponerte en tu tamaño natural antes de que se desnude- le dijo Steve.

-Cortas toda la diversión.

-Es todo un caballero- le dijo Sam.

-A parte de eso- les contestó Steve-, tampoco sería una buena carta de presentación si lo primero que hacemos es espiarla cuando está desnuda.

-Ahí tiene un punto- dijo Scott.

Estuvo siguiéndola diez minutos hasta que entró en una habitación y se sentó frente a un ordenador. Scott respiró profundamente no muy seguro de si fue aliviado o decepcionado al ver que no habría desnudos en la ecuación.

-Es el momento- le dijo Steve.

-Vale, allá voy. ¿Sabéis que si me mata en este instante estaría totalmente justificado, verdad?

-Scott… vamos- le dijo Bucky

-Allá voy- dio al botón y volvió a su tamaño original. La chica de giró rápidamente y alzo la mano, haciéndole volar hacia la pared. Él levantó las manos desde el suelo-. Vale, tranquila, yo también lo hubiera hecho. Me llamo Scott.

-Tú eres… el de la empresa Cross, el tío hormiga- dijo ella.

-Ant-man, sí. Y tú eres la chica terremoto.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo has entrado?

-Me envía Steve.

-Oh, claro, Steve… el vecino del quinto, el de la tienda de helados, el tío del banco, el taxista que me llevó al centro comercial el otro día…

-Sí- le interrumpió Scott comenzando a levantarse a duras penas del suelo-, lo he pillado, tengo que ser más específico. El Capitán América, ese Steve.

-Y ahora me estás tomando el pelo.

-Créeme que no, a mí se me quedó la misma cara. Sal conmigo fuera de esta base y te lo mostraré- ella le miró, no fiándose para nada de él y dudando en si volver a atacarle-. Vale, hagamos algo, si miento me… ¿rompes algún hueso?

-Será tu funeral- le dijo ella.

-Esta… bien- le contestó ella. Él volvió hacerse pequeño y se subió a su bota-. Así que es así como has entrado.

Salieron de la base, esta vez por la puerta y al pasar un par de calles, en un callejón, les vio. Scott se bajó de su bota y volvió de nuevo a su estado original.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo señalando de forma dramática a los tres hombres.

-Sí, lo veo.

Steve Rogers se acercó a la chica decidido y ella no pudo evitar pensar en la faceta fangirl de Coulson si estuviera allí. Cuando llegó frente a ella le tendió la mano.

-Hola, soy Steve…

-Lo sé- le interrumpió ella-, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, Capitán?

Él sonrió tristemente.

-La gente como tu… los… los medios os llaman aliens.

-Inhumanos, nos llamamos inhumanos.

-Desde que ocurrió lo de los cristales el gobierno está aterrorizado… quieren encerraros, confinaros, y no solo a vosotros sino a todos nosotros.

-Lo sabemos- le contesté-. Hemos tenido problemas por ellos.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Están buscando una cura, pero para ello tiene a inhumanos encerrados en tanques de éxtasis y experimentan en ellos.

Le vi bajar la mirada.

-Lo siento- dijo sincero.

-Fue mi culpa- le contesté-. Por mi culpa la transformación se descontroló… fui yo quien tiro los cristales al mar.

-Tu no les pediste que hicieran lo que están haciendo… hiciste lo que creías correcto, no podías saber que esto ocurriría- dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

Le miré directamente a los ojos antes de preguntarle:

-¿Qué quiere, Capitán?

-Tú ayuda.

-¿Para qué?

-Para evitar el registro.

-¿Para qué más?- era más que evidente que estaba ocultando algo-. Tu amigo el del brazo metálico, el soldado de invierno, es HYDRA.

-Era- me corrigió él mismo, saltando de encima del coche en el que estaba sentado y tendiéndome su mano-. Bucky- se la estreché-. HYDRA se había metido en mi cabeza…

-Lo sé- le interrumpí-. Lo he visto. No soldados de invierno, tu eres el primero, pero si el control mental.

-El gobierno va a por él por los crímenes que cometió como el soldado de invierno- me dijo-. Pero él no puede ser culpado por ellos.

-Recuerdo cierta bomba hace poco…

-Tampoco fui yo- me interrumpió. Miré al Capitán y él asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

-¿Contra quién pelearíamos?- le pregunté.

-Stark, máquina de guerra, Natasha y visión… no sé si se les habrá unido alguien más.

-No te olvides de pantera negra- dijo Bucky.

-Sí, claro- dijo Steve-, y Pantera Negra.

-Ironman, la viuda negra… dios mío… ¿cuándo habéis llegado a ese punto?

-Cuando decidieron firmar.

-¿Quién está de vuestra parte?- le pregunté.

-A parte de nosotros… Clint y Wanda.

-Ósea… Ironman, Máquina de Guerra, la Viuda Negra, Visión y Pantera Negra contra el Capitán América, Falcón, Ojo de Halcón, el Hombre Hormiga y la Bruja Escarlata.

-Y la Chica Terremoto, espero- dijo Scott.

-Temblor- le corregí-, me llaman Temblor… llamadme Daisy, por favor- les pedí.

-Entonces… ¿estas con nosotros?- me preguntó Steve.

Me lo pensé un momento… no era como si pudiese escabullirme así sin más de SHIELD y pelear contra la mitad de los vengadores para vencer a la otra mitad. Tony Stark fue mi héroe cuando vivía en mi camioneta, su forma de ser, su política anti-sistema, su habilidad con los ordenadores… pero yo era una cría estúpida con una idea equivocada del bien común.

-Tengo obligaciones con SHIELD- les dije.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Bucky-. Pero esto también es importante, necesitamos ayuda o perderemos.

-Supongo que mi equipo puede encargarse de todo mientras estoy fuera. Dadme hasta mañana, tengo que solucionar unas cosas y avisar al jefe.

-¿Al jefe?

-Es confidencial- le contesté… " Sobre todo porque para ti él está muerto".

 **. .oo. …oo.o.o. …**

No me costó mucho que Coulson me diera los días… no era como que después de todo lo que estaba pasando no me los mereciese. Steve vino a recogerme en el mismo lugar donde nos habíamos conocido y fuimos a un parking.

Allí dio el típico discurso motivador y nos pusimos los trajes. De camino a el lugar donde se iba a producir la pelea me senté al lado de Steve en la furgoneta y hablamos de todo y de nada… para pasar el rato.

-Te esperaba diferente- me confesó.

-¿Con tras ojos y morada?- le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-No- dijo con una sonrisa sincera-. La gente como tu… Wanda es algo antisocial y Bruce se tiene miedo a si mismo… la gente con un poder como el vuestro no suele ser como tú.

-Sé controlar lo que soy- le dije-. Al principio no sabía, y claro que me tenía miedo… SHIELD también me lo tenía, mi equipo… la mayoría de mi equipo me lo tenía. ¿Antisocial? Me auto encarcelé en una habitación para no dañar a nadie en un descuido… Pero aprendí a controlarlo, ya no tengo miedo.

-Es bueno saberlo- me dijo.

-Alguien me dijo una vez que podría partir un continente en dos- le dije mirándole a los ojos, por alguna extraña razón sentía que a pesar de que a penas lo conocía podía contarle todo lo que quisiera-. Pensé que estaba loca. A día de hoy puedo decir que moví una montaña.

-¿Cómo entraste en SHIELD?- me preguntó.

-Jaqueando- le contesté-. Yo no era como soy ahora… vivía en una furgoneta rodeada de pantallas metiéndome en SHIELD y demás organizaciones del gobierno para desvelar sus secretos al mundo… me parecía más a Stark de lo que crees.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-La política de que si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él- le contesté-. SHIELD me reclutó como consultora en comunicaciones para un equipo que estaba recién formado. Estuvimos en ese equipo hasta la caída de SHIELD. Una persona que entonces creí un fiel agente de SHIELD me entrenó para que pudiera conseguir una placa como agente de campo.

-Él… ¿era HYDRA?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Conseguí ser agente… nivel uno… por un día… Luego todo se fue a la mierda. HYDRA salió de las sombras, Ward resultó ser un traidor y estaban faltos de especialistas así que Melinda May me cogió como novata y me entrenó como tal.

-¿Melinda May? ¿La caballería?- me preguntó Clint, el cual había estado escuchando nuestra conversación desde el principio sin que nosotros lo notáramos.

-No la llames así- le contesté.

-Si- dijo él- Esa Melinda May-. Dudo que pudieses encontrar una OS mejor que ella.

-No hay un OS mejor que ella- le contesté-. Si me lo hubieras preguntado antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda hubiera saltado en defensa de Grant Ward a tu cuello en segundos… pero no conocía a May en esa faceta.

-Grant Ward… ¿el novato de Garret?

-Sí.

-Decían que era buen agente… el mejor desde Natasha… él tampoco tuvo que ser mal OS.

-Él era un mentiroso, débil, vil y cruel… un psicópata… un cabrón que solo se acercó a nosotros para utilizarnos… para averiguar lo que quería saber. Se acabó el asunto- los ojos se me habían llenado de lágrimas de rabia que no dejaría caer. ¿Qué si había reaccionado así era porque aún estaba dolida de que eligiera a Garret y no a mí? No… quizás… si… claro que SÍ. Joder… a quien pretendo engañar, eso siempre me dolerá porque yo le quería de verdad.

-Lo siento- dijo Steve-, parece algo personal.

-Lo es. Éramos una familia, y él la destruyó.

Sentí una mano coger la mía tímidamente y yo me aferré a esa mano para no llorar. Luego me di cuenta de que era la del Capitán.


	5. Civil War (2 de 3)

He de admitir que cuando llegamos a nuestro destino y el capitán me soltó la mano para poder salir de la camioneta en la que habíamos ido me sentí algo vacía.

Esto era un aeropuerto, con un par de aviones fuera de los hangares… la cosa se iba a poner interesante. Me sentía algo cohibida, eran vengadores de los que estábamos hablando, no era pelear contra… ¿ha quien estoy engañando? "Daisy, has podido con HYDRA, puedes con esto" me dije.

Vi aparecer al otro bando frente a mí, sentí sus ojos recorrernos y como se posaban algo más de rato en Scott y en mí… en los nuevos.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, al fin y al cabo, durante mucho tiempo, los vengadores fueron mus héroes. Pero eso se había acabado, yo era una agente de SHIELD, una inhumana… los héroes eran cosa de críos.

Steve y Stark hablaron durante un rato hasta que la cosa se puso tensa y yo me preparé. ¿Contra quién iría? Frente a mí se encontraba la viuda negra pero… he de admitir que eso me daba bastante respeto… pánico en realidad. May y ella iban a la par en técnica y habilidad, y aunque había conseguido vencer a May más de una vez nunca había sido con ella dando el cien por cien de sí. "Algún día" siempre me decía.

-Yo me ocupo- me susurró Clint viendo el dilema que tenía delante y yo le miré y asentí agradecida. Me cambió el puesto empujándome en el hombro para cambiarme de lugar. Ahora frente a mí se encontraba máquina de guerra. Este sería más fácil, solo tenía que desmontar el traje con mis poderes y dejar KO al que había dentro… algo más fácil, espero.

La cosa estaba así: Wanda frente a Vision, Clint frente a Natasha, Máquina de Guerra frente a mí, Steve frente a Stark, Bucky frente a Pantera Negra y ant-man se había quedado cojo, al igual que Falcón… sin un adversario frente a ellos, Scott se colocó junto a Wanda y Falcón junto al capitán.

Todo comenzó muy rápido, de repente unos corríamos hacia los otros. Esquivé a Rhodes por entre sus piernas aprovechando el impulso de la carrera y, sin levantarme del todo aun, con una rodilla incida en el asfalto del aeropuerto alargué mi mano hacia él y vi como el traje comenzaba a temblar y a hacer sonidos de metal cocando uno contra otro.

La primera pieza que calló del traje fue la que cubría sus hombros, pero no logré mucho más porque una especie de tela de araña se enroscó en mi mano y me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí de espaldas contra el suelo, haciendo un giro que me raspó la rodilla.

-¡JODER!- exclamé. Por encima de mí vi pasar al famoso Spider man de Queens… estaba en el índice del nuevo SHIELD.

Con un par de hondas las telarañas dejaron mi mano y cayeron al suelo y yo me levanté. De Máquina de Guerra ya se estaba encargando Falcón, así que salí corriendo a ayudar a Bucky, quien parecía en apuros con Pantera Negra.

Alargué mi mano hacia el hombre vestido con un traje de pantera y las ondas chocaron contra él, haciéndole volar lejos del soldado y dándole tiempo a levantarse y a mí a llegar a su lado.

-Gracias- me dijo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo con su mano de metal en el estómago de la pantera…

Pero cuando fui a ayudarle me encontré en el suelo con la viuda sobre mí. "Mierda" pensé. Sabía que podía usar mis poderes contra ella, pero con el dolor que tenía en las costillas no estaba segura de ser capaz de hacerlo sin matarla, pero lo que estaba claro es que si no podía con ella en condiciones normales, con una costilla rota menos.

-No te lo recomiendo- le dije.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque para vencerte a ti tendría que usar mis poderes- le dije sin levantarme aun del suelo-. Y ahora no me veo capaz de controlarlo lo suficiente como para solo dejarte inconsciente.

Ella me sonrió comprensiva.

-Soy el enemigo- me dijo tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-No- le dije ya de pie-. Esto es una locura, ninguno de vosotros quiere matar a nadie… y no seré yo quien lo haga. Bueno, quizás la pantera negra.

-Siento lo de las costillas- me dijo.

-Estaban algo débiles de mi última misión con SHIELD.

-¿SHIELD?

-Sí.

-Chicas- nos dijo Bucky una vez se había librado de la pantera gracias a Wanda-. ¿No se supone que deberíais estar peleando?

-Estamos charlando- le dijo ella-. Debería irte a que te miren la costilla- me dijo-, puede ser peligroso que sigas aquí.

-Curo rápido- le dije siendo capaz de sentir actuar al GH-325 y mi costilla casi curada.

-¿Cómo de rápido?

-Ya podría usar mis poderes sin matarte- le dije.

-Agradecería que no lo hicieras- me dijo-. Voy a ayudar a Maquina de Guerra… te aconsejo que ayudes a Steve, está teniendo problemas con su escudo- miré hasta donde estaba y vi el escudo en manos de Peter Parker y al capitán cayéndose y levantándose una y otra vez por culpa de las telarañas… era una visión bastante cómica. Natasha alargo su mano hacia mí-. Encantada de conocerte- me dijo.

-Igualmente- dije estrechando su mano.

-Ojala la próxima vez que nos veamos estemos en el mismo bando- me dijo.

-Me encantaría.

Comencé a correr hacia Steve y alargué mi mano hacia el chico, aun sin atacarle… tenía la sensación de que era demasiado joven para estar aquí.

-Devuélveme el escudo- dijo Steve.

-Nop- contestó él.

-Hazlo- le advertí al chaval-. No quiero hacerte daño.

-Inténtalo- no sabía el motivo por el que su chulería me hacía gracia.

-Créeme- le dijo Steve-. No quieres que ella lo intente.

-Dáselo, te lo advierto, no será mortal, pero si te dejará fuera de combate.

-Creo que me arriesgaré.

-Es un crío- le dije al capitán-. ¿Ahora Stark crea niños soldados?

-No lo sé- me contestó.

Se me ocurrió algo. Él estaba sobre un autobús, con el escudo del capitán en las manos. Lancé ondas hacia el autobús y este se movió tan rápido que le dejó suspendido en el aire antes de que se estampase contra el suelo.

Un quejido se escapó de sus labios e intentó levantarse, pero estaba claro que había caído mal y que no podía.

La pelea continuó, hasta que nos vimos a punto de subir a un avión a un destino donde se suponía que había más soldados de invierno.

-Tú no vienes- me dijo Steve-, tienes que volver a SHIELD.

-Pero…

-Nosotros nos encargamos- dijo señalando a Bucky-, tú vete antes de que el gobierno llegue y te meta en una celda.

-Suerte capitán- le dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

Me giré para irme, pero una voz me frenó.

-Daisy.

-Qué pasa, Steve ¿Has cambiado de idea y crees que no sobrevivirías sin mí en ese lugar?- bromeé.

-Posiblemente, pero no es eso- me contestó con una sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento-. Si sobrevivo son ti a esta misión… ¿te gustaría…?- de repente me di cuenta de que estaba nervioso-. Conozco un sitio que está bastante bien en Brooklyn y… es un restaurante en realidad.

-¿Me está pidiendo una cita, capitán?

-El lunes que viene, a cenar- dijo al fin.

-Solo para asegurarme ¿Cuan arreglada tengo que ir?

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Conseguí volver a la base antes de que el gobierno llegara. No me podía creer lo que había pasado. No solo había peleado junto al mismísimo Capitán América y compañía, sino que de aquí a una semana justa… la noche de dentro de siete días… tenía una cita con él.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Todo esto era una locura… y con mi expediente amoroso la verdad es que me daba algo de miedo volver a intentar algo con alguien. A ver, recapitulemos:

Miles: un vendido que era todo menos lo que yo creía que era.

Ward: un traidor que me había partido en mil pedazos.

Lincoln: me había puesto los cuernos con una inhumana que encontramos en Hollywood, según él no fue planeado y se arrepentía de haberme hecho eso, pero yo ya no pude volver a confiar en él y en menos de dos semanas lo que había entre nosotros se acabó.

¿Sería diferente con Steve? Sabía que él era un caballero, y que no querría solo una noche conmigo. Lo sabía por lo nervioso que se había puesto, por lo firme de su mano en torno a la mía mientras íbamos hacia ese aeropuerto, y porque él era de otra época.

De verdad que me gustaría tanto que esta vez fuese diferente. Steve tenía algo diferente al resto, y no sabía el qué. Me gustaba, me gustaba bastante, y a penas lo conocía. Conocía las azañas de Capitán America… conocía al Capitán América, pero no a Steve Rogers. Aunque esperaba tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.


	6. bebe a bordo (SkyeWard)

Bebe a bordo (SkyeWard)

 **Resumen: en una misión Ward vuelve con un bebe retorciéndose incomodo entre sus brazos. Por raro que pareciera la pequeña niña parece crear un extraño vínculo con dos miembros del equipo y Coulson convierte en su misión cuidar fe ella.**

Cuando Ward dijo que nos traía una sorpresa lo último que se me hubiera venido a la cabeza seria verle con una niña de más o menos un año retorciéndose entre sus brazos mientras él luchaba por que no se le cayese con el cuerpo lo suficientemente tenso como para contracturarse entero. Pero esa imagen estaba frente a mí.

Corrí en su ayuda, en la de la niña, digo, y la cogí entre mis brazos. Ward me miro sorprendido viendo cómo la bebe pasaba sus pequeños brazos por mi cuello y apoyaba su cabecita en mi hombro.

-Estaba con el objetivo, en el informe no constaba que hubiese sido padre recientemente- nos informó Ward moviendo los hombros con la intención de relajarlos.

-Porque no lo es- le conteste.

-Entonces ¿quién es esta niña?

-No lo sé. Parece muerta de sueño.

-Normal, habiendo venido en brazos de Ward...- comentó Fitz y yo sonreí débilmente.

Como si la niña quisiera darme la razón sentí como su respiración se relajaba y la presión de sus bracitos descendía.

-¿Está dormida? - me preguntó May y yo asentí-. Tendremos que buscarle un sitio donde dormir.

-¿Tienes experiencia con niños? -me preguntó Coulson.

-En el orfanato solía ayudar a las monjas con los recién nacidos que llevaban.

-¿Podrías ocuparte de ella?

-Sí, claro.

-Ward te ayudara- dijo y vi al especialista palidecer.

-Pero señor, yo...

-Tú la has traído hasta aquí y Skye no se va a ocupar sola de esto. No hay discusión, agente Ward.

Vimos a Coulson subir las escaleras de caracol seguido por May y a FitzSimmons entrar en el laboratorio y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Me gire hacia Ward y le vi mirándome con los ojos llenos de miedo. Le sonreí tiernamente y alargue mi mano hacia él y apreté su brazo intentando brindarle mi apoyo.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -me preguntó y yo hice un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que me siguiera.

Subimos y le pedí que cogiera los cojines del área de descanso y los colocara en el suelo de mi habitación en forma de cama junto con una colchoneta pequeña que había subido del área de entrenamiento y formo una pequeña cama en la que acosté a la niña.

Los niños no son los tuyo eh- le dije.

-Nunca se me han dado bien- dijo mientras volvía a mover sus hombros intentando destensárselos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunte.

-Si, no te preocupes.

-¿Mucha pelea?

-No.

Me puse a reír todo lo bajito que pude, su dolor de espalda era todo culpa de la niña.

-¿Que tiene tanta gracia?

-Te ha vencido una niña de un año- él me sonrió y negó con la cabeza-. Anda, déjame, quítate la camiseta y túmbate boca abajo en la cama- el me miro con una ceja alzada y yo me sonroje-. ¡No es eso, idiota!

-Estoy bien, enserio, no te preocupes -me dijo esta vez más serio.

-No seas tonto, recuerdo que mi OS me dijo que no es bueno dormir con los músculos tensos.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- me dijo.

-¿Tenerte semidesnudo en mi cama con la posibilidad de ponerte las manos encima? No lo veo un sacrificio tan grande- bromee, esta vez fue su turno de avergonzarse, aunque lo disimulo enseguida.

Le ayude a sacar su camiseta táctica negra por su cabeza y se tumbó en mi cama boca abajo y yo cerré la puerta para que nadie nos viera y se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

Comencé a pasar mis manos por su espalda, haciendo una pequeña presión, desde sus hombros hasta su cadera.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta, controlada, quizás demasiado como para ser algo natural. Sin embargo mi corazón iba a mil por hora y mis manos temblaban.

Sería tan fácil agacharme y besar su espalda, tal y como estaba, con una pierna a cada lado suyo, no me costaría nada.

Negué con la cabeza y evite ese pensamiento. No sería una buena idea, dejando a un lado el bebe que dormía junto a la cama esto... que ocurriera algo entre nosotros, podría costarle su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo él era mi superior y había miles de normas en contra de ninguna clase de relación sexual o amorosa entre compañeros.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O.**

Dios, que se callase ya.

Eran las tres de la mañana y yo me encontraba en el área de entrenamiento con la niña, que no paraba de llorar, en brazos, sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Había pensado en despertar a Ward, pero luego recordé que no sería de gran ayuda. Pero no sirvió de mucho mi buena intención, ya que la niña le había despertado igualmente.

Le vi mirarnos desde la parte superior de las escaleras, dudando entre si bajar o no. Yo le sonreí y eso le dio ánimos para decidirse a bajar y sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Todo bien?

-Los bebes lloran, es una manía que tienen- le conteste.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo?

-Como una hora.

-Podrías haberme despertado.

-No importa.

-Hey, estamos juntos en esto- me recordó y yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos, el paso su brazo por mis hombros.

-Gracias -le dije.

-Es nuestra misión.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O.**

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos note que algo faltaba. Los abrí de golpe y mire apresurada a mí alrededor en busca de la niña hasta que la vi en los brazos de Fitz.

-Cuando baje os vi a los dos dormidos y ella estaba despierta jugando con tu collar, no quería que te lo rompiera- me dijo-. Os quedaba muy bien, Jemma os ha hecho una foto.

Me sonroje y baje la mirada mientras notaba como Ward comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza mientras me levantaba del suelo y cogía a la niña en mis brazos para subir a preparar su desayuno.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O.**

-Necesito ayuda- dije persiguiendo a la niña que había entrado gateando en la sala de descanso. Pero esta se paró frente a Ward, se puso en pie y alzo sus bracitos hacia él.

Le vi mirar a la niña y luego a mí. Le sonreí y señale a la niña invitándole a cargarla. Él se agacho y la cogió entre sus enormes brazos inexpertos y tensos.

-Es fácil, Grant, solo tienes que dejarla sentarse sobre tu brazo y si te sientes más seguro así sujeta su espalda con la otra mano -él me obedeció y así lo hizo, la niña se relajó un poco y paso sus brazos por el cuello de Ward, medio cogiendo apoyo, medio abrazándole-. Hay que bañarla, vamos a la bañera.

Juntos nos dirigimos hacia el baño y yo prepare un poco de agua templada en una especie de cubo que habíamos encontrado, ya que nosotros teníamos una ducha.

-¿La meto ya? - me preguntó y yo asentí. Coloco a la niña con cuidado en el agua después de que le ayudara a desvestirla y ella empezó a jugar con el agua golpeando la superficie y dejando escapar pequeñas gotas del barreño.

Las gotas eran pequeñas, sí, pero numerosas y nos calaron por completo a Ward y a mí y convirtieron el suelo del baño en una pista de patinaje al estar mezcladas con jabón.

Ward y yo nos giramos a la vez en busca de una toalla para secarnos con tan mala suerte que nos chocamos de cara. Por el golpe yo me desestabilice y me agarre a él para no caerme, pero como el suelo estaba tan resbaladizo acabamos los dos en el suelo, con él encima de mí.

Se las había apañado para poner una de sus manos tras mi nuca para protegerme del golpe y la otra apoyarla en el suelo junto a mi cara para no aplastarme.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento si no era para posar nuestros ojos sobre los labios del otro. Poco a poco fue acercando su cara a la mía hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron, pero de repente unas gotitas de agua cayeron sobre nosotros de nuevo y se escuchó una risa aguda que nos devolvieron a la realidad.

Ward me ayudó a levantarme y acabamos de lavar a la niña intentando ignorar lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O.**

Desde que Coulson había dicho que SHIELD nos había pedido que nos hiciéramos cargo de la niña hasta que supiesen algo más sobre ella habían pasado casi tres meses.

Grant había aprendido algunas cosas acerca de cómo cuidarla, pero aun así aún no me sentía segura de dejarla con el sin que estuviera bajo mi supervisión.

SHIELD nos había hecho firmar a Ward y a mí unos papeles que nos acreditaban como sus padres de acogida.

Una noche el equipo (May, FitzSimmons y Coulson) habían ido a cenar fuera y Grant y yo decidimos quedarnos con la niña.

Cenamos tranquilamente, vimos algo en la tele y nos fuimos a dormir hasta que un llanto me despertó y me levante a ver que necesitaba la niña.

Cuando la cogí entre mis brazos descubrí que su cuerpo desprendía más calor de lo habitual así que puso mis labios sobre su frente y eso me lo confirmo.

Baje como una bala al laboratorio en busca del termómetro y se lo puse hasta que pude oír el pitido que me confirmaba que ya podía ver la temperatura.

-¡Ward! - exclame al ver el número que ponía en la pequeña pantalla "40.3 °C"-. ¡Ward! - grite aún más alto mientras acomodaba a la niña en la sillita homologada del coche.

Le vi bajar soñoliento las escaleras hasta que se asustó al verme preparar el coche.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La niña, esta con cuarenta de fiebre, nos vamos al hospital.

-Pero si estaba bien cuando nos hemos ido a dormir- dijo subiendo en el asiento del conductor y arrancando el coche mientras yo me subía en el del copiloto.

Y así es como acabamos en pijama en la sala de urgencias infantiles del hospital más cercano.

Los médicos se habían llevado a Samantha (era el nombre que le habíamos puesto a la niña) y nos habían pedido que esperásemos allí.

Comencé a caminar de un lado para otro de la sala de espera, comenzando a parecer una madre histérica.

Grant se levantó y me abrazó.

-Tranquila, va a estar bien, ya lo verás -me susurro al oído y yo me abrace a él con fuerza.

-Estoy asustada.

-Yo también -admitió atrayéndome más hacia él.

-¿Que será de ella si no encuentran a su familia? ¿La mandaran al sistema?

-No dejaremos que eso pase- me contesto cogiendo mi mano-. Tu y yo podríamos quedarnos con ella. No se nos está dando tan mal, ¿no?

Le mire sorprendida, no solo porque quisiera quedarse con la niña, sino por el plural.

-Antes de que tuviéramos una hija deberías de invitarme a una cita- le dije intentando quitarle seriedad al momento.

-Sé que las cosas no deberían ser así, que la gente se enamora, se casa y tiene hijos, pero... Nuestra vida no es normal, primero nos ha venido una hija por sorpresa, ahora déjame enamorarte y luego me casare contigo.

-No- le dije y el me miro dolido-. No tienes por qué enamorarme -aclare-, porque ya lo estoy.

El coloco su mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi nuca y después me beso.

-¿Los padres de Samantha Ward? -nos llamó el médico y nos separamos para acercarnos rápidamente a él-. La niña está bien. Solo es una infección de oído, con unas gotas estará como nueva en un santiamén, pero hasta entonces a nosotros os receto café.

O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O

 **Seis años después**

-Samantha, coge la bolsa de la ropita del bebé -le pidió Grant mientras me ayudaba a subir al coche.

-Grant, las P. U. T. A. S contracciones son cada cinco minutos, o te mueves y me llevas al hospital o te va a tocar asistir el parto- le avise.

Él se subió y arranco a toda velocidad al hospital donde nació nuestro primer hijo biológico, Taylor Ward.


	7. Civil War (3 de 3)

Civil War 3

La semana pasó bastante más rápido de lo que esperaba, en lo que no me parecieron más de tres días ya me encontraba frente al espejo con un vestido corto, negro con un hombro al aire y ajustado al pecho para caer libre hasta la altura de medio muslo. Con maquillaje oscuro pero discreto y una coleta alta en la que había puesto unas pocas extensiones para que no me quedase como una de esas coletitas que llevan los perros de pelo largo para despejar sus ojos.

Decidí dejar de pensar tonterías y salir hacia donde habíamos quedado cuando me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a compararme con canes.

-Estás guapísima- me dijo Bobbie, la cual había vuelto junto con Hunter al haber conseguido un trato con el gobierno ruso.

-Gracias.

-Llegas tarde- me dijo.

-Lo sé… estoy nerviosa y me he pasado diez minutos auto convenciéndome de salir de la habitación- confesé.

-Estás guapísima, y es Steve Rogers ¡Por el amor de Dios! Es un chico guapísimo y encantador. Va a salir bien, esta vez va a salirte bien.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque te lo mereces- me contestó empujándome por los hombros hacia la salida-. Vas a ir a esa cita y vas a pasar una de las mejores noches de tu vida.

-Voy a pasar una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

-Al fin y al cabo el chico te está llevando al restaurante más caro del sitio donde creció.

 **...0.**

La cena fue bastante bien, no faltó conversación en ningún momento y nos lo pasamos genial compartiendo anécdotas.

-¿Vamos a bailar?- le pregunté emocionada.

-Nunca he bailado, y la verdad es que la música que se baila ahora no es muy… de mi estilo- me dijo.

-Rebobina. ¿Nunca, nunca has bailado?- le pregunte remarcando el segundo nunca.

-Tienes que entenderlo, yo antes de la guerra no era… atractivo para las mujeres por lo que todas se iban con Bucky. Ni siquiera me atrevía a hablar con ellas, me imponían. Aun me imponéis.

-A mí no me lo ha parecido, estoy pasando una noche estupenda. Y Peggie, ¿nunca bailaste con ella?- dije arrepintiéndome al instante al recordar el reciente fallecimiento de la mujer, pero a él pareció no importarle.

-Quedé para bailar con ella, pero acabe sepultado en la nieve unos cuantos años.

-Está bien, pues hagamos algo. Déjame llevarte a un sitio, es una especie de pub con música en directo. No hay reggaetón, ni música electrónica, solo pop y baladas ¿Qué te parece?

-Me encantaría.

Y así fue como acabamos en una pista de baile, yo con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y él con los suyos rodeando mi cintura bailando a ritmo de _I will always love you_ de Witney Houston.

A eso de las tres de la mañana, y muy a mi pesar ya que no quería que la noche acabara aun, él me acompañó hasta la puerta de la base.

-Bueno, pues… ya está- dije.

-Sí, ya está… Hasta que volvamos a vernos ¿la semana que viene?

-Falta mucho para la semana que viene- le contesté con una mueca triste.

-Muchísimo- me contestó él-. ¿El jueves?

-Tres días aun es mucho tiempo.

-Te paso a recoger mañana a las veinte horas.

-Diecisiete horas… creo que con mucho esfuerzo poder soportarlo- le contesté.

Y por desgracia tuve que esperarlo treinta y una gracias a una misión que me ocupo la noche que yo creía libre hasta las doce del día anterior.

Esa noche me llevó al zoo… sí, al zoo y por la noche. La verdad es que fue una idea mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba. Ese lugar tan grande para nosotros solos, la libertad, las sensaciones y el hecho de que se acordara de que le conté que mi día preferido del año cuando era pequeña era el que las monjas nos traían al zoo.

Paseamos viendo como los animales estaban bastante más activos que por el día y nos dimos nuestro primer beso en un puente cubierto por vegetación en la parte del techo y que cruzaba un pequeño río con peces de colores. Entre las hojas de las enredaderas que cubrían el puente se podían ver pequeñas luces blancas, que aparecían de repente, ya que las hojas impedían ver los cables.

Las citas pasaron, bastante más seguidas que ninguna que hubiera tenido antes con ningún otro chico. Nuestra tercera cita fue viendo una película en el cine y la cuarta en el paseo marítimo. Y todas en menos de diez días.

A los tres meses de relación llegó el momento de pasar juntos un fin de semana. Nos fuimos a una casita en el campo, era pequeña pero acogedora. Cuando llegó la noche del viernes al sábado casi me da algo al verle dispuesto a dormir en el sofá.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté.

-Dormir.

-¿En el sofá?- le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-Solo hay una cama.

-De matrimonio- le contesté dando unos pasos más hacia él.

-Ya, pero…

Sonreí y me senté a su lado en el sofá cogiendo su mano y dándola un pequeño apretón.

-¿Pero qué?- le dije-. Llevamos saliendo tres meses Steve. Tres. Creo que podemos dormir juntos.

-Ah…- ¿Estaba nervioso, enserio?

-Steve… una duda ¿Has dormido alguna vez con una chica?- le pregunté. Estaba claro que él era de los que se quedaba después del sexo, o incluso abrazarlas sin que hubiera más contacto físico que ese en toda la noche.

-No- confesó.

-¿Eres virgen?- le pregunté y él se puso rojo como un tomate y bajaba la cabeza avergonzado. Oh, Dios mío, lo era-. Vale, no pasa nada, lo entiendo.

-Es vergonzoso- me confesó-. Antes del suero ya te conté que yo no le resultaba atractivo a las mujeres y después me enamoré de Peggie y… ella y yo ni siquiera llegamos a tener una cita y aunque la hubiéramos tenido en aquella época no estaba muy bien visto ese tipo de relaciones antes del matrimonio- me contó-, y después de que SHIELD me encontrara… no tuve tiempo para preocuparme por eso. Entre lo de Nueva York, la caída de SHIELD, Bucky y las misiones que Furia me mandaba rara vez podía salir de casa a conocer gente.

-Steve, no tiene por qué pasar nada esta noche si no quieres, pero no voy a permitir que duermas en el sofá teniendo una cama de matrimonio en la habitación- dije seria.

-¿No te importa?

-¿Cómo me va a importar?

Esa noche nos dimos unos cuantos besos y dormimos abrazados, y lo mismo pasó el resto de las noches de ese fin de semana. Él quería hacer algo especial para nuestra primera vez, así que yo no protesté y como una chica buena decidí esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta. Yo nunca había desvirgado a nadie y la verdad es que también me sentía bastante nerviosa.

El momento no llegó hasta el tercer fin de semana que pasamos juntos, en el quinto mes de relación. Él estaba muy nervioso y fue lento y lleno de amor después de que me enseñase un anillo y me preguntase si quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Cuando me dijo que quería algo especial nunca me imaginé eso.

Cuando el fin de semana acabó, y con el permiso de Coulson, decidí llevarle conmigo a la base. Se enfadó bastante al ver a Coulson vivo y que nunca le hubiera dicho nada, pero la cosa se arregló con una cerveza y una larga charla en la que se veía a Coulson como si fuese un niño de cinco años conociendo a su héroe de televisión… una imagen que no olvidaré en la vida… y que jamás permitiré que Coulson olvide.

Nos casamos a los ocho meses, fue una boda pequeña huyendo de la prensa, con luna de miel en Hawái. Coulson me llevó al altar con lágrimas en los ojos como todo padre que se precie. Tuve que recordarle que nos mudaríamos a la base para lograr tranquilizarle.

Al año de casarnos me encontré con una prueba de embarazo en la mano. Comenzamos a hacernos ilusiones cuando se puso rosa, pero una noche me desperté sangrando. Fue un duro golpe, ya habíamos comprado una cuna y Coulson nos había conseguido la habitación del al lado para el bebé.

Pero gracias a eso nos dimos cuenta de cuanto deseábamos ser padres, así que, dos meses después del duro golpe nos pusimos a ello hasta que un día, cuatro meses después, la prueba volvió a salir positiva.

A los ocho meses nació una pequeña niña a la que llamamos Chloe. Phil estaba como loco con ella, fue la niña más consentida de toda la base y a los cinco años ya se las apañó para que su abuela May la enseñara a ser tan "guay" como ella. Yo la vi aprender a dar patadas mientras mi tripa volvía a crecer hasta no dejarme verme los pies. Hasta que un año después un pequeño niño de casi un años de edad llamado James nos hizo poner cierres de seguridad y acolchar toda la base.

Este pequeño fue el niño de los ojos de Fitz, se le metía con él en el laboratorio a hacer "magia" con todas las probetas y más de una vez acabaron los dos recibiendo una bronca por parte de Coulson y otra mía por pasarse de peligrosos.

Como era de esperar Chloe y James acabaron trabajando para SHIELD. Chloe especialista y James en el laboratorio.

El Capitán América comenzó a trabajar para SHIELD y poco a poco la orgnizacion se fue volviendo a ganar el reconocimiento y respeto que tuvo en su día, antes de la caída de SHIELD.


	8. Mi mundo (1 de ?)

Mi mundo (Parte 1/?)

 **Resumen: Skye no es lo que parece, ella no pertenece a este mundo, sino a uno mucho más misterioso: el mundo mágico. Después de haber ido a la escuela de aurores y haber sido la primera de su promoción siendo la protegida de nada más y nada menos que Alastor "ojo loco" Moody, tras una misión en la que las cosas fueron tremendamente mal ella decidió dejar el cuerpo de aurores e incluso el mundo mágico. Pero con la vuelta del Lord Oscuro la orden del Phoenix va en su busca por ayuda.**

-Tocado- dijo Ward a regañadientes colocando la chincheta roja en su sitio- B-3.

-Agua- dije con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡No es posible! No has colocado los barcos, admítelo- dijo señalándome con el dedo índice.

-Si lo he hecho- dije con una carcajada mientras ocultaba mi tablero al verle levantarse para ver la posición de mis barcos.

"Ploff" Conocía ese sonido como la palma de mi mano, era alguien apareciéndose. Tragué saliva sonoramente mientras escuchaba a Tonks chocarse contra unas cajas.

-¡Ten cuidado Nymphadora!- ese era Alastor. Comencé a temblar, iban a estropear todo lo que había conseguido.

-¡No me llames Nymphadora!- casi podía ver su pelo cambiar de color.

-Mantente detrás de mí- me dijo Ward levantándose pistola en mano pero yo le sujeté del brazo.

-No hace falta, sé quiénes son- él me miró extrañado aun sin bajar el arma. Cogí su mano y comencé a bajarla, no quería que le hechizaran-. Por favor- May y Coulson que habían aparecido también con las pistolas en alto las bajaron tímidamente.

De repente pude ver aparecer a Tonks seguida por Ojo Loco.

-¡Aquí estás! No sabes lo que nos ha costado encontrarte- dijo Tonks mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme.

-Esa era la idea- le contesté cuando nos separamos. El equipo nos miraba como si fuese la cosa más extraña del universo-. Hola, Alastor.

-Skye, cuanto tiempo- me dijo-. Necesitamos tu ayuda, la orden necesita a sus miembros.

-Dejé de ser de la orden hace tiempo, estoy rehaciendo mi vida, ¿por qué no me dejáis hacerlo?

-Un auror es siempre un auror, si no que haces trabajando aquí. Un arma muggle, una varita, has acabado en el mismo punto. Solo que en el mundo mágico eras una aurora con futuro, la primera de tu promoción y una leyenda y aquí no eres más que… ¿Qué? Una consultora.

-Sé lo que dejé atrás- le dije.

-Sé que lo sabes… no vendría en tu busca si no te necesitásemos de verdad- me dijo dando unos pasos hacia mí y tendiéndome una varita, mi varita, la había dejado en mi taquilla de aurora antes de irme para siempre… o lo que yo creí para siempre.

-La guardaste- dije alargando mi mano para coger mi varita.

-Cómo ya te he dicho, un auror nunca deja de ser auror, la guardaba para cuando estuvieses preparada para volver. Estamos en tiempos de guerra Skye… la última vez que hubo tantos magos oscuros tu ni siquiera sabías de la existencia de la magia. Él ha vuelto.

-¿Cuándo?- le contesté preocupada.

-Hace casi dos años.

-Entonces… todo eso que ha estado pasando…

-Sí. Es como la última vez.

-¿Potter?- pregunté.

-Él está a salvo, por ahora. Pero pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad, hay que trasladarle antes de que eso pase. Quiere ser auror.

-Cómo no- contesté con una pequeña sonrisa-. Me hubiera gustado coincidir con él… me han dicho que es todo un pieza.

-Casi como tu… McGonagall se libró de ti y aparecieron ellos… sin olvidar la corona de los gemelos Weasley- me dijo Tonks

Sonreí.

-¿Quiénes sois?- les preguntó Coulson-. Y algo más importante, ¿cómo habéis entrado?

-Disculpe nuestra falta de educación- sonrió Tonks acercándose a él y tendiéndole la mano. La estrecharon-. Yo son Nymphadora Tonks y él es Alastor Moody, aurores del ministerio de magia inglés. Ah, y hemos entrado con magia, por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Tonks, son muggles- le dije-, no es tan obvio como crees.

-Oh.

-¿Muggles?- preguntó Fitz.

-Gente no mágica. Hay algo que tengo que contaros- le dije al equipo señalando los sillones para que se sentaran. Moody puso cara de resignación y se sentó al igual que el equipo y Tonks.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Coulson.

-Soy bruja- dije. Sé que fue algo brusco, pero… ¿Cómo lo dirías tú?

-¿Bruja?- dijo Ward.

-Sí- al ver la confusión de todos decidí orientarlo de otra forma-. Será mejor que comience desde el principio. Yo estaba en Santa Agnes cuando un hombre mayor, con barba y pelo largo vino a verme. Se presentó como Albus Dumbledore. Escuché que murió- dije mirando a Alastor-, me entristeció muchísimo… era un gran hombre.

-Fue Snape… ese cerdo grasiento…- me contestó el famoso auror-. Continúa, o no acabaremos nunca.

-Él me habló por primera vez de la magia cuando yo tenía once años. Yo no le creí, por supuesto, hasta que hizo levitar mi escritorio. Me habló de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico. Me prestó dinero para comprarme esta barita y mis libros… pagaron todos mis estudios, en realidad, incluida la escuela de aurores.

-¿Aurores?

-Cazadores de magos tenebrosos… son… como las fuerzas especiales del mundo mágico.

-Somos- dijo Tonks y yo la mire confundida-. Somos como las fuerzas especiales del mundo mágico. Sigues siendo aurora, siempre lo serás.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste?- me preguntó Jemma.

Respiré hondo.

-Algo salió tremendamente mal en una misión… quise alejarme de todo aquello. Hacía tres años que apenas oía hablar del mundo mágico.

May me miró con comprensión y evitó que Fitz hablara cuando quiso preguntarme algo más al respecto.

-¿Contra quién es la guerra?- preguntó Coulson cambiando de tema.

-Su nombre es Lord Voldemort- dijo Moody y Tonks se estremeció-. Es uno de los magos más oscuros de todos los tiempos. Ha hecho cosas horribles, ha matado a muchísimas personas, muggles, magos, niños, ancianos… la mayoría de sus seguidores son tan crueles y sádicos como él. Pero sobre todo ataca a Muggles y nacidos de muggles, no cree que merezcan vivir… no los ve como nada más que insectos.

-¿Vas a volver?- me preguntó May.

Miré a Tonks y a Moody y luego al equipo para luego quedarme unos segundos mirando fijamente mi varita. Aún tenía pesadillas sobre aquel día, esa celda húmeda y fría, los gritos, el dolor, el sabor a sangre…

La mirada de Tonks era suplicante.

-Te necesitamos- me dijo Moody.

-Si decides volver, iré contigo- me dijo Ward.

-Todos iremos contigo- completó Coulson y vi al resto asentir.

-¡NO!- dije rotunda mientras me levantaba del reposabrazos del sillón en el que estaba sentada- sois muggles, acabaréis muertos.

-Tenemos armas, y entrenamiento. SHIELD ha luchado contra alienígenas…- me rebatió Ward.

-Y Coulson acabó muerto- le corté.

-Pero estoy aquí- me dijo este.

-Porque a Furia le dio por usarte como a una rata de laboratorio- le contesté.

-Skye- me dijo Fitz levantándose y acercándose a mí hasta quedar cara a cara-, somos familia, ¿recuerdas? No se abandona a la familia. Si tú vas nosotros también iremos y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. Quieres protegernos, y lo entiendo- me paró cuando intenté hablar-, pero nosotros también queremos protegerte a ti.

No pude evitarlo y le abracé con fuerza mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Moody.

-Donde nos hospedaremos ¿Grimmauld Place o la casa de los Weasley?

Tonks se levantó dando saltitos y me abrazó con fuerza, tanta que casi me tira al suelo.

-La casa de los Weasley- me dijo cuándo me soltó-. Estamos algo apretados pero os haremos hueco. Llegaras a tiempo para la boda de Bill y Fleur.

-Y para trasladar al chico- dijo Moody-. Recoged vuestras cosas, voy a montar un traslador para dentro de una hora.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Al montar con magia mi equipaje a penas tarde quince minutos, así que me dedique ayudar al resto ante sus ojos de asombro al ver sus cosas volando a su alrededor.

Hice un hechizo de extensión en una mochila y metimos el equipaje dentro, otra vez ante su sorpresa. Ward se ofreció voluntario para llevarlo.

-No pesa- dijo sorprendido.

-Magia- le respondí con una sonrisa- Eso es el traslador- dije señalando una tetera que había en la mesa-, cuando llegue la hora todos debéis estar tocándolo u os quedareis aquí.

Poco después Moody ya nos había avisado y nos encontrábamos todos rodeando al traslador… no podíamos estar más apretados rodeando esa tetera… Sentimos como algo tiraba de nuestro estómago y de repente nos aparecimos en la madriguera.

Al llegar todo el equipo aterrizó de bruces contra el suelo ante las miradas de Tonks, Moody y la mía, demasiado acostumbrados a esto como para caernos… el pobre Fitz hasta vomitó.

Miré la peculiar casa y respiré hondo antes de comenzar a andar hacia ella… ver a toda esa familia de pelirrojos seria como decir "Hola mundo mágico, bienvenido de vuelta a mi vida".


	9. Rescate (Skye y Ward)

Rescate (Skye y Ward)

 **Resumen: Ward es secuestrado HYDRA al decidir traicionarlos para salvar a Skye y al equipo, aunque es ella la que le acaba salvando (situado en la primera temporada).**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **your light is inside of me (tu luz está dentro de mí)**

 **like a raging roar (como un rugido intenso)**

 **like an ocean born (como el nacimiento de un océano)**

 **you´re in my veins (estás en mis venas)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **NARRA SKYE**

Y de repente todo ocurre en unas décimas de segundo, no te da tiempo a pensar, solo reaccionas. Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil, como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un instinto que viene de lo más profundo de tu ser potenciado por salvar aquello que amas.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **your voice is serenity (tu voz es serenidad)**

 **when the sun goes down (cuando el sol se pone)**

 **And the strength I´ve found (y la fuerza que he encontrado)**

 **Is in my veins (está en mis venas)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Nos salvó, nos escondió por el avión y le dijo a Garrett que nos había matado- me dijo Jemma-, cuando aterrizamos nos intentó sacar del avión pero…

-Pero nos pillaron- siguió Fitz-, nos dijo que no parasemos de correr, que cogiéramos uno de los coches del aeródromo y que nos fuéramos. Nos dijo que él nos seguiría de cerca.

-Pero cuando llegamos al coche y nos giramos a mirarle él estaba en el suelo, le estaban pegando una autentica paliza… nos gritó que nos fuéramos y…- de repente Jemma se puso a llorar abrazada a Fitz.

-Debimos haber hecho algo- dijo él devolviéndole el abrazo-, pero… nosotros no usamos la fuerza, usamos el cerebro y…

-Hay que ir a por él- dije mirando a Coulson-, le mataran…

-Creí que decías que él era malo- me dijo.

-Y lo decía, pero… el Grant Ward que nosotros conocíamos, el buen hombre, hubiera salvado a Fitz-Simmons, y salvó a Fitz-Simmons. Quizás… quizás no fuese todo mentira.

May me miró intuitiva y asintió.

-Está bien- dijo Coulson-, pero esto no quiere decir que vuelva a ser un activo- dijo sin admitir discusión y yo asentí de acuerdo con la medida preventiva.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- pregunté.

-Lo primero es que os mentalicéis de que puede que ya esté muerto- dijo May que aún no había superado el hecho de haberse acostado con un traidor-, y si en el mejor de los casos está vivo dudo que HYDRA sea clemente con los traidores.

-Habló de ti- me dijo Jemma-, nos dijo que quería hacer las cosas bien por ti. Escoger el bando adecuado… hacer algo por lo que tu volvieses a sentirte orgullosa de él, que quería hacer las cosas bien por ti.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **our story binds us (la historia nos une)**

 **like right and wrong (como el bien y el mal)**

 **your hand in mine (tu mano en la mía)**

 **marching to the beat of the stars (marchando al ritmo de las estrellas)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¿Dónde estaba el aerodromo?- preguntó Coulson.

-A unos cincuenta kilómetros ¿pero de verdad crees que seguirán allí?-contestó Fitz.

-No lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo. Además, si hay algo que conozco de Jonh Garrett es su afán de superioridad, siempre se ha creído invencible, si el aeródromo era de HYDRA seguirán allí.

-Y Grant ¿seguirán teniéndolo ahí?- pregunté

-Sí- dijo Coulson-, Garrett querrá encargarse personalmente.

-Hay que darse prisa.

-Bien, iremos nosotros cuatro- dijo Coulson señalándonos a May, Tripp, y a mí, y a sí mismo, claro-, May, tu entrarás con Skye, vuestra misión es encontrarle y sacarle de allí. Tripp, tú y yo crearemos una distracción.

-¿Y Garrett?- pregunté-, ¿Qué va a pasar con Garrett?

-Si le encontramos, le cogeremos, pero la prioridad es el rescate- me contestó.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **And we walk together into the light (y caminamos juntos hacia la luz)**

 **And my love will be your armor tonight (y mi amor será tu armadura esta noche)**

 **We are lionhearts (somos heroes)**

 **And we stand together facing a war (permaneceremos firmes frente a esta Guerra)**

 **And our love is gonna conquer it all (y nuestro amor lo conquistará todo)**

 **We are lionhearts (somos heroes)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **NARRA NARRADOR**

Grant se encontraba inconsciente atado a una silla. Tenía sangre por toda la cara y gran parte de la ropa y se notaba que le costaba respirar.

La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entraron tres hombres, Garret entre ellos. Uno de ellos tiró del palo de Grant para ponerle la cabeza hacia atrás y Garrett le lanzó un cubo de agua a la cara. Grant despertó sobresaltado y comenzó a toser.

-Mira esto, ¿ahora no eres capaz ni de soportar un poco de agua a la cara, hijo?- le preguntó-. Creí que te había enseñado mejor, pero está claro que ese "dream team" al que te mandé te ha ablandado lo suyo. Dime algo, ¿fue la chica? Skye, es mona, lo reconozco, pero ¿merece tanto la pena? ¿Tan fiera es en la cama?- Grant intentó llegar hasta él pero solo logró que la silla hiciera ruido.

-¡A ella déjala al margen!

-Te ha vuelto débil, y estúpido. Ese par de cerebritos amigos tuyos… deberían estar muertos y tú y yo seguiríamos como hasta ahora, pero, ¿ves lo que me obligas a hacer? Tardé cinco años en hacerte un buen soldado, un hombre, y todo se ha perdido en cuestión de unos meses. Una niña mona, un par de críos, la maldita caballería y un agente sentimentalista y todo mi trabajo, mi duro trabajo contigo se ha ido- y con eso le golpeó en el estómago y luego en la cara antes de que tuviese tiempo de recuperarse-. No quiero hacer esto- golpe-, tú me has obligado- golpe-, solo tenías que obedecer- golpe-. Te dije que no hicieras amigos- golpe-, ahora donde están ¿eh?- tiró de su pelo para que le mirara a la cara-, ¿crees que vendrán a por ti? A por el traidor, a por el hombre que les estuvo manipulando durante meses ¿crees que te rescataran? ¡Contesta!

-Mátame- le dijo.

-Oh, lo haré, pero antes te haré pagar todo el tiempo que me has hecho perder

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **You´re here like a silhouette (estás aquí como una silueta)**

 **When the darkness rules (cuando la oscuridad está al mando)**

 **You´re the brightest moon (eres la mas brillante luna)**

 **And I am safe (y estoy a salvo)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **NARRA SKYE**

-¡Vamos!- dio Coulson la orden y May y yo nos separamos de los dos hombres yendo hacia la parte de atrás del aeródromo para entrar al edificio.

-Esto es enorme- le dije a May-. ¿Si fuésemos unas psicópatas homicidas donde esconderíamos a un traidor para torturarlo hasta la muerte? Porque si vamos habitación por habitación no le encontraremos nunca.

May puso su mano en mi hombro y le dio un pequeño apretón.

-Le encontraremos- me dijo-, vivo.

Cuando oímos la señal, la cual era la alarma que Coulson y Tripp tenían que conectar en el otro lado del aeródromo, entramos y comenzamos a recorrer los edificios. ICER en mano, íbamos quitando de en medio a todos los que se ponían en nuestro camino.

-El prisionero ¿Dónde está?- dije cogiendo a un hombre que corría por un pasillo. Reconocía a los hombres como él a distancia, no era un soldado, era el típico hacker que jamás había salido de un universo frikie de ordenadores y juegos de guerra en línea… me rodee de muchos como él en mi temporada en la Marea Creciente.

-¿Qué prisionero?- me preguntó-, no sé de qué me hablas.

-Eres hacker, aquí no pasa nada sin que tú lo sepas, estoy segura de que tienes las cámaras de seguridad bien vigiladas, porque no estás en un buen sitio, y, vista la mierda de sistema de seguridad de datos que tenéis, eres prescindible. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que te pasas la vida vigilando esas cámaras esperando a que uno de los secuaces de Garrett venga a meterte una bala en la cabeza porque ya esté harto de que la cagues. Así que me vas a decir ahora mismo donde está en prisionero o en el próximo ordenador que vea la voy a liar y me voy a asegurar de que crean que has sido tu- May me miraba sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

-En el edificio número tres, hay un ascensor detrás de una estantería en un despacho que pone "dirección". La clave para bajar en él es 3729.

-Bien hecho- solo con eso May le disparó con el ICER y salimos corriendo.

El edificio tres no estaba muy lejos, aunque si bien defendido.

-¿Te quedan ICERS?- me preguntó mientras veíamos como los guardias pasaban de un lado a otro frente a la puerta sin inmutarse de la alarma que aun sonaba al otro lado del aerodromo.

-No- le dije.

-Vale- yo me ocupo de ellos, tú entra por una ventana de detrás y ve a buscarle. Llevaras balas de verdad, no dudes, o dispara o corre.

Sentí y me separé de ella para hacer lo acordado. Entré por una ventana y me dirigí hacia la zona de los despachos evitando ser vista. Encontré el despacho y entré en el ascensor tras marcar la clave.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **our story binds us (la historia nos une)**

 **like right and wrong (como el bien y el mal)**

 **your hand in mine (tu mano en la mía)**

 **marching to the beat of the stars (marchando al ritmo de las estrellas)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Preparé el arma para cuando las puertas se abrieran, pero no había nadie. Comencé a avanzar por los pasillos desiertos hasta que escuche voces y me escondí.

-Está inconsciente- dijo uno de los hombres.

-La alarma. ¿Crees que son sus amigos?- le contestó el otro.

-Seguramente, pero aquí abajo nunca le encontraran. Garrett sigue ahí dentro con él y nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos que sigue aquí. En definitiva, no me gustaría estar en la piel de Grant Ward- y con esto dejé de oírles y salí de mi escondite solo para oír un grito ahogado procedente de una habitación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entré. Grant se encontraba ensangrentado de pies a cabeza mientras Garrett clavaba un cuchillo poco a poco en su pierna izquierda, girándolo. Todo por provocarle el mayor daño y dolor posible.

Y de repente todo ocurre en unas décimas de segundo, no te da tiempo a pensar, solo reaccionas. Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil, como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un instinto que viene de lo más profundo de tu ser potenciado por salvar aquello que amas.

Apreté el gatillo y Garrett cayó al suelo como a cámara lenta con una bala en la cabeza. Él se había girado a ver quién era el que había entrado, por lo que su cara, muerta, todavía mostraba la sorpresa.

¿He dicho fácil? Apretar el gatillo ha sido fácil, lo difícil es ahora. Sentí como las manos se me agarrotaban alrededor de la pistola y como las piernas comenzaban a temblarme. La cabeza me funcionaba a cien kilómetros hora. Garrett estaba muerto, lo había matado, pero ese no era nuestro mayor problema ahora mismo. Los dos hombres que hablaban antes habrían escuchado el tiro y por lo que decían, sabrían que no había sido Garrett.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **And we walk together into the light (y caminamos juntos hacia la luz)**

 **And my love will be your armor tonight (y mi amor será tu armadura esta noche)**

 **We are lionhearts (somos heroes)**

 **And we stand together facing a war (permaneceremos firmes frente a esta Guerra)**

 **And our love is gonna conquer it all (y nuestro amor lo conquistará todo)**

 **We are lionhearts (somos heroes)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Respiré hondo y me acerqué a Grant. Él a penas me miraba a la cara, y cuando lo hacía no tenía pinta de reconocerme. Le desaté y le ayudé a tumbarse en el suelo.

-May- le dije por el pinganillo mientras me levantaba a toda prisa para cerrar la puerta y coloqué la silla atrancándola-, le tengo, pero no puedo con él yo sola.

-Voy para allá, dame un minuto.

-¿Algún rastro de Garrett?- preguntó Coulson.

-Está muerto- dije y volví al lado de Grant arrodillándome a su lado-. Tranquilo- le susurré-, estás a salvo.

-¿Skye?- preguntó al fin con una voz casi inaudible.

-Sí, estoy aquí y pronto nos iremos. Ya lo verás. Jemma te curará. Él ya no puede hacerte más daño.

-Lo siento- me dijo alzando su mano con esfuerzo hasta posarla en mi mejilla-, no quería hacerte daño.

-Olvídate de eso ahora.

-¿FitzSimmons?

-Están bien, no te preocupes. Llegaron a salvo y nadie les siguió. May se aseguró. Les salvaste.

Cogí la mano que él tenía en mi mejilla con una de las mías y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

-¿Sola?- preguntó.

-May, Coulson y Tripp están ahí arriba. May ya baja.

Me las apañé para ayudarle a incorporarse y le abracé contra mí. Él escondió su cara en mi cuello.

-No te duermas- le dije separándome un poco de él y quitándole el pelo de la cara.

-Lo intento.

Pronto noté golpes en la puerta y me levanté colocándome entre él y el futuro invitado. La puerta se abrió de golpe y vi la figura de dos hombres. Miraron la escena y se lanzaron sobre mí. Intenté defenderme y conseguí dar algún que otro golpe. Pude escuchar a Grant gritar "Dejadla en paz" "No la toquéis", pero fue en vano. Pronto me vi sujeta por uno de ellos que me cogía los brazos por la espalda.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?- dijo apartándome el pelo de la cara-. ¿Es ella, Ward? Sí, es la chica de la que hablaba Garrett. Ella es la que te ha vuelto un osito de peluche salvando científicos y perritos abandonados.

-Suéltala.

-No, ella ha traído aquí a sus amiguitos… espera, son VUESTROS amiguitos, y tiene que pagar por ello- lo siguiente que sentí fue un puño en la cara y cuando me di cuenta me habían lanzado al suelo y las paradas comenzaron a hacer que dejase de sentir mi cuerpo-. Puede que ella ya no te guste tanto después de lo que le vamos a…

No acabó la frase porque ambos tenían ya a May encima y pronto estaban en el suelo, no sé si inconscientes o muertos. Vi como Grant se arrastraba hasta mí.

-Skye- susurró y May se arrodilló a mi otro lado.

-Coulson, necesitamos ayuda aquí.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **You´re never far from where I am (nunca estás lejos de donde estoy)**

 **Like a lighthouse (como un faro)**

 **Bring me home (me** **traes a casa)**

 **You´re never far from me (nunca estás lejos de mi)**

 **Let your spirit glow (deja que tu espiritu brille)**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Me acerqué a la cama del motel en el que estábamos y me senté en un lateral. Grant se incorporó como pudo.

-¿Te duele?- pregunté acariciando suavemente una de sus heridas.

-Jemma me ha dado un paquete entero de analgésicos hace una media hora, yo creo que si ahora mismo me rompen otro hueso no lo sentiría- el diagnostico habían sido un montón de hematomas y heridas, muchas de ellas no tan superficiales, sobre todo la de la pierna, y seis costillas rotas-. Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, son solo unos moratones.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Él era un ser despreciable y era él o tú, así que…

-Yo también soy un ser despreciable, Skye.

-Salvaste a FitzSimmons.

-Aun así, una buena acción no cambia todo lo que hice a sus órdenes.

-Él ya no está, ahora es tu turno de pensar en que quieres ser sin él- le dije cogiendo su mano.

-Quiero ser alguien que te merezca, alguien de quien estés orgullosa- aparté la mirada.

-¿Por qué no intentas ser alguien de quien TÚ puedas orgullecerte?- le pregunté volviendo a mirarle a los ojos-. Has vivido muchos años a la sombra de una persona. ¿Necesitas que alguien te lo ordene? Está bien, ¿quieres que sea yo? Te ordeno buscarte a ti mismo, buscar quien quieres ser. No lo que yo quiera que seas, o lo que Garrett quería que fueses, lo que tú quieres ser, al margen de mí, del equipo, del pasado… Búscate tu futuro, Grant. Si quieres compartirlo con nosotros, conmigo, está bien, pero siempre siendo lo que tú quieras ser.

-¿Me ayudarás?

-En cada paso del camino

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **And we walk together into the light (y caminamos juntos hacia la luz)**

 **And my love will be your armor tonight (y mi amor será tu armadura esta noche)**

 **We are lionhearts (somos heroes)**

 **And we stand together facing a war (permaneceremos firmes frente a esta Guerra)**

 **And our love is gonna conquer it all (y nuestro amor lo conquistará todo)**

 **We are lionhearts (somos heroes)**

 **And we walk together into the light (y caminamos juntos hacia la luz)**

 **And my love will be your armor tonight (y mi amor será tu armadura esta noche)**

 **We are lionhearts (somos heroes)**


	10. Canto de sirena (Skye y Ward)

Canto de sirena (Skye y Ward)

Mi vida es una mentira, una en la que yo decidí vivir. Lo que les he contado sobre mi es solo producto de mi imaginación.

Nosotras no somos como nos pintan en las historias. No somos seres crueles que hacen naufragar barcos, ni muñequitas que se peinan mientras cantan una bonita canción sobre una roca situada algo adentrada en el mar.

Nosotras interactuamos con los humanos, somos amigas de humanos, nos enamoramos de humanos, no nos queda otra, no existen los hombres entre nosotras... Ni siquiera aquellas que se sienten atraídas hacia las de su mismo sexo ven atractivas a otras sirenas.

El amor... nuestra gran perdición... todas las sirenas nacemos con un alma pura y solo el amor no correspondido, o la pérdida del ser amado pueden oscurecerlas.

Cuando una sirena se enamora es para siempre... siempre amará a esa persona.

Y aquí es donde quería yo llegar, mi hermana sufrió este destino, el de la perdida de Jared, ella se volvió un ser oscuro, lleno de rencor. Su único motivo para seguir con vida era vengar su muerte.

Para eso se fue al mundo humano, y al irse destrozó todo a su paso. Después de esto decidí irme a un lugar en el que no fuera la hermana de quien destruyó nuestro hogar, así que yo también me fui al mundo humano, prometiéndome jamás encontrar a esa persona especial para no sufrir el mismo destino que mi hermana.

El primer error lo cometí con Miles, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no era él ese hombre con el que mi alma cambiaría, pero él me enseñó a hackear y eso me llevó a mi siguiente error... entrar en SHIELD.

La primera vez que le vi en esa sala de interrogatorios (porque cinco segundos antes de que me pusiera una bolsa en la cabeza no cuenta) sentí una atracción que no había sentido jamás en mi vida.

Así que cuando Coulson me ofreció unirme mi cabeza grito un enorme "NO" mientras mis labios decían "sí".

Pronto supe que era él. La parte racional de mi me gritaba que me alejase de él, pero el mando de mis acciones lo llevaban mis sentimientos, así que en lugar de eso me acerqué a él todo lo que pude.

Os preguntaréis como he hecho para que todavía no me pillen, fácil, hay bañera y un avión no puede tener goteras… y tampoco es como que si caminamos bajo la lluvia saliese a relucir nuestra autentica naturaleza… aunque si la lluvia es de esas que te calan hasta los huesos en pocos minutos tendría un problema.

Todo empezó a torcerse cuando nos llegó una misión bastante extraña. Un grupo de mujeres con habilidades hídricas estaban causando estragos cerca de la costa. Yo me puse a temblar, ¿Cuántos grupos formados únicamente por mujeres con habilidades hídricas y que además no sean sirenas hay? La respuesta es clara: ninguno. Tenían que ser sirenas.

Mi cerebro llegó rápido a una conclusión muy simple: descubrirían mí autentica naturaleza.

Después de las declaraciones de Furia a través de la pantalla que confirmaban la existencia de las sirenas el avión despegó y nos pusimos en marcha.

Temía encontrarme a mi hermana, hacía cinco años que no la veía y no sabría si sería capaz de enfrentarme a ella. Éramos inseparables, pero todo acabó el día en que él murió.

Pronto llegamos a la costa y nos pusimos en marcha hacía el punto de mayor actividad. Era un lugar con grandes acantilados y demasiado bosque en el que muy de vez en cuando aparecían playas de no más de un kilómetro de longitud. El sitio perfecto para que las sirenas se escondiesen.

-Recordad que no podréis ganarlas si se meten en el agua, el truco es pillarlas en tierra- nos dijo Coulson.

-¿A que nos enfrentamos? ¿Qué pueden hacer?- preguntó Ward.

-Controlan el agua en cualquiera de sus estados… se han visto casos en los que han congelado o evaporado el agua del cuerpo de una persona- le contestó Coulson. Eso no todas podíamos hacerlo, solo se consigue con un gran dominio de nuestros poderes y si de por si eres bastante poderosa.

-Ósea, que estamos jodidos- dijo Fitz.

-Sí- le contestó Ward.

-Vamos allá.

May y Coulson entraron por un lado y Ward y yo por otro mientras que FitzSimmons se quedaban en la furgoneta encargándose de las comunicaciones.

Miraba a mi alrededor, buscando signos que solo yo sabría identificar de la presencia de sirenas. Vi un símbolo en uno de los árboles, era de un ritual de protección contra ojos humanos curiosos, lo que me hizo ir aún más alerta, Ward no las vería llegar hasta que las tuviese encima, pero yo sí.

-¿Algo?- preguntó May.

-No- contestó Ward delante de mí, con la pistola preparada.

De repente vi aparecer a lo lejos a tres mujeres, acompañadas de grandes estalactitas puntiagudas. Al darse cuenta de que yo podía verlas nos la lanzaron. Salté sobre Ward y le tiré al suelo mientras él miraba sorprendido lo ocurrido, sobre todo por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Gracias- me dijo.

-Nada- le contesté levantándome y tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara él también, una vez en pie miró a su alrededor, buscando la amenaza… amenaza que no podría ver hasta que no se alejase lo suficiente de cualquier marca ritual.

-Sigamos- me dijo y continuamos adelante hasta el acantilado donde nos encontraríamos con May y Coulson.

-¡NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO!- dijo Coulson a través de los pinganillos- ¡¿DE DÓNDE VIENEN!?

-A nosotros también nos han atacado de la nada- informó Ward-. ¿Necesitáis refuerzos?

-No. Id al punto de encuentro.

Y solo con eso seguimos adelante, pronto salimos del radio de acción de la marca para encontrarme con otra que no lograba identificar con exactitud, pero tenía pinta de ser una marca de territorio para que no las invadieran otras "almas oscuras", como eran llamadas en el mar, al igual que nosotras, las que no nos habíamos oscurecido, nos llamaban "almas blancas".

-No queremos humanos aquí- dijo una voz desde el bosque-. Márchate.

Seguimos avanzando, ignorando las advertencias.

-Lárgate, humano. No perteneces a este lugar- dijo otra voz distinta. Estaba claro que sabían que yo era una sirena.

-¿Vienes a unirte a nosotras, alma blanca?- me preguntaron.

-Sigue avanzando- me dijo Ward ignorándolas.

-Miradla, un alma tan pura ayudando a los humanos a llegar hasta nosotras- dijo otra voz.

-¡TRAIDORA!- exclamó otra.

-¡CIEGA, ellos te abandonaran, los humanos siempre lo hacen!- gritó otra.

-Únete a nosotras. Ven conmigo, hermana- me quedé paralizada y Ward lo notó

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el poniéndome una mano en el hombro-. ¿De qué hablan?

-Salgamos de aquí- le pedí con lágrimas en los ojos-, corramos al acantilado. Te lo contaré, pero no es el momento.

Él cogió mi mano y comenzó a correr.

-¡ILUSA!

-¡Serás una de nosotras!

-Él se irá.

Corrimos hasta el acantilado y las voces pararon.

-¡Skye, mírame! -me pidió Ward tomando mi cara entra sus manos-, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Lo siento- dije-, yo…- pero no pude seguir porque nada más Coulson y May aparecieron se escuchó un tiro que dio de lleno en el hombro de Ward tirándole al mar por el acantilado de varios metros de altura-. ¡GRANT!

Corrí hacia el borde del acantilado y me lancé tras él. Sentí mis células cambiar una vez llegué al agua y cogí el cuerpo inerte de Ward, comencé a nadar todo lo rápido que pude hacia él y una vez le alcancé le lleve hacia una de las playas, tan cerca del acantilado que se veía fácilmente desde el.

Me arrastré por la arena, aun en forma de sirena, mientras le sacaba y me incorporé apoyándome en los brazos.

-Grant- lloré su nombre mientras me dedicaba a hacer presión sobre su pecho una y otra vez intentando quitar el agua de sus pulmones-. Grant, por favor.

Mientras seguía haciendo presión sobre su pecho sentí los ojos de May y Coulson recorriendo mi autentica forma, sorprendidos.

De repente Ward empezó a toser y se quejó por el brazo. Me lancé a abrazarle, pero pronto me separé cuando vi aparecer a unas veinte mujeres, todas vestidas de negro.

Esta vez sí que cambié mi cola de sirena por mis piernas de humana y me levanté, furibunda. Comenzó a haber mucho aire y sentí más poder que nunca correr por mis venas. El agua del mar comenzó a ascender en forma de grandes columnas circulares, como si fueran espirales.

-¡Hermana, eres una estúpida! Tu vida hubiera sido mucho mejor sin él, a mi lado.

-¡A tu lado!, ¿siendo algo como en lo que tú te has convertido?- le pregunté a voz en grito.

-No seas exagerada, no es para tanto- me dijo-, no hay reglas… hacemos lo que queremos cuando queremos.

-No debiste haberlo hecho… debiste haberte quedado como las antiguas oscuras, pudriéndote en el mar. Fue un error que decidierais salir del mundo marino.

-Ellos están horrorizados de lo que eres, mira sus caras- me giré para mirarles y más que horrorizados estaban sorprendidos.

-Es mi naturaleza, no su problema- le contesté-, pero tu si eres mi problema. Debí pararte cuando Jared murió, cuando destruiste nuestro hogar… cuando me obligaste a exiliarme al mundo humano… pero hoy has cometido tu último error- dije señalando la pistola que guardaba en su pantalón, ella era la única que tenía una, en realidad.

Las columnas de agua se lanzaron hacia ellas como si de dragones de hielo se tratasen mientras que más columnas procedentes de sus propios poderes salían del mar ante la atenta mirada de la parte del equipo que tenía tras de mí. Pero yo jamás había sido más poderosa que en este momento.

Podía entender el porqué del poder de las oscuras, estaba experimentando la rabia que eso producía… la pérdida del objeto del amor puro e infinito que nosotras éramos capaces de procesar. Podía entender por qué las consumía.

La lucha comenzó, una contra veinte… estaba perdida, pero caería luchando.

Mi habilidad con mis poderes no era ningún secreto, ni de lejos, era una de las mejores. Pero la desventaja era enorme.

Los dragones de hielo y agua hirviendo volaban de un lado para otro. Escudos de agua y hielo aparecían de repente.

Pronto sentí que estaba perdida, pero de la nada comenzaron a aparecer sirenas del mar, almas blancas, rápidas se posicionaron a mi lado y comenzaron a luchar junto a mí.

-Nosotras nos encargamos- me dijo una de ellas, me acordaba de ella, cuidaba de mí y de mi hermana de niñas-. Corre junto a él, llévale a curarle y cuéntales la verdad. Ellos te perdonarán.

-¿Cómo…?

-Hace tiempo que teníamos planeado venir a enfrentarnos a ellas, ha sido simple casualidad.

Corrí hacia ellos y ayudé a Ward a levantarse.

-Salgamos de aquí- dije-, os lo explicaré todo, pero tenemos que llevarle con Jemma.

Salimos de allí, dejando atrás la batalla acuática que se había formado en aquella playa. Una vez estuvimos de vuelta en el avión, mientras curaban a Ward, comenzaron las preguntas.

Les describí el océano donde crecí, les hablé de mi madre, quien se oscureció cuando yo era aún muy joven y de la que apenas sabía nada. Les conté la historia de mi hermana con Jared y el motivo por el que vine al mundo humano. Les expliqué el amor de las sirenas, aunque me preocupe de no desvelar que el dueño del mío se encontraba entre nosotros.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y aún no había conseguido dormirme. Había sido un día de muchas emociones. Me encontraba en la barra de bar que había en el avión frente a un vaso de Ron con Coca-Cola… el vaso más grande que había encontrado en todo el avión.

Una puerta se abrió y alguien se sentó a mi lado, cogiendo un vaso y una botella, llenándolo con el contenido de la misma.

-Gracias, por salvarme aunque eso significara que exponer lo que eres.

-Tu vida es más importante que mi secreto- le respondí aun sin mirarle.

-Miles… era ese hombre, ¿verdad? Por eso le avisaste- me dijo totalmente convencido y… ¿algo dolido?

-No- le dije-, no le avisé porque fuese ese hombre… le avisé porque tengo un cariño especial por él.

-La persona de la que os enamoráis de esa forma… es una especial o puede ser cualquiera.

-Ni una cosa ni la otra. Hay muchos candidatos a lo largo del mundo, y puedes conocer a más de uno, pero enamorarte de esa manera es cosa del tiempo y de la convivencia.

-¿Has encontrado a alguna de esas personas?

-Aha, a dos- le contesté antes de dar un largo trago a mi vaso-, Miles era uno.

-¿Y que fue del otro?

-Ahí sigue- le contesté sin saber que decir.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es igual para la otra persona?

-A veces sí, a veces no. Todo empieza con una gran atracción, esa si la sienten ambos, pero el amor llega con el tiempo.

-Cuando te conocí me dejaste sin habla- me confesó.

-¿Entonces normalmente eras más capullo?- me burlé.

-Sí, como un setenta y cinco por ciento más- me siguió el juego mientras dejaba su copa en la barra y me arrebataba la mía de mis manos para hacer lo mismo. Posicionó sus manos en los lados del taburete y lo giró para hacerme estar cara a cara con él-. Dime algo ¿soy yo?

Le miré sorprendida.

-Sí- le contesté con voz apenas audible. Él simplemente cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me besó.


	11. Desaparecida

Cuando una mañana todo el equipo despertó rápidamente sintió que algo no andaba bien. Era esa sensación en el pecho que se siente cuando algo malo va a pasar.

La primera en salir de la que era su habitación fue May e inmediatamente sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

Había cosas tiradas en el suelo y sangre en una de las paredes, con gotas esparcidas por el suelo hasta la salida, como si hubiese habido una auténtica batalla en aquel lugar.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Aquello debió de haber armado un gran escándalo.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar antes de comenzar a buscar a los miembros del equipo, alguno de ellos podía estar herido.

En quien primero pensó la especialista fue en Coulson, así que corrió a las escaleras que subían hacia su despecho. Pero nada más subir un par de escalones él comenzó a bajarlos sorprendido de lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí?!- preguntó.

-No lo sé. Creo que alguien puede estar herido- le informó la mujer-, hay sangre en una de las paredes.

-Yo comprobaré a Ward y a Fitz- le contestó el líder del equipo-, tu ocúpate de las chicas.

Los dos veteranos se separaron en dirección a las habitaciones. Coulson abrió la puerta de la litera de Fitz, quien se encontraba despierto mirando al techo.

-¿Ocurre algo? Señor- preguntó incorporándose en la cama.

-La sala común está destrozada- le contó ante la sorpresa del ingeniero-. Hay sangre.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó levantándose de un salto.

-No lo sé- le contestó sincero mientras se apartaba de la puerta para que saliera. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con Jemma, la cual había tenido una experiencia similar con May.

Entonces Ward salió despreocupado de su habitación para encontrarse con la escena.

-¿Qué?- no supo ni que decir. Los dos veteranos se miraron entre ellos , solo faltaba una persona por salir.

Corrieron a la habitación de la Hacker y abrieron de golpe la puerta.

La habitación estaba desierta, la cama sin hacer, y las cosas de la mesilla tiradas por el

Desde dentro de la habitación vio cómo se movían los labios de Jemma, pero no escuchó sonido alguno. Se levantó y salió en busca de algún artefacto que provocará esto, y lo encontró.

En una de las paredes, casi mimetizado en uno de los muebles, había un pequeño artefacto. Diminuto.

-Fitz, ven aquí- le llamó y el ingeniero pronto estuvo a su lado-. Mira esto.

-Bajaremos por las herramientas- dijo Jemma mientras los dos salían en dirección al laboratorio.

-¿Crees que fue eso lo que impidió que escuchásemos lo que ocurría aquí afuera?- preguntó May y Coulson asintió mientras Ward, intentando mantener la calma, inspeccionaba la habitación de Skye y la sala común.

-No tenemos video- dijo señalando al spray negro sobre la cámara.

-Algo habrá grabado- le contestó May dirigiéndose al ordenador mientras Fitz-Simmons volvían a aparecer con un par de maletines cada uno.

-Opuso resistencia- dijo Coulson acercándose a Ward, quien se encontraba frente a la mancha de sangre de la pared con la vista perdida.

-Es mucha sangre- dijo señalando a los pequeños charcos de sangre del suelo.

-Voy a analizarla- dijo Jemma acercándose a ellos-, en breve os diré si es de Skye.

Se acercó a la pared, raspó un poco de sangre seca sobre un recipiente, y con un nudo en la garganta volvió a bajar al laboratorio.

-Vamos a encontrarla- le dijo el líder del equipo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Si la sangre es suya… puede que… -no se atrevía a acabar las frases.

-La has enseñado bien- dijo May acercándose a los dos hombres- parece que no les puso nada fácil llevársela.

-No lo suficiente.

\- Es una novata, no estaba lista ni de lejos, pero a juzgar por el estado de todo esto lo hizo bastante bien.

-Eh… ¡Chicos!- les llamó Fitz cogiendo un papel con números del suelo-. ¿Esto son coordenadas?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las coordenadas resultaron ser de un almacén en el que había material de investigación médica.

-La letra no es de Skye- dijo Ward.

-Nos lo han dejado ellos- dijo May-. Es una trampa.

-¡Es Skye!- exclamó Fitz- ¡Hay que ir a buscarla!

Ward asintió enérgicamente.

-No digo que no vallamos- aclaró May-. Digo que hay que planearlo bien y sobre todo asegurarnos de que hay alguna posibilidad de que esté ahí.

Jemma entró de repente en la habitación interrumpiendo la discusión.

-La sangre no es de Skye, es de un hombre de treinta y cuatro años. Es sangre arterial. No he podido sacar nada más, lo siento. ¿Cómo vais con lo de las coordenadas?

-Discutiéndolo- le dijo Ward observando cómo May ponía en la pantalla grande una imagen a tiempo real del recinto tomada desde el satélite.

En la imagen se podía ver un coche en la puerta y luz en el interior.

-Parece que sí que hay posibilidades- dijo acusador Fitz, la especialista le ignoró.

-Vamos a buscarla. May, pon rumbo a ese lugar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Y en efecto la encontraron, pero no como a ellos les hubiera gustado. La chica era la viva imagen de la bella durmiente, pero esta vez un beso no iba a despertarla.

Una vez en el avión Jemma la examinó y gracias a una prueba para medir su actividad cerebral se dio cuenta de algo extremamente raro con lo que SHIELD solo se había encontrado tres veces en toda su historia… ella estaba perdida en su propia mente.

Pronto contactaron con SHIELD y les contaron el panorama, así que el mismísimo Furia decidió verles en una base secreta.

Cuando llegaron solo había una especie de máquina y dos personas esperando junto a ella.

-Agente Coulson- dijo la pelirroja-, le veo muy vivo para estar muerto.

-También me alegro de verte, Natasha- le contestó Coulson-, pero ahora mismo hay otras prioridades- dijo señalando a la hacker que estaba tumbada sobre una camilla.

-Dejadla aquí- dijo señalando un lugar en el que cabía perfectamente una camilla al lado de las máquinas.

-¿Para qué sirven?- preguntó Fitz.

-Para traerla de vuelta- dijo el director de SHIELD-. Algunos de vosotros tendréis que meteros en su cabeza y buscarla para conseguir que despierte. Ahora mismo está perdida en su mente, y los que valláis allí tenéis que saber que es muy fácil perderse, y que si lo haceis puede que nunca volváis.

-¿Esta máquina nos va a permitir entrar?- preguntó Ward.

-Así es.

-¿Y cómo vamos a guiarnos ahí dentro?- preguntó Jemma.

-En cada persona es distinto, lo sabréis cuando lleguéis. Pero ni usted, ni Fitz irán- dijo Furia-. Os necesitaran aquí afuera, cuidando de sus cuerpos y del correcto funcionamiento de la máquina. Para cuidar de vosotros he traído a Natasha. Ward, May y Coulson, sois vosotros los que entraréis.

-Esta no es una misión ni siquiera parecida a las que soléis tener. No lucharéis contra un enemigo… lucharéis contra su mente, contra sus recuerdos y sus miedos… muchas de las cosas que os ataquen ni siquiera tendrán forma. Veréis recuerdos en los que queráis intervenir con todas vuestras fuerzas… cambiar lo que pasó, y podréis hacerlo, existe esa posibilidad, pero no lo hagáis. Cambiaríais su pasado, y por ende a ella y eso puede provocar que jamás la encontréis.

-Tampoco podréis luchar contra lo que os ataque, no podréis dañarlo o matarlo porque serán partes de lo que ella es y acabar con ellos sería acabar con parte de ella- continuó el director.

-Si morís ahí dentro jamás despertaréis, seréis un cuerpo vacío- dijo la pelirroja-. ¿Estáis seguros de que queréis hacerlo?

Los tres agentes se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza. Claro que irían a buscarla. Se tumbaron sobre tres camillas que acercaron a la máquina y comenzaron a ser conectados a cables.

-Relajaos- dijo Furia-, sentiréis un ligero mareo y apareceréis en su mente. Fitz, cuando quieras.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

De repente los tres aparecieron en un pasillo desierto, parecía que no tenía paredes y que a sus lados había grandes precipicios y sobre sus cabezas un universo sin estrellas ni planetas… Les daba la sensación de ser muy pequeños e insignificantes. Al fondo había una luz potente, que les invitaba a acercarse, era el único camino.

Comenzaron a acercarse a la luz y cuando cruzaron tuvieron que entornar los ojos para acostumbrarse. Frente a ellos encontraron a una Skye más joven de la que conocían, de unos quince años, muy delgada, con ojeras y aspecto de estar agotada.

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó a una distancia prudencial de ellos- ¿sois las personas que he visto a través de sus ojos? ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

-La tecnología- dijo Coulson.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Buscarla, traerla de vuelta.

Vieron a la chica pensar unos instantes.

-Lo he oído, todo empezó a temblar y sé que algo ha cambiado.

-Tú eres ella, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ward.

-Soy la Skye de quince años- le respondió-, no es a mí a quien buscáis.

-Pero puedes ayudarnos a encontrarla- dijo May.

-Yo no puedo irme de aquí, tengo que cuidar de él- la chica se giró y desapareció para aparecer junto a una camilla de hospital en la que había un chico de su misma edad. Eran muy parecidos-, tiempo después de que él muriera ella me trajo aquí a cuidar de su recuerdo. Tengo que cuidar de él.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Coulson.

-Mi hermano, está enfermo. Sé que ella no os ha hablado de él, hace años que no habla de él. Desde que me trajo aquí, tuvo que dejarle atrás para seguir adelante.

-Dinos al menos como salir de esta sala- pidió Ward-, necesito encontrarla.

-Aquí estáis a salvo. Lo hago por ella, no debéis salir de aquí- y con esa la puerta por la que habían entrado desapareció.

-Déjanos salir- dijo May.

-No puedo. Lo hago por ella, aun debéis aprender muchas cosas de este sitio antes de vagar libremente por él.

-Pues dínoslas y déjanos buscarla- le pidió Coulson, casi le suplico.

-No debéis fiaros de nadie, muchas de las Skyes que encontréis en vuestro camino serán miedos, o versiones de sí misma que jamás han salido a relucir… harán lo que sea para que os las llevéis con vosotros al mundo exterior. Debéis estar muy seguros de que la que lleváis con vosotros es la auténtica.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Coulson.

-No lo sé. Quizás vosotros lo sepáis cuando la veáis- dijo apartando la vista del chico que dormía sobre la camilla para mirar a Coulson a los ojos-. Sé que la queréis, lo he visto, y sino no estaríais aquí. Lo sabréis cuando la veáis- volvió a mirar al chico-. Sois la primera familia que tiene desde que él murió.

-Entonces déjanos buscarla, por favor- dijo Ward.

-La amas, ¿verdad? Estás enamorado de ella- dijo-. Lo he visto en tus ojos, ella no, yo sí. Lo he visto porque yo sé lo que es amar, otra clase de amor, por supuesto, pero amor al fin y al cabo. No me encerró aquí sola, también encerró aquí a la parte de ella que se permitía amar a otras personas… no quería volver a sufrir lo que sufrió cuando él murió- estaba claro que la muerte de ese chico había marcado mucho a esa Skye-. Pero vosotros la liberasteis. Fueron apareciendo recuerdos y esos recuerdos se acabaron convirtiendo en una puerta por la que ella salió y se fusionó con la original. Jamás lo había visto… fue algo precioso que yo jamás viviré. Así que dime ¿estás enamorado de ella? Es importante.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Necesito saberlo. Sé que te cuesta decir lo que sientes, pero tengo que saberlo.

-Sí lo está- dijo May-, todo el equipo lo sabe menos ellos.

-Tiene que decírmelo él, y tiene que ser sincero.

-Sí- dijo al fin-, estoy enamorado de ella.

-¿Es el amor de tu vida?- le preguntó.

-Quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella. Ahora ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

La puerta volvió a aparecer.

-Necesitaba saberlo porque si de verdad la amas de esa forma TÚ sabrás distinguirlas- dijo mirándole a la cara-. Por eso necesitaba saberlo, porque ahora, sí que puedo dejaros salir. Volved al lugar en el que habéis aparecido e ir en dirección contraria, alejándoos de este lugar. Las apariencias engañan, no lo olvidéis.

 **Va a ser un multicap, y no, no me he olvidado del de "mi mundo", es solo que actualmente mi inspiración esta al 0% en ese fic**


	12. Desaparecida 2

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó May de vuelta al universo compuesto únicamente por un pasillo.

-"Nada es lo que parece "- citó Ward a la demacrada skye de quince años. Se acercó al extremo del pasillo, al punto exacto en el que habían aparecido, y dejó su pie colgando por el precipicio, como si quisiera comprobar la temperatura del agua de una piscina, y de repente otra luz apareció-. ¡Aquí hay algo! - exclamó.

Los otros dos agentes se acercaron y los tres se quedaron mirando aquella luz.

-¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allí?- preguntó Coulson.

-¿Saltando?- propuso Ward.

May rodó los ojos y comenzó a bajar por una de esas escaleras que parecen espalderas. Los dos hombres, sintiéndose unos completos idiotas, la siguieron.

Cómo pasó con la sala anterior tuvieron que entornar los ojos para adaptarse a la nueva luz.

Dentro había una Skye físicamente muy parecida a la Skye que ellos conocían.

-No es ella- les avisó Ward.

-No, no lo soy. Aún no habéis llegado a ese basurero, créeme- le contestó-. Yo fui ella, y me conocisteis. Soy la hacktivista. Yo soy la que guarda los recuerdos que estáis viendo... ósea, todos.

De repente aparecieron unas especies de burbujas de gran tamaño que emitían luces blancas, rojas y combinaciones de ambas.

-¿Eso son sus recuerdos?- preguntó Ward.

-Así es- dijo-. Los blancos son los buenos o los neutros y los rojos son los malos o los que asustan...

Los tres agentes sintieron como se les formaba un nudo en la garganta cuando vieron la cantidad de rojo que inundaba la sala.

-¿Ella está aquí?- preguntó Coulson.

-Sé que os habrán dicho que ella está pérdida en sus recuerdos pero no es cierto, no está aquí. Los recuerdos va a ella aleatoriamente, ella no viene a los recuerdos. Si así fuera no estaría en el que está ahora mismo, creedme.

-¿Uno rojo?- preguntó May en un susurro.

-Uno de los más rojos.

-Ayúdanos a encontrarla- le pidió Ward-, por favor.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Si dejo esta sala sin protección ellas podrían entrar.

-¿Ellas?

-Esas a las que teméis, esas de las que os han advertido. Esas que él parece poder reconocer- dijo señalando a Ward.

-Y... ¿qué ocurriría si ellas entrasen aquí?- preguntó Coulson.

-Alterarían sus recuerdos para convertirse en la original. Los recuerdos te hacen quien eres. Nadie nace con un destino fijado, tus experiencias, tus recuerdos, te van formando. Si alguna de ellas lograse llegar hasta aquí seria un desastre.

Ward se adelantó y se acercó a un recuerdo que emitía una luz blanca y brillante. La Skye que vigilaba esa sala se acercó a él.

-Es un buen recuerdo- le dijo-. Y muy nuevo.

-Lo sé- le dijo-. Seguramente sea blanco brillante en mi cabeza también.

-Cada banco de recuerdos es distinto, quizás tus buenos recuerdos sean negro kevlar- bromeó.

En el interior de la burbuja se podía ver a Skye y a Ward caminando por una calle repleta de gente. La guardiana alargó su mano y tocó levemente el recuerdo, formando unas pequeñas ondas que trajeron consigo el sonido.

 _-Gracias por acompañarme- se escuchó la voz de Skye por toda la sala._

 _-No hay problema- esta era la voz de Ward._

 _-Estoy segura de que tenías mil cosas mejores que hacer que acompañarme al hospital a conocer a mi sobrina- iban de vuelta al avión desde donde Alice, una compañera de orfanato de Skye, acababa de dar a luz._

 _-Ha sido divertido- rebatió él._

 _-Mientes- le contestó ella con una sonrisa acusadora mientras andaba unos segundos de espaldas para poder mirarle a la cara-, no para tí._

El Ward que observaba el recuerdo recordó lo bien que le quedaba esa preciosa bebé en brazos. Para él era un recuerdo feliz con toques amargos. No eran nada, pero él deseaba que lo fueran, y esa escena era algo que él jamás podría darle, no con su trabajo, al menos.

-No ha sido tan terrible- dijeron los dos Wards a la vez-. No ha sido una mala tarde.

 _Continuaron andando en silencio mientras sus manos se rezaban, pero en ningún momento se u unieron, y eso era algo de lo que los dos se arrepentían._

El sonido paro cuando el recuerdo volvió a empezar.

-Es un recuerdo tonto- dijo la guardiana- pero para ella es uno de los más buenos. Sois un par de idiotas- rio ella-. Podríais haberlo hecho, podríais haberos cogido de la mano, haberle propuesto cenar fuera, haber vuelto tarde al avión y haberla besado en la puerta de su cuarto cono despedida.

-Gracias por el consejo.

-Aunque no lo parezca, es una romántica- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Le gustan las flores y los bombones. Llévala a pasear bajo las estrellas o cualquier otra cursilería que se te ocurra cuando despertéis. Es una chica que no puedes dar por sentada, supongo que siempre lo hemos sido. Yo creo que es porque estamos acostumbradas a perderlo todo siempre, así que ya lo damos por hecho. Si ves que se encierra en un coche o en su habitación, dala espacio, no es que le pase nada es que estamos acostumbradas a estar solas.

-Ese recuerdo- dijo May señalando a lo lejos, a varios metros de altura- ¿Qué es? Es rojo, pero brilla.

La guardiana hizo un movimiento con sus brazos y como si los recuerdos estuviesen en una cinta transportadora estos comenzaron a moverse hasta que el recuerdo estuvo cerca.

-Es un recuerdo feliz dentro de un mal momento.

Dentro pudieron ver a la Skye de la primera sala y al chico que estaba en esa misma camilla de hospital.

-¿Por qué esta tan demacrada?- preguntó Coulson.

-Su hermano estaba enfermo y el orfanato no tenía dinero para el tratamiento. Dejó los estudios y se puso a trabajar. Se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana porque a las seis paseaba perros hasta las nueve. A las diez entraba de camarera en un restaurante/bar hasta las ocho de la tarde y a las diez de la noche entraba a trabajar de camarera en un bar/discoteca hasta las tres y media de la mañana. Se iba al hospital y dormía una hora y media en un incómodo sofá. Siete días a la semana con dos días de descanso al mes por trabajo, días que no solían coincidir. Pago el tratamiento de su hermano hasta que este murió.

En la esfera se podía ver a los dos chicos reír, mirándose a los ojos.

-Ella tiene peor pinta que él- dijo Coulson.

-No se preocupaba mucho por ella misma- dijo la guardiana-. Le costó un año recuperarse, volver a su peso, ser capaz de dormir más de dos horas seguidas... No os sintáis culpables- continuó ella mirándoles las caras.

-Ella siempre está preocupada por mí, asegurándole que está ahí para mí y yo nunca me he preocupado de preguntarle- dijo Ward.

-A ella le da igual. Su pasado no es algo que la persiga, ya no. Pero a ti si, ella te quiere, por eso quiere ayudarte.

-¿Cómo lo logró?

-Hablándolo- le contestó ella haciéndole comprender por qué ella insistía tanto en intentar hablar con el sobre su pasado-. Miles estuvo allí para ella, me creo a mí al igual que vosotros habéis creado a la original actual. Bueno, no exactamente vosotros o él, sino las experiencias vividas. Miles la animó a hablar con él, la escuchó y poco a poco fui naciendo. Ella te está cambiando, está consiguiendo que dejes atrás a tu "yo" depresivo. Puedo verlo a través de sus ojos porque yo lo viví.

-Nos habéis dicho que él era su hermano, pero Skye nunca ha tenido hermanos- cambió de tema May.

-El día que la dejaron en el orfanato, junto a ella, envueltos en la misma manta, dejaron a otro bebé. No supieron si de verdad eran hermanos biológicos hasta que él cayó enfermo. Todo el mundo, incluido ellos, asumía que lo eran, por su parecido y la forma en la que llegaron. Pero hasta él cayó enfermo y necesitó un trasplante de médula y ella se hizo las pruebas no supieron seguro que lo eran.

-Hay mucho rojo aquí- comentó la especialista.

-En la época en la que su hermano estuvo enfermo no hay ninguna esfera blanca, lo más parecido es el rojo brillante, como este- dijo señalando la esfera, la cual ya había repetido el recuerdo por tercera vez desde que apareció a su lado.

-Dinos como encontrarla- pidió May.

-Tenéis que cruzar este lugar, hay una puerta al otro lado- dijo ella-. Pero estaréis en un mal lugar. Ese sitio es de donde ellas vienen.

-¿Y el resto de las Skyes que han sido originales?

-Son personalidades de infancia, ellas desaparecen periódicamente en la adolescencia mientras aparecemos las personalidades adultas. Las que viven ahí, intentaran engañaros para que os las llevéis con vosotros, y algunas intentaran mataros si no lo logran.

-Tenemos entrenamiento- dijo Ward.

La guardiana rio con suficiencia.

-Sois conciencias en un lugar que no es el vuestro, aquí no tenéis más poder que un simple humano, pero ellas están en su habitad, todas lo estamos, y una mente propia tiene mucho poder. Yo controlo esta sala, di quisiera que explote, lo hará y acabara con todos nosotros. Si quiero mataros solo tengo que hacer que la sala os mate, y solo tendría que imaginarlo. No tenéis ni idea del peligro que correréis cuando crucéis esa puerta.

-Tenemos que hacerlo.

-Tened cuidado. Si la original sabe que estáis aquí, desde donde quiera que este, intentara protegeros. Pero si no lo sabe o está sumida en un recuerdo estaréis solos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Ward-. ¿Cómo acabó como está ahora?

-No lo sé, no hay recuerdos de ello- movió de nuevo las esferas hasta que una grisácea y opaca apareció a su lado-. Apareció esto, pero estaba vacía. Jamás lo recordará, si existiese esa posibilidad la esfera seria grisácea, sí, pero tendría un brillo tenue y se verían imágenes en blanco y negro, pero en esta no hay nada.

-¿Nos guías hasta la puerta?- preguntó Coulson a la chica al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de ver el final de la sala.

De repente se desaparecieron y aparecieron de nuevo en otro lugar, al otro lado de la sala, junto a una esfera como la que la chica acababa de describir: grisácea, en blanco y negro con una luz tenue. En ella se podía ver a un niño y una niña de no más de un par de años, ambos muy parecidos riendo y corriendo en una especie de jardín.

Se quedaron mirando la escena con ternura hasta que la guardiana carraspeo.

-Chicos, la puerta- dijo señalándola y ellos salieron de su ensoñación.

-Gracias- dijeron y cruzaron.

Al fondo vieron a una Skye vestida de negro, con expresión de alegría pero ojos fríos.

-¡Chicos! Estáis aquí, habéis venido a por mí. Dios, no puedo salir de aquí, no encuentro la salida- dijo mientras sus fríos ojos se encharcaban-. Ayudadme, por favor.

-Tú no eres ella- dijo Ward.

-¿Qué? Claro que soy yo. Por favor- dijo colgándose del brazo de Ward-. Por favor- aunque su voz era suplicante y rota, y le dolía ver a cualquier forma de ella en ese estado, sacudió el brazo para deshacerse de ella. Esa versión de Skye estaba mintiendo, estaba intentando manipularles.

-No, no lo eres- dijo Coulson, que también se había percatado de la frialdad de sus ojos.

Ella cayó de rodillas junto al especialista.

-Si soy yo, si lo soy. Por favor, por favor.

-¡No!- exclamó May.

De golpe la chica dejó de llorar y desapareció para volver a aparecer de pie frente a May.

-¡No!- repitió en su mismo tono y luego sonrió, aún con los ojos rojos de su actuación-. Dime algo, Mulán, sea lo que fuese que ocurriera en ese lugar... ¿Crees que ella te perdonará cuando lo sepa? ¡Si no eres capaz ni de hacerlo tú misma!

-Apartate de nuestro camino- le advirtió Coulson y ella se apreció tras él.

Los tres la buscaron con la mirada hasta encontrarla

-¿Dejaros seguir vuestro camino? Dime algo ¿Qué se siente cuando eres el culpable de que ella casi muriera? ¿¡Cuándo convertiste en sus problemas personales los tuyos propios y por eso la dispararon!? Tú más que nadie deberías saber lo que puede llegar a doler eso ¿No eras tú el que debería de estar muerto? Llévame contigo y yo te ayudaré a encontrar esas respuestas que tan desesperadamente buscas.

-No- le cortó Ward.

-¿Crees que me he olvidado de ti?- dijo acercándose hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros y puso la mano juguetonamente sobre su pecho- ¿De verdad crees que eres lo mejor que ella puede encontrar? Eres una cara bonita y un cuerpo bien formado. Alguien para mostrar a los amigos mientras la boca no la uses para hablar. Eres demasiado aburrido para ella, poco espontaneo. Lo único que tienes de interesante es justo lo que ella más teme, tu trabajo ¿Crees que ella no se preocupa por que un día te maten?

-Déjanos continuar nuestro camino- le advirtió May amenazante.

-¿O qué, me mataréis? Aunque yo no sea una conciencia principal y ella no me haya dejado nunca salir a la luz no significa que algunos de sus sentimientos no estén ligados a mí. Si acabáis conmigo mataréis una parte de ella, nunca más podrá sentir lo que yo guardo.

May empujó a la chica y ellos comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta que lograban ver al fondo, pero ella fue más rápida y se apareció delante de su objetivo.

-O me lleváis con vosotros o esta es vuestra última parada- y con eso de la nada salieron cuerdas que les inmovilizaron por completo.


	13. Desaparecida 3

Inútiles. Así era como se sentían los tres agentes en ese momento. No solo por estar atados con cuerdas de forma que apenas podían mover los músculos de la cara, sino porque aunque pudieran deshacerse de las cuerdas, cosa que no era fácil, no podían dañar a su captora sin dañar a la Hacker.

-Hagamos un trato- dijo-. Me lleváis con vosotros y yo no os mato- esperó unos instantes pero ninguno de los tres contestó-. ¿No? Está bien… pues empecemos- se acercó a la mujer y se arrodilló frente a ella para quedar a su altura-. Esto te dolerá un poquito.

Los tres vieron como de la mano de la Skye oscura salía una especie de humo negro que acabó por golpear a May en el pecho. Los ojos de la especialista pronto se volvieron negros y su piel pálida. En un principio trató de ignorar el dolor, estaba entrenada para eso, pero este era mucho más agudo que cualquier dolor que la hubieran infringido con anterioridad así que no tardó mucho en gritar.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó Coulson. Si esto seguía ambos estaban seguros de que la especialista moriría.

La chica le paró, pero no por que Coulson se lo hubiera pedido.

-¡NO!- la escucharon exclamar a ninguna parte-. Por favor, compréndeme, tenía que intentarlo ¡Lo siento! Les ayudaré a llegar hasta ti, pero por favor, no hagas esto.

-¿Skye?- susurró Ward.

-¡NOOO!- y de repente una luz brillante y blanca les envolvió por completo y poco a poco sintieron que las cuerdas que les mantenían presos desaparecían. Coulson corrió junto a May y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el preocupado.

-Sí- y de repente la luz desapareció y volvieron a ser capaces de ver a la Skye vestida de negro.

Ella se encontraba en el suelo, hecha una bola con las rodillas y la cabeza apoyadas en el mismo y las manos sobre su cabeza, como si sufriera un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Ward.

Los tres comenzaron a andar de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero una voz les frenó.

-¿Creéis que todo os va a resultar tan fácil?- dijo la Skye aun en el suelo mirándoles con los ojos negros, tal como May los había tenido cuando ella la atacó-. ¿Creéis que ella va a estar siempre ahí para salvaros el culo? No… cada vez que hace eso se debilita, llegará un momento en el que no lo pueda hacer de nuevo y… siento deciros que yo no soy lo peor que os vais a encontrar en este lugar.

Y sin más siguieron su camino.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¡Jemma!- exclamó Fitz intentando contener las convulsiones del cuerpo de May con la ayuda de Natasha-. ¡Haz algo!

-¡Ya lo intento!- dijo cogiendo una jeringuilla y llenándola con un líquido transparente. Pero cuando iba a inyectarla en el brazo de la especialista algo pasó. Los tres cuerpos comenzaros a brillar. A penas duró unos segundos, pero cuando paró May había dejado de convulsionar.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- preguntó Fitz.

-Skye ha sido más rápida que nosotros- le contestó la vengadora.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La siguiente sala parecía una playa de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas, como las que ves en las postales del caribe. Sentada en la orilla del mar, con una camiseta blanca que solo cubría los brazos y el pecho de la hacker y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos que le llegaban un poco por encima de medio muslo.

La chica miraba al horizonte, sin prestar atención aparente a los tres agentes. La vieron apoyar la cabeza en sus rodillas y como sus hombros se movían como si estuviera llorando.

Los tres se acercaron con cuidado a ella y Ward se arrodilló a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro, aun temeroso de equivocarse. La chica levantó la vista y le miró con los ojos rojos de llorar para lanzarse luego a sus brazos.

-Grant- sollozó-. ¿Eres tú?

Él no le respondió, ni le devolvió el abrazo, temeroso de equivocarse mientras que ella apretaba más los brazos alrededor de su cuello, como si quisiera fundirse con él.

-¿Skye?- preguntó Coulson.

Se levantó de un salto del suelo y esta vez se abrazó al agente de campo.

-AC, habéis venido a por mí.

-Claro que sí.

Ward se fijó en su estómago con detenimiento y no vio ni rastro de ninguna cicatriz. Luego se fijó en su muñeca, había una pulsera que ella prefería que le arrancasen la mano de cuajo a quitársela, él se la regaló las únicas navidades que habían pasado juntos, tampoco estaba. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que con lo posesiva que era Skye con esa pulsera su conciencia también la llevaría.

-Coulson- le dijo-. Sepárate de ella.

Coulson le miró comprensivo mientras se apartaba de la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella.

-No eres tú ¿Dónde está?

Esta Skye, a diferencia de la otra, ni intentó negarlo.

-¿Qué me ha delatado?- le preguntó.

-Ella jamás se la quitaría- le contestó él como si fuese obvio.

-¿Qué no se quitaría?

-La pulsera.

Los otros dos agentes no entendían nada, pero ellos no habían estado ahí. Por desgracia, sobre todo para Jemma, ese año una misión les impidió ir a comprar los regalos de navidad, así que todo lo que los científicos tenían preparado se quedó en nada. Pero él sí que había comprado uno de los regalos, varios meses atrás. Cuando pasó frente a una joyería y vio esa pulsera en el escaparate se acordó inmediatamente de ella, así que la compró.

Esa noche, no noche de navidad, él esperó a que todos estuviesen dormidos para llevar a cabo su plan. Entró con disimulo en la habitación de Skye mientras ella dormía y colocó la pequeña caja al lado de su móvil, ahí la vería seguro.

Cuando la chica despertó se encontró con la sorpresa de la pulsera y una nota manuscrita que decía "Espero que te guste. Feliz navidad.". La chica reconoció la letra al instante así que cuando bajó a entrenar lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a los brazos del chico y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras lagrimas salía de sus ojos (el primero que le daba desde que se conocieron, también el primer abrazo).

La cara de la chica esa semana y el hecho de que la pulsera no hubiera parado de brillar en su muñeca desde entonces, le hizo pensar si ese era el primer regalo que le daban en su vida. Y lo peor de todo es, que posiblemente, tuviera razón al pensar así.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me ha delatado una estúpida pulsera?- preguntó ella sorprendida-. No me digas que hablas de la pulsera que tú la regalaste… No te tengas tanta estima, chaval- de repente ella desapareció y apareció sentada en el regazo de Ward, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura y le empujó hasta que este quedó tumbado sobre la arena-. Yo sé lo que quieres- le besó el cuello mientras él sentía que no podía mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo-, y puedo dártelo- le dijo metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del chico y moviendo sus caderas contra las de él-. Puedo dártelo cada noche, cada mañana, donde y cuando quieras, incluso puedo fingir amarte si eso es lo que deseas.

-Apártate de mí- le contestó él sobre los labios de la chica que se había alzado para besarle.

-Sé que es esto lo que quieres, ¿por qué negártelo?- le preguntó ella volviendo a besar el cuello de chico mientras tiraba de su camiseta hacia arriba.

Los dos agentes que aún se encontraban de pie en la arena estaban más que sorprendidos. A esa Skye le daba igual que ellos dos vieran lo que estaba haciendo, estaban seguros de que si Ward hubiera aceptado ahora mismo lo estarían haciendo delante de ellos. Incluso no estaban seguros de que ella no acabara violando al especialista en la arena.

No supieron muy bien como Ward logro encontrar sus brazos y apartó a la chica de él.

-No es esto lo que yo quiero de ella- le dijo a la cara-. Yo quiero mucho más que esto.

-Ya te he dicho que puedo fingir amarte- le contestó ella con la camiseta de él aun en sus manos. Sí, había logrado quitársela.

-No lo entiendes- le dijo-. Podrías fingir todo lo que quisieras, pero yo no te amaría a ti, y aun haciéndolo, no viviría en una mentira.

-Sentimentalista- le dijo la chica levantándose de encima de él y lanzando la camiseta del chico al mar en un arrebato de rabia. Los otros dos agentes comenzaron a poder moverse-. De verdad quieres encontrarla ¿eh?- le preguntó.

-Sí.

-Idiota- le dijo-. En el fondo me da igual. Fijaos donde vivo, es el puto paraíso. Hagamos un trato, yo os digo como salir de aquí y encontrar a vuestra querida chica si…

-No vamos a llevarte con nosotros- le dijo May.

-No es eso lo que iba a pedir- le dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara-. Vivo en el paraíso, sí, pero vivo sola. No hay hombres por aquí a menudo, ¿sabes? Y él- dijo señalando a Ward- es una buena vista… y más ahora- dijo pasando la mano por su pecho desnudo, él la apartó-. Si se acuesta conmigo yo os guiaré hasta el camino más corto a donde está, solo tendréis que pasar una puerta más y la encontraréis. Es la puerta más cercana a ella que hay en esta sala.

-Ward, no tienes por qué hacerlo- le dijo May.

-Ella está sufriendo- dijo la chica-, mucho. Si accedes solo será un rato pero sin mi ayuda tardaréis días en encontrarla- le dijo a Ward acercándose de nuevo a él moviendo sensualmente las caderas.

-Está bien- le dijo él-, pero no aquí, no voy a hacerlo con espectadores- le dijo.

-Eres un aburrido- le contestó y comenzó a andar hacia el bosque seguida por él mientras los otros dos agentes se sentaban en la arena a esperar.

-Desnúdate y acabemos con esto- le dijo él una vez estuvieron algo alejados de la playa.

-¡Eh, chico, que esto no es una peli porno!- exclamó ella-. Soy una dama, trátame con más respeto. Desnúdame tú- dijo guiñándole un ojo y él se acercó a ella y le desabrochó de mala gana el botón de los pantalones y los bajó de un tirón junto con la ropa interior-. Eres un bruto, ¿así es como le vas a hacer el amor a ella?

-A ti no te estoy haciendo el amor, me estás obligando a hacer esto- le contestó él desabrochando el botón de su propio pantalón.

-Déjalo- le dijo ella cuando él comenzó a bajárselos-, así no lo quiero.

-¿Qué esperabas?- le preguntó él mientras ella se volvía a colocar la ropa.

-No soy una romántica- le dijo con autosuficiencia-. Pero para que me taladres como si fuese una puta barata y luego me cueste andar porque no estaba lubricada prefiero quedarme como estoy. Buena suerte encontrando la puerta- y se giró para irse, pero él la cogió del brazo.

-Por favor, necesito encontrarla. Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré.

-¿Tan desesperado estas?- le preguntó ella-, nunca esperé que aceptases esto en primer lugar.

-Sí, estoy desesperado. Mucho- y con eso se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla lentamente mientras subía con las manos por su costado de forma delicada.

-Puedo entender por qué está enamorada de ti- le dijo ella apartándose de él-. Está bien, bésame otra vez como acabas de hacerlo y os llevaré a la puerta.

-¿Solo un beso?

-¿Qué te crees, que te voy a llevar gratis?- él era capaz de ver el dolor en los ojos de esa conciencia.

-¿Fuiste ella, verdad?- le preguntó.

-Conviví como original con la Hacktivista un tiempo, si- le contestó.

-No llorabas para intentar manipularnos, ya llorabas antes de que llegásemos- dijo más para él que para ella.

-Siempre he estado sola, viviendo una mentira- le dijo agachando la vista para no tener que enfrentarse a los ojos de ella-. Me acosté con muchos hombres en un bar, solo con invitarme a una copa, solo porque no quería seguir sintiéndome sola. Y funcionaba, por unos segundos funcionaba, pero luego ellos e dormían y yo me iba de donde sea que estuviéramos sintiéndome aun peor de cómo me sentía al entrar en el bar- él pudo ver sorprendido como lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos-. Pero ninguno me besó jamás como me acabas de besar tú.

Ward puso su mano en la barbilla de la chica y la obligó a mirarle a la cara mientras sentía como algo se rompía dentro de él, apartó con los pulgares sus lágrimas y acercó su boca a la de ella. La besó como si ella fuese la original, como le hubiera gustado besarla si la hubiera encontrado en uno de esos bares de los que hablaba mientras ella enrollaba los brazos en su cuello.

Ambos saborearon el sabor de sus lágrimas.


	14. Chapter 14

IMPORTANTE:

Os habréis dado cuenta de que o tardo menos de lo habitual o mas en subir lo capítulos, bueno, eso tiene una explicación. FF no es el único sitio en el que publico mis historias, también las público en Wattpad.

Al darme cuenta de que tenia mucho "lector fantasma" (cosa que también supongo que hay aquí) he decidido poner un mínimo de votos que tiene que tener el capítulo anterior para publicar el siguiente:

Agents of SHIELD oneshorts: entre 10 y 20 votos

Katherine Riddle: entre 5 y 10

En medio del apocalipsis: entre 5 y 10 (en proceso de ser cancelado si no se alcanzan los 5 votos antes del estreno de TWD en España)

No son un número desmesurado de votos, pero si no los subo allí tampoco lo subiré aquí. Así que ya sabéis, si queréis continuación y tenéis cuenta de Wattpad, entrar, buscad y votad

NOS LEEMOS!


	15. Desaparecida 4 (final)

La chica les llevo hacia una puerta que había al otro lado del busque y les dijo que tuviesen cuidado hasta llegar a ella.

Ward sentía los ojos de sus dos compañeros sobre él, como esperando alguna clase de comentario acerca de lo que había pasado con la chica en el bosque.

-No pasó nada- dijo el harto de las miradas de sus compañeros-. Lo arreglamos de otra forma, ya está.

-Está bien- dijo Coulson.

-Ya decía yo que no eras tan rápido- comentó May recordando las veces que había compartido cama con el especialista.

Los dos hombres se removieron incómodos.

Se encontraban en una habitación alargada, como había pasado con la sala de los recuerdos no eran capaces de ver el final de la misma. Habían andado unos cuantos minutos en línea recta y aún no habían visto a ninguna Skye, cosa que no les daba buena espina.

Pronto vieron a una mujer frente a ellos, con una capa de un tono plata que la cubría desde el cuello a los pies. Su cabeza también estaba cubierta por una capucha.

La chica dio unos pasos hacia ellos y se quitó la capucha. Como los tres esperaban Skye apareció ante ellos. Por la abertura en la parte delantera de la capa lograron ver la ropa que portaba la chica bajo ella. Unos vaqueros apretados azul oscuro y una camiseta roja.

-Hola- dijo-, antes de que sigas dejándote el cerebro en ello- le dijo a Ward-, no, no soy ella.

-¿Quién eres, entonces?- le preguntó Ward.

-Soy Skye, todas somos Skye- le dijo ella-, solo que no soy la que conocéis.

-¿Tu no quieres salir o qué?

-No, ella ya me deja salir de vez en cuando, me conformo con eso. Ya es más de lo que el resto tienen.

-¿Y por qué te deja salir?- preguntó May.

-Porque en mi reside la sangre fría, entre otras cosas. Comprenderás que donde trabajamos eso es esencial sacarlo de vez en cuando.

-¿Nos llevaras hasta ella?- preguntó Coulson.

-Os llevaré hasta la puerta- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y empezando a andar.

Ellos la siguieron, no muy confiados.

-¿Hace mucho que te deja salir?- le preguntó Coulson intentando saber si era de fiar.

-No- le contestó-. No comparado con el tiempo que estuve encerrada. La original es algo... sentimentalista para que podamos convivir demasiado tiempo, solo el justo y necesario.

Ella comenzó a llevarles por unos callejones que había a los lados de los que ellos, prudentemente, habían ido pasando a medida que se cruzaban con ellos.

-Siento lo tétrico- dijo ella-, pero son atajos, así llegaremos antes.

-Prefiero el camino largo- le contestó May, desconfiada.

-Yo no- respondió ella con una sonrisa-. Iremos por aquí, yo me conozco este sitio como la palma de mi mano. Tranquila, no nos perderemos.

Siguieron avanzando por los callejones mientras los agentes tenían sensación de que andaban en círculos. Llegaron a un lugar muy parecido al que mostraba sus recuerdos, solo que lo que se veía en muchas de las esferas no tenía sentido alguno. Habían llegado a sus sueños.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Coulson mirando a su alrededor.

-En sus sueños, al menos en los que ella recuerda. Por eso este lugar es más pequeño que el de los recuerdos.

Ellos observaron las esferas y no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver al especialista en muchos de ellos, en verdad le quería.

-Veo que no es la única sentimentalista- comentó la Skye que les guiaba- ¿Preferís quedaros aquí hurgando en sus sueños o encontrarla?

Pero el especialista la ignoró y comenzó a caminar por el lugar observando las grandes esferas brillantes. En su interior, en muchas ocasiones, solo se podían ver seres sin rostro o formas cubicas… lo típico que ves cuando buscas imágenes del subconsciente.

Pero de repente vio algo, les vio a ellos en sus sueños, desnudos enredados en una sábana. Ya ni siquiera estaban haciendo nada, se miraban a los ojos y él le apartaba el pelo de la cara y acariciaba su brazo mientras que ella pasaba las manos por su pecho, brindándole suaves caricias.

-Amor… asqueroso- comentó la guía-. ¿No se puede conformar con follar? No, también necesita la sesión de mimitos después… Como ya os dije, sentimentalista.

-Llevamos con ella- dijo Ward apartando la vista de la esfera y mirando a la chica.

-Bien, vamos- comenzaron a caminar entre las esferas-. Siento no teletrasportarnos, pero… tuve que renunciar a algunos privilegios para que me dejaran salir.

-No importa mientras nos lleves- le contestó May.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al final de las esferas donde cogieron otro pasadizo. Este derivaba en otra sala, al fondo vieron aparecer la puerta.

-¿Está allí?- preguntó Coulson.

-Sí- dijo girándose y de repente aparecieron tres jaulas en las que quedaron encerrados cada uno de ellos-, pero no vais a entrar ahí. ¿Creéis que ellos hicieron esto por qué sí? No tenéis ni idea de lo que me costó hacerme con el control de su cuerpo ¡DE LAS COSAS A LAS QUE TUVE QUE RENUNCIAR!- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho-. Pero lo hice, hace un par de semanas me hice con el control y me comunique con un grupo terrorista contra el que lucháis… ciempiés. Ellos averiguaron como lograr esto y yo a cambio solo tendría que mataros cuando llegarais aquí.

-Aun así ella seguiría siendo la original, aunque no despierte- dijo Ward.

-¿Eso creéis?- les contestó con una sonrisa malvada en los labios-, ella tiene una energía limitada cuando está en este estado y cuando se agote solo tengo que hacerme con el poder, ella nunca se recuperará. Ha usado gran parte de esa energía para salvaron de la primera… Su amor hacia vosotros va a acabar matándola.

-Pero ella ya te dejaba salir- dijo Coulson.

-Sí, pero… imaginad aquel alimento o bebida que os gusta tanto que solo pensar en ello se os hace la boca agua. Ahora imaginad que podéis darle un único bocado pero que con un poco de esfuerzo podéis conseguir el plato entero… ¿no lo intentaríais? Tanto matándoos como si ella os salva conseguiré mi objetivo… solo… tardaré un poco más si os mato, si os salva se estará suicidando.

Ward bajó la vista… si lo que ella decía era cierto Skye no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Ellos desearon no haber confiado en la chica aunque sabían que en ese caso hubieran acabado en esas jaulas nada más rechazarla.

-Entonces, ¿a qué esperas?- preguntó el especialista-. Hazlo ya- pero de repente vieron como la puerta se iluminaba- ¡NOOO!- gritó mientras veían como la sala se iluminaba como la primera vez y escuchaba los gritos de la guía.

Cuando la luz se fue las jaulas también. El especialista no esperó a ver si sus compañeros estaban bien, salió corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe. En el interior vieron a la chica, con un vestido blanco levitando en medio de la pequeña sala de paredes redondeadas.

Lo que mantenía a la chica en el aire era una luz que ya estaba casi apagada, él se acercó a ella y la cogió entre sus brazos. Vio la pulsera en su muñeca, reconoció en su pelo el olor del champú que ella siempre usaba. Era ella.

-Skye- susurró-, Skye despierta.

La luz desapareció y la chica palideció.

-Esta… -preguntó May con un nudo en la garganta.

Él llevó su mano al cuello de la chica, esperando sentir el pulso, no sabiendo siquiera si las conciencias tenían… y no tenían… o ella estaba muerta.

-Por favor- lloró él-, por favor.

La estrecho contra su pecho y la besó la frente. Besó sus mejillas, su frente, su barbilla y sus labios. Los ojos de ella comenzaron a abrirse y la cara de él se iluminó.

-¿Grant?- preguntó ella con voz rasposa, como si acabara de salir de un río en el que había estado a punto de ahogarse.

-¡Skye!- exclamó y se lanzó a sus labios. Era el segundo beso que se daban, el primero había sido para evitar que les mataran en una misión en Londres. Ella enredó los brazos en su cuello.

-¿Cómo… cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?- preguntó.

-¿No te acuerdas? Tú nos has ayudado- dijo Coulson.

-¿Yo?- de repente las imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente. Su hermano, el humo negro, las jaulas…- oh ¡Dios santo! ¡Será puta!

-Sí lo recuerda- comentó May.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La primera en despertar fue May, quien lo hizo de golpe incorporándose en la camilla y dejando que los dos científicos soltaran el aire que había estado conteniendo. Luego despertó Coulson y a continuación Ward.

Todos se reunieron en torno a la camilla en la que estaba la chica.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-No fue para tanto- le dijo él.

-Fue la peor época de mi vida- le dijo-, por eso no hablo de esos años, están mejor encerrados. ¡No puedo ni mirarte a la cara!- dijo escondiéndola entre las rodillas-. Y la otra psicópata torturó a May. ¡Dios mío!

-La salvaste, me oyes, te sacrificaste por salvarnos y yo no tuve que hacer nada con ella.

-Lo siento, siento por todo por lo que tuvisteis que pasar para encontrarme.

-Shhh- dijo él quitándole el pelo de la cara y besándola. Y de esa forma, casi una hora más tarde, se encontraron como en su sueño.


	16. Plane

**Hola!**

 **A ver, he estado pensando en iniciar una nueva historia (multi-capitulo) sobre la serie. OS pongo el prólogo de la historia a ver si OS gustaría que la hiciera. (Este comunicado no cuenta para el ranquin de votos)**

Las alarmas se podían escuchar por todo el avión, sin parar.

"PULL UP" *

"TERRAIN. TERRAIN" *

May se encontraba en la cabina, luchando desesperadamente por recuperar el control del aparato.

La misión había sido un éxito, o eso pensábamos. Habíamos conseguido la información que SHIELD requería sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero lo que ninguno de nosotros esperábamos era que al descubrirnos, en lugar de enfrentarnos, se metieran en el avión y juguetearan con los sistemas.

Cuando los problemas comenzaron a notarse ya era demasiado tarde. Ya nos encontrábamos en altitud de crucero y sobrevolando un denso bosque.

"PULL UP"

"TERRAIN. TERRAIN"

El primer impacto fue brusco, nos hizo sacudirnos en nuestros asientos y si no hubiéramos estado atados a ellos hubiéramos salido despedidos.

Pronto llegó el segundo golpe, como si el avión hubiese rebotado contra el suelo. Este fue peor, la cola del avión desapareció, rompiéndose a apenas unos centímetros de donde Coulson estaba sentado.

Ya no rebotó más, pero si volvió a partirse. La cabina y el asiento en el que Jemma sentada se separaron del cuerpo del avión, llevándose a las dos mujeres.

Cuando apareció el silencio todo se volvió negro.

 *** Alarma que suena en las cabinas de los aviones cuando se encuentran extremadamente cerca del suelo. Normalmente cuando se pierde el control del avión y comienzan a sonar estas dos alarmas juntas ya hay poco que se pueda hacer.**


	17. Infiltración (18)

Infiltración (+18)

Se suponía que él era uno de los mejores en su trabajo, se suponía que era el mejor desde la mismísima _Viuda Negra_ … pero no, ahí se encontraba él, con los puños apretados, cometiendo errores de novato… errores que ni siquiera había cometido cuando era un novato.

Tenía los ojos fijos en ella, no los había apartado ni un segundo desde que había cruzado esa puerta con ese vestido y esos tacones que hacían sus piernas aún más irresistibles.

La veía y la escuchaba en aquel reservado, sus risas por cualquier tontería, como jugaba con su pelo, sus piernas cruzadas de forma que parecían aún más largas, como colocaba sus brazos de forma que se le marcara más el pecho….

Estaban en una misión, se suponía que ella tenía que lograr que aquel hombre saliera de la discoteca y la llevara con él hacia su casa, una vez allí ellos entrarían antes de que él la pusiera una mano encima… o eso se había dicho él para ser capaz de dejarla ir.

El objetivo era un millonario guapísimo y también peligrosísimo. Si tenían que hacer esto era porque aún no habían conseguido localizar el domicilio del hombre y eso era crucial para localizar un arma que SHIELD sospechaba que tenía bajo la casa.

La mano del hombre se posó sobre el muslo de ella y subió unos centímetros hasta la tela del vestido de ella. Grant apretó los puños y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Ward! ¡Mantén tu posición!- escuchó la autoritaria voz de May por el pinganillo.

El volvió a sentarse en la barra de aquel pub y cogió el vaso de Wiskey entre sus manos, deseando con todas sus ganas poder bebérselo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces, debía tranquilizarse.

Inspirar. Espirar. Inspirar. Espirar. Ins…. A la mierda la relajación.

"Tengo muchas habilidades que te pueden gustar" escuchó decir al hombre seductoramente en el oído de la chica "Si quieres te las enseño". Apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

-Agente Ward, relaje su expresión- le dijo Coulson-. Está llamando la atención. Ya la he visto desviar la atención de sus guardias de ti barias veces.

-Va a acabar teniendo que enseñar las te…

-¡Oh, Fitz!- escuchó que le interrumpió la bioquímica.

Vale, tenía que relajarse, estaba claro. Si él fallaba en esto ella estaba muerta, no iban a preguntar antes de dispararla. Volvió a respirar hondo y contó hasta diez.

-Liga con la camarera- le dijo May-, así ellos pensaran que solo estás buscando alguien con quien pasar la noche.

-Si hago eso dejaré de concentrarme en Skye.

-Nosotros la tenemos vigilada- le contestó desde su posición en otro de los reservados, el cual compartía con Coulson haciéndose pasar por un adinerado matrimonio de mediana edad que había salido a celebrar su aniversario-. De paso intenta averiguar si ella sabe algo

Él se giró hacia la camarera y le lanzó una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Quiere algo más?- le contestó ella coqueta.

-Tu número- le contestó él.

-Creí que le habías echado el ojo al ligue del capo- le contestó ella.

-¿El capo?

-Sí, pobrecilla- le contestó-. Yo si fuera ella saldría corriendo, no se le puede decir que no. Sácala de ahí.

-No creo que…

-Reconozco a la poli a kilómetros- le cortó ella-, gajes del oficio, vosotros lo sois y ellos se darán cuanta tarde o temprano. No sois los primeros que tratan esa maniobra, a la ultima la quemó viva, después de violarla.

-Se mueven- dijo May.

Los tres agentes les siguieron de cerca hasta una casa de dos pisos de cristal, más pequeña de lo que esperaban.

-Entramos- dijo Ward con el arma preparada.

-Espera- le respondió May-. Todo va bien, si no hubieses apagado el pinganillo lo sabrías.

Él decidió encenderlo de nuevo y lo primero que escuchó fue una risa juguetona de la chica. Volvió a cerrar las manos en puños hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos.

-¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar?

-A que ella nos abra- le contestó Coulson.

-¿Antes o después de pasar por su cama?- le respondió él echándoselo en cara.

-Sé que no estás de acuerdo con esto, y lo entiendo. Es como mi hija, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea. Pero ella era la única que podía hacerlo- le respondió Coulson.

-Repito. ¿Antes o después de pasar por su cama?

-Espero que antes.

Continuaron escuchando los sensuales juegos de la forzada pareja hasta que ella le pidió una copa. Por la ventana la vieron acercarse a la puerta y quitar el seguro. Al darse la vuelta le vio, observándola.

"¿¡Para quien trabajas?!" le escucharon gritar mientras la lanzaba al suelo tirándola del pelo.

-¡ENTREAMOS, YA!- exclamó Coulson y salieron corriendo hacia la casa.

"Eres una puta zorra" siguieron escuchando "¡Una puta zorra de mierda! Bueno, supongo que así lo que viene ahora te gustará".

Ward apretó la carrera y tiró la puerta abajo, era más rápido que abrirla. Se lanzó sobre el capo a puñetazo limpio, dejando a un lado la pistola que llevaba bien asegurada en su cinturón.

-¡Grant!- escuchó exclamar, pero siguió golpeando al hombre.

-¡Agente Ward! ¡Suéltale! ¡Es una orden!- le dijo Coulson con voz autoritaria.

Él dejó de golpear al inconsciente hombre y se levantó de encima de él. Se giró hacia SU NOVATA y la vio. Tenía el labio roto y el vestido rasgado. Se acercó a ella y la acunó entre sus brazos.

Skye, nada más sentirse en la protección de los brazos del especialista, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y se puso a temblar, pero no lloró. Ella ya no lloraba.

Él pasó sus brazos bajo sus rodillas y la alzó como si fuese una novia en su noche de bodas y la sacó de la casa. Ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello y escondió la cara en su cuello. Cuando llegaron a la furgoneta él entró sin soltarla y la sentó sobre su regazo.

-Grant, estoy aquí, estoy bien- le dijo ella.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.

-¿El qué?

-No vuelvas a aceptar hacer una misión como esta- le dijo él cogiendo la cara de la chica entre sus manos.

-Soy agente desde hace ocho meses, SHIELD me mandará misiones como estás.

-Niégate, o me negaré yo, sigo siendo tu OS.

-No pude defenderme. Había bebido, no pude evitarlo, él estaba empezando a sospechar de que no tocase mi copa.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo has hecho muy bien, pero… no otra vez.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué más te da?- le preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos, analizándole como solo ella sabía hacerlo, intentando buscar algo que solamente ella no había visto.

-Sólo prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo.

...0.0.0

Una vez de vuelta al bus, con el labio curado y tras una relajante ducha y una noche de sueño, Skye se encontraba frente a la tele viendo _bones_ sin prestarle mucha atención, ese capítulo se lo había visto miles de veces. Brennan y Hobgins acaban bajo tierra dentro de un coche y Booth y los chicos del laboratorio hacen todo lo que está en sus manos para salvarles del sepulturero.

Ward apareció por la puerta que daba a la escalera para bajar a la rampa y se sentó a su lado.

- _Bones_ , otra vez.

-Sí, sabes que me gusta la serie.

-¿No tienes suficientes casos como para verlos también en la tele?- le preguntó él con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, por lo menos esos no son reales.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, en realidad no pasó nada- le dijo ella. Mientras lo decía parecía que se hacía más pequeña en el sofá.

-Skye…

-Todavía siento sus manos tocándome, y me dan ganas de vomitar- le dijo ella-. Me he duchado y no se pasa.

Él bajó la vista y alargó su mano hasta que toco la de ella.

-Lo siento muchísimo.

-No quiero… no quiero volver a hacer algo así. Me he sentido como una prostituta.

-Tranquila, me has prometido no hacerlo y eres una chica que cumple sus promesas- le contestó él.

-¿Por qué querías que te lo prometiera?

-No podía soportarlo, verte con él, no… ¿Qué me has hecho? Me haces hacer cosas que jamás he hecho antes. Quería tirar por tierra la misión y llevarte conmigo, separarte de él.

-Grant- susurró ella, con miedo de romper ese momento, mientras se acercaba a él y ponía su mano sobre la mejilla de él. Mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Skye…- y susurrando el nombre de la chica juntó sus labios con los de ella. Se besaron dulcemente mientras él acariciaba el brazo de ella con cuidado.

-Grant- dijo ella mientras una lágrima resbalaba de sus ojos. ¿Había dicho que ella ya no lloraba? Sí, pero… esto no era exactamente llorar.

Pasó una pierna sobre el cuerpo del chico y se sentó en su regazo antes de volver a juntar sus labios. Él no tardó en responderla, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando esto.

Se besaron durante los siguientes treinta minutos, compartiendo caricias suaves. No era como si alguien pudiera interrumpirles, el equipo estaba en el HUB encargándose de lo que la misión había dado y él se había negado a dejarla sola. May se había cabreado por tener que hacer su trabajo, pero ¿Qué más da? No es como si su cara de enfado fuese muy distinta a la de indiferencia.

Ella tiró de la camiseta de él hacia arriba, con intención de quitársela, así que tuvieron que separar sus labios solo un segundo para que ella pudiese hacerlo.

-Habitación- susurró ella.

Ni siquiera tuvo que bajarse, él agarró sus piernas y las enrolló fuertemente en su cintura antes de encaminarse a su habitación.

Una vez llegó tiro de la camiseta del pijama de la chica. Dejándola completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba. Acarició suavemente sus costados subiendo hacia sus hombros mientras sus labios se volvían a juntar.

Piel contra piel se fueron acercando a la cama. Acabando de quitarse la ropa antes de caer sobre ella.

Grant bajó besando su cuerpo lentamente como si fuese una obra de arte de valor incalculable hasta llegar a su estómago. Lamió a su alrededor, jugueteando, mientras ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

Skye pegó un pequeño bote al sentir los dedos de él entre sus piernas y él gimió al sentir su humedad. Comenzó a bajar y besó la cara interna de sus muslos mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose completamente a las sensaciones que él la brindaba.

Él había decidido que si esta era la única oportunidad de tenerla la aprovecharía, besaría cada rincón de su cuerpo y lo alargaría tanto que el olor de ella quedaría impregnado en cada partícula de su habitación para siempre.

Posó sus labios sobre el clítoris de la chica y lo envolvió con ellos haciendo una pequeña presión, lo que la hizo saltar en medio de un gemido. Cuando él introdujo dos de sus dedos en ella no tardó mucho en explotar.

Él no perdió el tiempo y volvió a sus labios besando todo el camino hasta ellos.

Ella les dio la vuelta y quedó encima. Comenzó a besar su pecho y dibujó con la punta de la lengua ese chocolate que era su abdomen mientras le escuchaba gemir.

Ese hombre era suyo, solo suyo, y ella lo sabía, muy dentro de su interior siempre lo había sabido.

-Grant- gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se enderezaba.

-Eres preciosa- le dijo él acariciando su estómago. Se sentó en la cama para alcanzar sus labios y comenzó a masajear su pecho, haciendo una leve presión.

Ella bajó su mano entre los dos, acariciándole, hasta envolverla en el miembro de él y dirigirla a su entrada. Ambos gimieron cuando lo introdujo, lenta pero profundamente. Comenzaron un baile tan antiguo como la vida hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, ella sobre él.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos mientras él acariciaba la espalda desnuda de ella haciendo figuras circulares.

-Esto no ha sido un error- dijo él-. No puede haberlo sido.

Ella se incorporó inmediatamente y le miró con ojos penetrantes.

-¿Crees que ha sido un error, siquiera lo has pensado?- le preguntó dolida, lo que hizo que él también se incorporara y colocase el pelo de la chica tras su oreja mientras le respondía.

-¡No! Claro que no. Pero… ¿esto cambia algo?- le preguntó él.

-¡Claro que cambia algo! No me acuesto con el primero que me dice un par de cosas bonitas- le respondió ella-. Hagamos algo, si quieres que esto se quede en una sola vez cuando llegue la hora de dormir vente aquí, a tu habitación y duerme. Si quieres que seamos algo más, vente a la mía y si te portas bien repetimos esto- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Me estás dando cuatro horas para pensármelo?- preguntó él.

-Así es. A las once es a la hora a la que te sueles ir a dormir, hoy me iré a dormir yo también a esa hora.

..

Las cuatro horas pasaron y como ella había prometido, a las once en punto, se levantó y sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada se fue a su habitación. Estaba claro lo que ella pretendía, todo el equipo estaba allí, si la seguía todos se enterarían: Ella no iba a mantener aquello en secreto, si estaba con ella gritaría a los cuatro vientos que él era suyo, incluso puede que literalmente.

Y él la siguió.


	18. Berseker Staff

Berseker Staff

Aquel hotel en Sevilla no estaba nada mal. Camas hechas, minibar y bombones sobre la almohada.

Podía acostumbrarme a esto.

Nada más llegar al bar del hotel me encontré de frente con Ward, así que me acerque a él.

-Hola, quería hablar contigo- me dijo-, lo que pasó antes en el laboratorio…

-No importa -le interrumpí-. Te pasas la vida protegindonos, salvas personas. Creo que puedo perdonarte tu ira a lo hulk.

-Aun así, lo siento- me dijo-. Pero tenías razón, lo que vi fue sobre mi hermano.

Alargue mi mano para coger la suya.

-Si quieres hablar de ello, estoy aquí- le dije mirándole a los ojos.

-No quiero hablar de ello ahora mismo.

-Está bien- cogí el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, le di un trago, y volví a colocarlo en su sitio. Sí, era Wiskey.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, uno al lado del otro, hasta que decidí hablar.

-Ven conmigo- cogí su mano y dejando el vaso, ya vacío, a un lado tiré de él fuera del hotel-. Vamos al avión, conduces tú.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto confundido.

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

-No ¿Por qué quieres volver al avión?

-Quiero enseñarte algo.

Me costó tomar esta decisión, pero, ¿Por qué no enseñarle alguno de los esqueletos escondidos en mi armario cuando él ya me había enseñado parte de los suyos?

Una vez llegamos al avión, subimos las escaleras y le pedí que me esperara en la sala común. Fui a mi habitación y cogí una caja.

-Se que no te he contado mucho sobre mí, sobre mi pasado... prácticamente no sabéis nada- me senté a su lado y abrí la caja para sacar una foto descolorida. En ella se podía ver un grupo de adolescentes-. Este era el grupo con el que solía ir en el orfanato. Falta uno, estaba en una casa de acogida. Esta soy yo- dije señalando a una de las adolescentes.

-No sabía que tenías fotos de aquella época- me dijo observando atentamente la foto.

-Tengo pocas. Esta fue tomada tres días antes de que ocurriera lo que estoy segura que hubiera sido lo que yo hubiera visto- sonreí tristemente-. Hace siglos que no pienso en esto, me di cuenta de que para seguir adelante no debía mirar atrás.

-No tienes por qué contármelo.

-Tienes razón, pero quiero hacerlo. El chico que falta en la foto estaba deprimido, intentamos ayudarle, pero... apareció con una pistola en el orfanato. De esa foto solo quedamos dos.

-Lo siento.

-Yo tendría que estar muerta- le dije-. Me apuntó con la pistola y apretó el gatillo- señalé en la foto a un chico un par de años mayor que yo-. Él se puso en medio, le atravesó el pecho- le conté con la vista pérdida-. Murió en mis brazos. Odie a ese chico con toda mi alma los siguientes tres años, entré en depresión- subí las mangas de mi chaqueta vaquera y me quité las dos pulseras anchas que siempre llevaba-. Me hice daño a mí misma- le mostré las marcas que múltiples cuchillas habían dejado en mi piel.

Él cogió una de mis manos entre las suyas y acarició suavemente las marcas.

-La culpa del superviviente- susurró.

-Así lo llamó el psicólogo- asentí con la cabeza-. Un día se me fue de las manos, salió demasiada sangre y no podía pararla. Me asuste, me di cuenta de que quería vivir y de lo que tendría hacer para lograrlo. Pero eso no significa que dejase de odiarle. Yo hubiera recordado ese día... Nada de lo que me había en las casa de acogida, y créeme, no todas eran un camino de rosas, me había llegado a romper de esa forma. Nada lo ha logrado después de eso.

-Gracias por contármelo... No debe haber sido fácil para ti recordarlo.

Pasó hace mucho tiempo, el pasado no es algo que se pueda cambiar. Eso lo aprendí por las malas. No te he contado esto para sonsacarte nada- aclaré-, solo quería que supieras que... que todos tenemos historias que nos duelen, que nos gustaría que jamás hubiesen pasado pero... que hay que vivir a pesar de ello. Como se suele decir, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

-Mi hermano...

-Grant, si no estás preparado no tienes por qué contármelo- le dije.

-¿Cómo estuviste preparada tú?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Casi me suicido. Yo no quería matarme, solo... ser capaz de llorar y el dolor me ayudaba. Pero se me fue de las manos. Me di cuenta de que tenía que parar... Solo tienes que pasar de no pensar en ello a aceptar lo que pasó, no aprobarlo, solo darte cuenta de que no hay nada que ya puedas hacer.

Él simplemente asintió y me devolvió la foto. Se levantó y se acercó al mini bar para coger otra botella de Wiskey y un vaso.

-Gracias por el consejo- me dijo.

-¿Quieres que tu alcohol sean mis cuchillas?- le pregunté levantándome y sentándome a su lado en la barra-. Te veo todas las noches bebiéndote dos vasos de Wiskey antes de irte a dormir. Wiskey solo, con hielo, y el vaso hasta arriba.

-¿Te has estado fijando?

-Estoy segura de que empezaste con un vaso normal, pero luego se convirtió en uno entero, y luego en uno entero y otro normal, y ahora dos enteros y llegara el momento en el que necesites una botella entera para conseguir los mismos resultados.

-Creo que me daré cuenta antes de morir de un coma etílico- me contestó llevándose el vaso a los labios.

-Un día beberás de más, no te darás cuenta, y harás algo de lo que te arrepientas después. No hace falta que sea a ti a quien hagas daño. No hagas lo mismo que yo- le dije cogiendo la botella y el vaso-. Por favor, date cuenta antes de que eso ocurra.

Él se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Está bien- dijo asintiendo.

-Voy a tirar esto- levanté el vaso-, y tu guarda la botella.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina del avión para tirar el líquido por el fregadero.

-Skye- le escuché llamarme desde la puerta de la cocina-, gracias.

-Deja de decir eso, no tienes nada que agradecerme. Volvamos al hotel, hay una súper cama esperándome que no estoy dispuesta a cambiar por la litera del avión.

 **O. O. O. O. O.o. o.**

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación del hotel me despertaron. Me levanté y con los pies descalzos me acerqué a abrir la puerta.

-Grant- susurré- ¿Qué haces aquí a las...- me giré para mirar la hora en el reloj de pared que había en la habitación-... dos y media de la mañana?

-No podía dormir- me dijo-, y te prometí no usar el alcohol para lograrlo.

No sé por qué, pero con eso se me pasó toda la molestia por haberme despertado. Me aparté de la puerta y él tomó la invitación para entrar.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por tí?- le pregunté una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada.

-No lo sé- me contestó sin mirarme a los ojos-, solo... no sabía dónde ir.

-Está bien- me acerque a la cama y me senté con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y los pies sobre las sabanas. Él me observó de pie a los pies de la cama-. Túmbate- le pedí apartando las sabanas del lado que le había dejado en la cama.

Él aceptó, se sentó en la cama, se descalzo y se metió bajo las sábanas. Me ocupé de acabar de taparle y él se tumbó boca arriba.

-Cierra los ojos- le dije. Él se tumbó de lado, con la cara orientada hacia donde yo estaba, y cerró los ojos. Yo me metí también bajo las sábanas, apagué la luz y me tumbe enfrentándole-. Relájate y no tardaras en dormirte.

-Gracias- repitió por enésima vez esta noche.

-Shhh- comencé a acariciar su pelo como Jace, el otro chico que había sobrevivido al tiroteo por no encontrarse en el orfanato cuando ocurrió, hacía cuando llegaban las pesadillas sobre ese día.

Pronto ambos caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O

Desperté de nuevo al sentir que algo no iba bien. Encendí la lamparita de la mesilla de noche y me giré para observar a Ward, le vi de espaldas a mí, con las rodillas encogidas y temblando. Me asuste, jamás le había visto así. Me incorporé en la cama y puse una mano sobre su hombro.

-Grant- susurré mientras movía mi mano intentando despertarle.

Se incorporó de golpe en la cama y miró a su alrededor hasta posar sus ojos en mí.

-¿Skye?- preguntó-. ¿Qué...? Oh- dijo, seguramente acababa de recordar que hacía en mi habitación- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco- le contesté mirando el reloj de pared.

-Lo siento- dijo colocando sus manos sobre su cara y tumbándose boca arriba en la cama.

-No importa. Todo el mundo tiene pesadillas a veces- le contesté con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-He vuelto a ver lo que pasó, pero... eras tú.

-¿Yo?

-Sí- respondió él. Yo no entendía nada, y parece que eso se reflejó en mi cara-. Vi... vi el día en el que Christian tiro a mi hermano a un pozo- me contó-, yo quería sacarlo pero me amenazó con tirarme a mí también. Tardé media hora en reunir el valor suficiente para sacarle. Cuando se dio cuenta al día siguiente me dio tal paliza que no fui capaz de levantarme de la cama.

-Es el pasado, Grant- le dije-. No fue tu culpa y ya no puedes cambiarlo, pero... tampoco hubieras podido entonces.

-Lo sé. Pero aun así no puedo evitarlo.

-Lo entiendo, créeme que lo entiendo.

-Eres tú, estabas tú en ese pozo. Te ahogabas y yo solo podía mirar, no podía moverme. Gritabas, me pedías ayuda a gritos, y yo no podía moverme.

Cogí su barbilla y le obligué a mirarme.

-Ha sido solo un sueño- le dije-, estoy bien, estoy aquí.

-Estás aquí- asintió él. Cogí su mano y la coloque sobre mi pecho para hacerle sentir mi corazón.

-Estoy viva.

-Estas viva.

Volví a tumbarme en la cama, esta vez boca arriba.

-Ven- abrí los brazos para que él apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho, escuchando mi corazón-. Vuelve a dormirte- susurré volviendo a acariciar su pelo mientras sentía su brazo rodear mi cintura bajo las sábanas.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O**

La luz que entraba por la ventana me despertó, aún era capaz de sentir la presión de la cabeza de Grant sobre mi pecho y de su brazo en mi estómago.

Bajé la vista y le vi aun dormido, respiraba relajado. Sonreí al descubrirme deseando despertar todos los días así, con él a mi lado.

Miré el reloj y maldije mi suerte, las nueve y cuarto. A las diez debíamos estar de vuelta en el avión.

-Grant- susurré- Grant, despierta- dije acariciando su espalda. El se removió y abrió lentamente los ojos-. En tres cuartos de hora deberíamos estar de vuelta en el avión.

-Siento la noche que te he dado- me dijo.

-No importa, no ha sido tan mala- le contesté mientras él se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama. Yo me levante y me dirigí al baño.

-Voy... voy a ducharme en mi habitación.

-No voy a lavarme el pelo, no tardaré- le dije.

-Tengo que recoger mis cosas.

-Está bien ¿Volvemos juntos al avión?- le pregunté.

-Claro- me sonrió tímidamente antes de acercarse a mí, darme un beso en la frente y salir de la habitación.

Algo había cambiado, eso estaba claro, nunca antes se había despedido de mi con un beso en la frente, ni en la frente ni en ningún otro lado. No tengo muy claro por qué pero ese cambio me hizo sonrojarme.


	19. Lío embarazoso

Lío embarazoso 1

-Estoy embarazada- vale, quizá no era el mejor momento para decirlo. En medio de una rueda informativa de una misión.

Ward, el cual estaba bebiendo agua en ese instante (lo cual hacia el momento aún más inoportuno), se atragantó y comenzó a toser.

El resto simplemente se quedaron callados. Coulson fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Has sido tú? -dijo mirando a Ward y señalándole con un dedo acusador-, ¿¡Piensas acostarte con todas las mujeres del equipo!?

-Coulson... -intenté calmarle.

-De esta acabas en Siberia, te lo juro. ¡En una semana estarás allí!

-¡Coulson! -exclamé.

-¡Y tu a callar! -me dijo.

-¿Soy el padre? -logró al fin Ward pronunciar alguna palabra.

-Eres el único con el que me he acostado desde lo de Miles- le contesté. Era más que obvio que era de él, lo de Miles había pasado hace casi un año.

-¡Te voy a matar! -le dijo Coulson mientras May le sujetaba para que no se lanzase sobre el especialista.

-¡Coulson! ¡Te recuerdo que para meter la polla hay que abrir las piernas! -exclamé.

-¡Ala, que bruta! -habló Jemma por primera vez.

-¡Y no vas a enviar a nadie a Siberia! -continué.

-Embarazada -dijo Fitz aún en shock.

-¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? -preguntó Ward.

-Hace una semana que me hice la prueba.

-¿¡Y no me lo has dicho!? ¡He podido hacerte daño en los entrenamientos!

-Estuvimos a punto de morir, nos capturaron ¡nos torturaron! Las emociones estaban a flor de piel y cuando estuvimos a salvo nos acostamos. No espero que quieras cambiar tu vida por esto.

-Vale, es hora de darles un poco de intimidad- dijo Jemma y esta sacó a un shockeado Fitz de la sala mientras May sacaba a Coulson.

-Sé que te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros- continué cuando estuvimos solos-. Si no quieres ser parte de esto solo sabrá que tú eres el padre si cuando tenga edad para entenderlo pregunta por ti.

-¿Crees que pienso que lo que ocurrió fue un error? -dijo él sorprendido.

-Ni siquiera me has dirigido la palabra desde entonces. Solo me hablas en las misiones o en el entrenamiento, y siempre es sobre el trabajo.

Él se acercó a mí.

-Pero no porque piense que fue un error- me dijo mirándome a los ojos-. Más bien es porque sabes que nunca he sido bueno con las palabras.

-Entonces... ¿No crees que fuese un error?

Él negó con la cabeza y llevó la mano a mi estómago.

-Voy a ser papá -dijo con una sonrisa y a mi se me encharcaron los ojos... ¡Putas hormonas!

-Si- le conteste asintiendo con la cabeza.

Me quede en shock cuando sentí sus brazos rodeándome, él no era de los que abrazaban.

-Si te soy sincera creí que saldrías corriendo- le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo-. Me dieron ganas de salir corriendo a mí.

-Me ha encantado verte defendiéndome- se burló él con una sonrisa traviesa-. Lo de las piernas ha sido... conmovedor.

-¡Cállate! -exclamé separándome de él repentinamente y golpeándole el pecho como si estuviera en plena rabieta.

-Me has vuelto loco- continuó él con la broma.

-¡No seas así! Entonces... ¿quieres ser parte de esto?- le pregunté.

-Sí, no voy a dejarte sola. Como bien has dicho, esto es cosa de dos.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O**

-Embarazada- volvió a decir Fitz cuando fuimos a reunirnos con el resto.

-¿Sigue así? -pregunté sorprendida ¡Ni que fuera él el padre!

-Sí, estoy por golpearle- dijo May, y eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar... ¿a quién no?

No hizo falta que me preguntarán de cuanto estaba, con la información que les había dado era suficiente. Todos recordaban esa misión, sin olvidar lo raros que habíamos estado desde entonces.

-May me ha convencido de que no te mande a Siberia- dijo Coulson ya más calmado-, pero, te lo advierto, más te vale comportarte o lograre que no solo te trasladen allí, sino que también te decrecen a nivel uno ¿He sido claro?

-Completamente, señor- le contestó él.

-¡Coulson! Es el padre de mi hijo. Da igual en los términos que él y yo estemos, mientras siga queriendo ejercer como tal no vas a hacer que se lo lleven a ninguna parte o este equipo no perderá solo un agente, sino dos.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿De verdad te vendrías conmigo? -preguntó Ward con los ojos como platos.

-Claro, Grant. Nos guste o no vamos a crear una familia. Rara, pero una familia al fin y al cabo, y mejor, mucho mejor, de la que tú y yo tuvimos.

-Muchísimo mejor- respondió él acariciando mi estómago.

-Chicos- susurro Jemma enternecida ganándose un codazo por parte de Fitz.

-Acabas de romper el momento- la regaño él y todos nos reímos (menos May, por supuesto, quien sonrió).

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Me vino un asqueroso olor a brócoli, estaba en la sala de tiro... este y el estratégico eran los únicos entrenamientos que me permitían hacer.

Salí corriendo escaleras arriba cono una bala y hundí mi cara en el váter vomitando todo lo que había desayunado.

Grant apartó mi pelo de la cara y me abrazó cuando acabé.

-Me he estado informando- dijo él-, y esto es solo una fase, en algún momento las náuseas se irán.

-¿Y no se pueden ir ya? ¡Las odio!

-A nadie le gustan. Créeme, si pudiera asustarlas para que se fueran, lo haría- me dijo volviendo a apartar el pelo de mi cara.

Me aferre a él todo lo que pude hasta que la habitación dejó de dar vueltas.

 **O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

SHIELD nos había mandado una misión nueva y Coulson estaba que echaba humo, y aún no sabíamos por qué.

-Hay un grupo de personas que están creando una ejército- nos dijo-, pero no un ejército de gente normal.

-¿Quieren gente con poderes? -pregunté.

-Así es.

-Y quieren que nosotros los detengamos -dijo Ward, más afirmándolo que preguntándolo.

-Ese es el problema -continuó Coulson-, buscan a mujeres embarazadas y las secuestran. Les inyectan sustancias en el líquido amniótico y una vez que nace él bebe las abandonan en cualquier parte. Cuando esto ocurre están medio muertas por las sustancias que las inyectan. Todavía no se ha encontrado a ninguno de los bebes.

Instintivamente cogí la mano de Ward.

-No podemos aceptar esta misión -dijo May.

-Ya lo he intentado, por todos los medios. Les he dicho que tenemos una embarazada en el equipo pero...

-¡¿Pero qué?! -exclamó Ward.

-Pero me han dicho que por eso nos la han dado a nosotros.

-SHIELD nos quiere utilizar a mí y al bebe de cebo- dije intentando mantener la calma.

-¡NO! -exclamó Ward-, ¡Ni en un millón de años!

-Claro que no les usaremos de cebo- le contestó May-. Hay que buscar otra forma.

-Lo primero es sacaros de la línea de fuego- dijo Coulson-. Ellos no pueden relacionarte con el equipo- me dijo entregándome unos papeles.

-Son reservas de un hotel.

-OS iréis. Tomáoslo como unas vacaciones- nos dijo a Ward y a mí-. En el hotel creen que un amigo de la familia os ha regalado esto como motivo de lo que está por venir. Está a tu nombre, Skye, a Ward sería más fácil relacionarlo con SHIELD.

-¿Para cuándo?- pregunté.

-A partir de mañana.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O**

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Ward recostado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya casi he acabado- estábamos preparando el equipaje para la semana que estaríamos fuera.

-Todo saldrá bien, no dejaré que nadie os haga daño- me dijo atrayéndome hacia él y abrazándome.

-Tengo miedo- le dije agarrando su camiseta negra como si fuese un escudo más duro que el diamante.

-Yo también- era la primera vez que le escuchaba admitir que él era capaz de sentir miedo.

-¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?- le pregunté mirándole a los ojos.

-Claro que sí. Siempre que me quieras- me contestó besándome la frente.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O**

Estamos en la recepción del hotel. Grant llevaba las dos maletas y la bolsa de viaje (las dos maletas eran mías y la bolsa suya... me había pasado con el equipaje). Él se había empeñado en llevarlo todo, diciendo que yo no debía "cargar peso".

-¿Era necesario traerte tres ordenadores?- me preguntó peleándose con las maletas para llegar al ascensor.

-Si ¿Qué pasa si necesitan ayuda? Con un solo ordenador tardaría siglos.

-Nos han dicho que no van a comunicarse con nosotros- me recordó.

-No, nos han dicho que sería su última opción, lo que implica posibilidad.

-Remota.

-Pero existente.

-¿Y los cinco discos duros?- preguntó.

-Tengo programas guardados en ellos.

-Has llenado una maleta con tecnología ¿¡Para que quieres siete móviles!? Vas a arruinar a SHIELD tu sola.

-Estoy segura de que pueden permitirse un par de ordenadores y unos cuantos móviles. Y ya te dije que podía llevar yo mis maletas- le contesté respirando profundamente y abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

No era enorme, pero si grande. Había una cama matrimonial, un baño con bañera, un sofá frente a una tele y una terraza con una mesa y dos sillas.

Grant dejó las maletas a los pies de la cama.

-No te enfades, no me estoy quejando- me dijo cogiendo mi mano.

-Si te estás quejando y no estoy enfadada- le dije soltándome de su mano y apañándomelas para subir la maleta con ropa a la cama (la acabó vendiendo él).

Mientras colocábamos la ropa en el armario él me dedicaba miradas fugaces que decían "si estás enfadada", mientras yo me daba cuenta de que en realidad no necesitaba todo esto (jamás lo admitiría en voz alta)

-Lo siento- dije al fin-, en realidad no soy yo la que está enfadada, son las hormonas- le dije sentándome en la cama y poniendo mis manos en mí ya abultada tripa.

-No importa- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mí-. Me he informado sobre...

Comencé a reírme haciendo que él parara de hablar y me mirara confundido.

-Estás empezando a parecer una enciclopedia- le dije una vez se me paso el ataque de risa- ¿Hay algo sobre lo que no te hayas estado informando?

-Ahora estoy leyendo sobre el parto y...

-¡No quiero saberlo!- el parto me aterraba.

-¡Está bien!- dijo el levantándose de golpe-. Estoy intentando ser un buen padre ¿sabes?

-Grant...

-¡Parece que te da igual!

-Grant, claro que eres un buen...

-¡Es tu hijo! ¡Yo ni siquiera quería esto!- eso fue como una bofetada y eso se vio en mi cara porque dejó de hablar de golpe y únicamente me miro a los ojos-. Skye...

Me levante indicándole con las manos que no se atreviera a decir nada.

-Te dije que no te obligaba a ser parte de esto, si tan poco lo querías solo tenías que haberlo dicho. Eres libre- y con eso me fui de la habitación.

Bajé en el ascensor y me fui a la zona de la piscina mientras lloraba como una loca. ¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Que las follen!

-Perdone ¿se encuentra bien?- me preguntó un chico bastante guapo. Era alto, de ojos azules y barba de un par de días. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado y gotas caían de su pelo por su pecho. Me quedé embobada-. Una chica tan guapa no debería llorar. Me llamo Alec- dijo sentándose en la tumbona que había junto a mí.

-Skye- le contesté.

-Y bien, Skye. ¿Qué te ha hecho llorar? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -me preguntó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿Te sueles abalanzar de esta forma sobre las chicas que ves llorando?- le pregunté con una ceja alzada, no estaba de humor para juegos.

-Solo sobre las que tienen luz propia.

-Esto- señale a mi más que obvia tripa de embarazada (aunque aún no extremadamente grande)- ¿no te hace pensar que estoy pillada?

-Si ese bebe fuera mío, no estarías llorando aquí tu sola. Simplemente no estarías llorando.

Sonreí sarcástica.

-Porque habrías salido corriendo ¿no?

-Oh, es eso. El capullo ha salido corriendo.

-Si quieres pensar eso- me encogí de hombros.

-Hagamos algo- me sonrió levantándose de la tumbona- déjame invitarte a algo de beber ¡sin alcohol, claro! Y me dejas intentar ver tu sonrisa.

-Un coctel sin alcohol, sorpréndeme- le contesté y él salió disparado al bar de la piscina.

Sabía que Grant se molestaría, pero... él ahora era libre, y yo también.


	20. Lío embarazoso 2

Lío embarazoso 2

Bajé a la recepción del hotel con un vestido premamá negro. Quizá no debería hacerlo, lo sé, pero necesitaba un poco de diversión y Alec era diversión.

Esa tarde, mientras hablábamos de cosas sin sentido, me había ofrecido reservar una mesa para los dos en uno de los restaurantes a la carta del hotel y yo acepté. Sólo era una cena y parecía un buen tipo.

Grant solo se dedicó a mirarme mientras me arreglaba. Intentó hablar varias veces, pero no quise escucharle.

Cuando llegué Alec ya estaba esperándome y me tendió el brazo con una sonrisa para besarme en la mejilla cuando ya había enrollado mi brazo al suyo.

-Estás preciosa.

-Gracias.

Me condujo hasta el restaurante y apartó la silla para que yo me sentara, todo un caballero. Luego se sentó frente a mí.

Cenamos entre risas y con buena comida, y luego fuimos a ver la animación del hotel.

-Entonces... él está aquí- fijo Alec cuando le conté lo de Grant (dejando al margen todo lo relacionado con SHIELD).

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no estás con él?

-Ya te he dicho que sólo éramos amigos que... bueno, pasó. Dijo que él no quería esto.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú querías esto?

-Me vino por sorpresa, no voy a negarlo, pero desde que lo supe... Ahora lo quiero, que es lo importante- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y él no.

-Parece ser que no.

De repente empezó a haber jaleo en la zona del escenario y ambos nos giramos para ver qué pasaba. Allí pude ver a Grant, sobre el escenario, con un micrófono en la mano.

-Pero que... -dije sorprendida.

-Sólo un segundo- le escuché decir a Grant al equipo de animación- ¿Skye? -le vi observando al público hasta que me encontró-. Skye, lo siento. Todo se malentendió, sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras y socialmente no sirvo para nada. Somos completamente diferentes, yo soy cerrado, aburrido... y tú, tu eres quien me hace sentir vivo.

-¿Ese es...?- preguntó Alec señalando al escenario y yo asentí.

-Creí que sabía lo que era estar vivo, pero solo sobrevivía. Tú me haces vivir, él bebe y tu sois mi vida ahora. A los dos nos pilló por sorpresa, todo ha ido muy rápido. Pero quiero esto, quiero mucho más que esto- bajo de un salto del escenario, vino a mi lado y cogió mi mano-. Te quiero, ¿quieres intentar formar una familia convencional junto a mí?

-¿Pero sabemos lo que es eso?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Puedo leer sobre el tema y...

-¡Oh! Cállate- le interrumpí empujándolo hacia mí y juntando nuestros labios.

De repente comenzaron a escucharse aplausos y vitoreos a nuestro alrededor y escondí mi cara (notablemente roja) en su cuello.

-Bien jugado- comentó Alec a mi espalda.

-Gracias- le contestó Ward y yo me separé de su cuello para poder hablar con Alec.

-Alec, lo siento. Eres un tío genial, pero...

-¡EH! Ya está. Sólo hacía falta ver tus ojos cuando hablabas de él para saber que no iba a lograr mucho.

Alec se levantó de su asiento, me acarició la mejilla y se fue.

-¿Quieres quedarte a ver el espectáculo? -me preguntó y yo tomé su mano y comencé a tirar de él.

-Ya no hay riesgo de que quede embarazada- le susurré con ojos seductores mientras le empujaba al interior del ascensor y juntaba nuestros labios.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O.**

Me desperté prácticamente encima de él, mientras sentía como hacían dibujos en mi espalda desnuda.

-Mmmmm- medio gruñí mientras me apretaba más junto a él.

-Hola dormilona- m saludó en forma de "buenos días".

-Si anoche no hubieras acabado con todas mis energías no hubiera dormido tanto.

Él se rio y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Nos han cerrado el buffet del desayuno- me dijo.

-En el bar de la piscina hacen sándwiches- le informé.

-¿Quieres que bajemos?- me preguntó alzando mi cara para mirarme a los ojos.

-No- dije abrazándole. Pero mi tripa dijo otra cosa al empezar a rugir como si de un león se tratase.

-Pero tú si tienes hambre- dijo con la cara a la altura de mi tripa al hacernos girar.

-Es un traidor- me quejé.

-Es nuestro hijo.

-Sí, es nuestro bebé.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O.**

Grant se había ido al gimnasio del hotel mientras yo subía a la habitación en busca de las vitaminas que Jemma me había dado para el embarazo.

Rebusque en el botiquín que nos habíamos traído y saque el paquetito. Suspiré al ver que solo había para hoy.

Cogí el móvil y le escribí a Grant:

"Me he quedado sin vitaminas". Enviar

"Cuando llegamos vi una farmacia enfrente del hotel". Enviar.

"Voy a comprar, te cojo dinero". Enviar.

"No tardo". Enviar.

"Te quiero". Enviar.

Salí del hotel y crucé la calle. La farmacéutica, muy amable, me entregó otro paquetito de vitaminas. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar nada más salí por la puerta de la farmacia.

"Robot" decía la pantalla. Deslice el dedo para aceptar la llamada y me llevé el movil al oído.

-Hola.

-Hay unos psicópata buscando mujeres embarazadas en la zona ¿y tu sales sola?- se le oía molesto.

-Grant, tranquilo. Ya estoy de vuelta al... - de repente sentí como me daban un golpe en la cabeza y el móvil se me cayó al suelo.

Me giré para enfrentar a mi atacante y le lancé un puñetazo. Era mala idea, pero era una medida desesperada. Él se lanzó sobre mí, y dado lo aturdida que estaba por el golpe en la cabeza, no les costó mucho meterme en el coche.

Lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme fue a Grant gritando mi nombre.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O**

-Cuatro meses de embarazo- escuché una voz-. Vamos justos de tiempo.

-Tenemos que darle ya la primera dosis- dijo otra voz.

-Nnnn- intenté hablar, pero los labios me pesaban.

-Está despertando- dijo la primera voz-. Sédala.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O.**

-El feto parece sano, será un buen activo- volví a escuchar voces, esta era de mujer.

-¿Está reaccionando bien al fármaco?- escuché a uno de los dos hombres de la otra vez preguntar.

-Sí, y ella aguanta bien. Podemos subir la dosis. Sus pulsaciones están subiendo, va a despertar, sédala de nuevo.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O.**

La próxima vez que desperté me concentré en que mis pulsaciones no cambiaran y no abrí los ojos.

Escuché un par de minutos, pero no hubo ningún ruido, así que me atreví a abrir los ojos.

Miré a mí alrededor. Era una sala blanca y algo pequeña.

Intenté levantarme y cuando fui a quitar la vía de mi brazo me di cuenta de que estaba atada a la camilla.

-Mierda- susurré. Observé las ataduras, eran de tela y parecían rudimentarias. Comencé a mover las manos, intentando aflojarlas, pero justo en el momento en el que estuvieron lo suficientemente flojas como para sacar las manos, escuché voces.

Me tumbe de nuevo en la cama, cerré los ojos, y respiré profundamente para bajar las pulsaciones.

Sentí como ponían un aparato sobre mi tripa y comencé a escuchar un corazón, latía rápido. Era mi bebe.

-Sujeto número setenta y nueve- la escuché decir-. El feto está sano y evoluciona favorablemente. Por su tamaño diría que inició hace poco su quinto mes de gestación y no presenta las malformaciones dadas en los sujetos anteriores al sesenta, un logro. La madre parece fuerte, a mi suponer su buena condición física ayuda a que aguante mejor, es joven, eso también influye. Pronostico actual de supervivencia del feto, 87%. Pronostico de supervivencia de la madre, 36%- y sin añadir nada más se fue.

Llevaba aquí un mes, un puto mes.

Me volví a incorporar y saqué las manos de las ataduras. Llegar a las de los pies ya fue más difícil, la tripa era un obstáculo importante.

Cuando al fin lo logré bajé las entumecidas piernas de la camilla y traté de levantarme. En cuanto mis pies soportaron el peso de mi cuerpo mis rodillas fallaron y caí de boca. Me las apañe para colocar los brazos frente a mí para que la tripa no se golpeara contra el suelo.

Las piernas no me iban a sujetar, no después de un mes sin moverlas. Revisé la habitación en busca de algo que me ayudara, pero no había nada.

Me arrastré hasta la puerta y la abrí de forma casi imperceptible. Escuché pero no oí nada, así que la abrí y me arrastré fuera de la habitación. Y lo vi, una silla de ruedas al final del pasillo.

-Tú puedes- me susurré y arrastré mi cuerpo por el pasillo hasta alcanzar la silla. Sentarme en ella fue duro, mis piernas no me sujetaban y el peso extra que ejercía el bebé había aumentado considerablemente para mis débiles brazos, pero lo logré.

Comencé a moverme por los pasillos hasta darme de frente, casi literalmente, con un carrito de material médico. Cogí un bisturí.

Sentí como mis pulsaciones se aceleraban al ver a un hombre con una bata blanca al doblar la siguiente esquina.

-Skye- me dijo-. ¿Dónde te crees que vas? Deberías estar en tu habitación.

-Alec- susurré.

-¿Sorprendida?- me pregunto abriendo los brazos, como si se estuviera exhibiendo-. Creí que te tenía, pero tu novio tuvo que ir y hacer algo estúpidamente romántico. Nunca entenderé por que se os caen las bragas con ese tipo de cosas.

Comenzó a andar hacia mí.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte- le gruñí con los dientes apretados.

-Te llevaré de vuelta a tu habitación- me dijo mientras comenzaba a empujar la silla.

Saqué el bisturí que tenía escondido y se lo clavé con todas mis fuerzas. No apunté, solo lancé mi mano hacia atrás por encima de mi cabeza.

Escuché un ruido estaño y me giré para poder mirarlo. El bisturí sobresalía de su cuello y le observé mientras acababa de ahogarse con su propia sangre.

Me agache como pude, sin caerme de la silla, y cogí el bisturí. Continué recorriendo los pasillos.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, metiéndome más presión. De repente una puerta doble se abrió y vi un cañón apuntando directamente a mi cara.

-¿Skye?- escuché una voz llamarme, sonaba como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta, pero aun así reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

-Grant- lloré y él corrió hasta arrodillarse frente a mí.

-Skye- me dijo apartándome el pelo de la cara y yo me lance a sus brazos. El impulso mandó la silla un metro hacia atrás.

-Agente Ward, sácala de aquí- escuché decir a otra voz.

-Coulson- dije levantando la vista hacia él.

-Ya estás a salvo- me dijo acuclillándose a mi lado y poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

Grant me cogió en brazos y los agentes nos dejaron pasar entre ellos.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O**

Jemma me examinó de mil quinientas formas distintas, y su cara cada vez me asustaba más.

-Simmons ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- le preguntó Ward la tercera vez que ella negó con la cabeza.

-He hecho la prueba seis veces- dijo ella.

-¿Qué prueba? -pregunté.

-Eso da igual- me contestó-, lo importante son los resultados. Según esto... no sobrevivirás al parto, ni natural ni por cesárea.

-¿Qué? -pregunté.

-Lo siento. Es vuestra decisión, podemos interrumpir el embarazo o seguir adelante, pero solo puedo daros un par de días para pensarlo.

Y con eso salió de la habitación, pude escuchar un sollozo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Grant- le miré asustada.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto- sollozó él escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-No es tu culpa- le contesté acariciando su pelo mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-Debí haber sido más rápido, te vendí por egoísta aquella noche. No debí haberlo dicho delante de todo el hotel.

Le obligué a mirarme.

-Grant, no fue así. No hubieras podido ser más rápido y ya iban detrás de mí antes de lo de aquélla noche. Alec... ¿te acuerdas de él? -Grant asintió-. Trabajaba para ellos.

-¿Qué?- me miró sorprendido-. No puede ser, le investigué.

-Era un buen actor, creí que lo sabías, estaba en el edificio.

-No me he separado de ti ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-El pinganillo.

-Le cogeremos, te lo prometo- me dijo cogiendo mi mano.

-No hace falta, está muerto.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O.**

Esto estaba siendo duro. Sabíamos que podríamos buscar otro bebé, pero este era nuestro pequeño. Habíamos escuchado el latir de su corazón, teníamos una cuna sin montar en medio del salón (la habíamos comprado poco antes de que todo pasara).

Miré el reloj "3AM". Grant me tenía abrazada junto a él. Me había despertado aun escuchando el latido del corazón de nuestro bebé, con el cual estaba soñando, y tomé una decisión.

 **NARRA NARRADOR**

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertarse, como siempre, fue May. Cuando llegó al salón no pudo evitar las ganas de llorar.

La decisión estaba tomada.

La cuna, que hasta la noche anterior estaba bien embalada en su caja, ahora estaba perfectamente montada sobre una manta. Las instrucciones estaban esparcidas a si alrededor y Skye estaba dormida en el suelo.

Se acercó a la hacker y arrodillándose a su lado la despertó.

-¿May? ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete- le respondió ella.

-¿Me ayudas?

La especialista la ayudó a ponerse en pie y sentarse en el sofá, luego recogió las instrucciones y las metió dentro de la cuna.

-Así que vas a tenerlo- le dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Sí.

-¿Lo sabe Ward?- a May no se le escapaba una.

-Aún no- le contestó la hacker acariciando su tripa.

-Skye...

-No le dejéis solo- la interrumpió la chica cogiendo su mano-. Por favor, ayudarle.

-Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo.

-Amo a Grant y a mi bebé más que a nada en este mundo. No puedo... es mi hijo.

-¿Skye?- preguntó Ward saliendo apresurado de la habitación.

-Os dejo solos- dijo May dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba a la rampa.

Ward tenía la vista fija en la cuna.

-Grant...

-Ya está, vas a dejarme- le dijo sentándose a su lado y escondiendo la cara en sus manos.

-No- le contestó-, una parte de mi estará siempre contigo. Te necesitará más que a nadie.

-Pero tú no estarás.

-No estarás solo, estoy segura de que el equipo estará de tu parte.

-No me dejes, no podré hacerlo sin ti- le dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si puedes, y lo harás.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O.**

Los siguientes meses fueron duros. No la dejaron sola ni un minuto, no queriendo perder ni un ápice del tiempo que les quedaba con ella.

La cara de terror de Ward sería algo que la perseguiría allá donde fuera, si iba a alguna parte.

Fitz y Jemma comenzaron a llorar en el mismo momento en el que ella rompió aguas.

Sorprendentemente la única que mantuvo la calma en todo momento fue Skye, así que tampoco fue de extrañar que tampoco la perdiera cuando tuvo que empujar.

La chica vivió el tiempo suficiente como para poder coger a su bebé en brazos durante un par de minutos y besar a su reciente marido (se habían casado dos semanas antes).

Ward dejó SHIELD pocos días después, culpando a la organización de lo ocurrido con su esposa. Se fue a vivir con el pequeño Jackson a una casita cercana a una base de SHIELD (más por la cercanía del equipo para visitarlos que por la propia base).

Ward comenzó a trabajar como jefe de seguridad de industrias Stark (recomendado por Coulson) y a medida que Jackson fue creciendo le iba hablando de su madre.

A los quince años Jackson aún no había desarrollado ninguna clase de habilidad extraña. Pero si había desarrollado una gran curiosidad por sus padres.

-Papá ¿por qué no rehiciste tu vida cuando mamá murió?

El ex especialista le miró unos segundos antes de responder.

-Porque por mucho que puedas amar a diversas mujeres en tu vida, nada se le compara a cuando llega la indicada.

-Después de quince años... ¿sigues enamorado de mamá?- le preguntó el adolescente sorprendido.

-Nunca he dejado de amarla, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.


	21. jonhson

**I thought I saw a man brought to life/ creí haber visto a un hombre que había cobrado vida**

 **He was warm / era cálido**

 **He came around like he was dignified / apareció de forma magestuosa**

 **He showed me what it was to cry / él me enseñó lo que era llorar**

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, y para Coulson esta era una situación más que desesperada.

Cuando se vio obligado a huir de su casa (por segunda vez) y a enfrentar la traición de alguien en quien confiaba (de nuevo por segunda vez) la situación se volvió desesperada. Pero cuando llegaron a la cabaña y vieron que Skye había desaparecido ya la desesperación se salió de los parámetros normales.

No les gustó, y menos a Fitz, que tuvieran que acudir a él. Decidieron decirle que necesitaban su ayuda para acabar con todas las cabezas de HYDRA de una sola vez, pero se enteró de la verdad bastante antes de lo que a ellos les hubiera gustado.

-Esto es sobre Skye- susurró mientras aterrizaba el Quinjet.

 **Well you couldn't be that man I adore / entonces no puedes ser ese hombre al que yo adoraba**

 **You don't seem to know / no pareces saber**

 **Seem to care / no parece importarte**

 **What your heart is for / para que es tu corazón**

 **But I don´t know him anymore / pero ya no le conozco**

Después de cómo habían acabado la última vez que se vieron, con ella disparándole varias veces, no esperaban que él quisiera seguir adelante.

Ninguno de ellos dudaba que hace unos meses él hubiera dado su vida por ella sin dudarlo por un solo segundo. Pero después de lo de los disparos él parecía haberla superado, incluso ahora tenía una nueva novia.

Así que la sorpresa fue monumental cuando Coulson dijo que él iba en busca de Skye y Ward no dudo en ir tras él, incluso salvando la vida del… ¿destituido director de SHIELD?

Entonces la vieron aparecer corriendo por un pasillo, su cara era de sorpresa.

-Coulson- susurró ella y comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero alguien apareció tras ella.

-Aquí estás en peligro, tenemos que irnos- dijo el hombre sin ojos tras ella.

-Espera- le contestó.

-Tu madre quiere que vuelvas- ahora la sorpresa fue de parte de los dos hombres, quienes se miraron entre si desconcertados.

-¡Espera!- exclamó ella de nuevo.

-No podemos esperar- la contestó el agarrándola del brazo.

-No lo hagas, Gordon- le advirtió ella deshaciéndose de la mano del hombre.

-Tengo órdenes de tu madre de llevarte de vuelta si algo malo pasaba. HYDRA está aquí, eso es algo malo.

-No soy un bebe, tomo mis propias decisiones- le dijo ella dándole la espalda y comenzando a andar hacia los dos hombres. Se abrazó a Coulson-. ¿Qué está pasando? May me llamó y me dijo que huyera, me atacaron ¿Qué hace él aquí?- señaló a Ward.

 **There´s nothing where he used to lay / no hay nada donde él solía tumbarse**

 **My conversation has run dry / mi conversación se ha apagado**

 **That´s what´s going on / eso es lo que está pasando**

 **Nothing´s fine I´m torn / nada está bien, estoy destrozada**

-No sé muy bien que está pasando- admitió Coulson-. Otro grupo de agentes que también decidieron continuar con SHIELD se infiltraron entre nosotros.

-¿Quiénes?

-May y Bobbie- dijo él y Skye asintió triste, enfadada y decepcionada. Esperaba que el hecho de que Bobbie estuviera entre las personas que la habían atacado tuviese otra explicación-. Fitz dice que aún son de fiar.

-¿Tengo que recordarle lo que pasó la última vez que pensó que un traidor era de fiar?

Eso fue como una bofetada para Ward, pero no dijo nada porque sabía que en el fondo ella tenía razón. Aunque él había intentado salvarles, su intento había acabado dañando el cerebro del ingeniero.

-Mac acabó herido por salvarle la vida.

-Vale- suspiró ella-. Y… ¿Qué hace él aquí?- volvió a señalar a Ward.

-Necesitábamos ayuda- le respondió-. A Fitz no le ha gustado nada la idea.

-¿Te gustaría formar equipo con Loky?- le preguntó ella con una ceja alzada.

-Skye, tenemos que irnos- repitió Gordon.

-Pues vete- le dijo ella.

-No puedo- gruñó él.

-Ve a buscar a Lincoln, luego nos iremos- le contestó ella y el hombre sin ojos bajó la cabeza-. Gordon, ¿Dónde está Lincoln?

-Lo tiene HYDRA- admitió él.

-Te teletrasportas, ve por él- le contestó ella angustiada.

-Mis órdenes son dejar que se lo lleven y así ganar tiempo para poder sacarte de aquí- le contestó el hombre acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia ella y comenzando el teletransporte nada más la tuvo sujeta, pero Ward, al verlo, se lanzó contra el teletransportista.

 **I´m all out of faith / Me he quedado sin fé**

 **This is how I feel / así es como me siento**

 **I´m cold and I am shamed / estoy fría y avergonzada**

 **Laying naked on the floor / tumbada desnuda en el suelo**

Los tres cayeron al suelo en medio de afterlife.

-Creí haberte dicho que la trajeras lo antes posible- dijo una mujer china acercándose a ellos-. Y solo a ella- dijo observando a Ward.

-Se lanzó sobre nosotros cuando nos estaba transportando aquí- le contestó.

-Hay que ir en busca de Lincoln- dijo Skye.

-Es demasiado arriesgado- le contestó la mujer acercándose a ella e intentando coger sus manos, pero Skye dio un paso atrás.

-¿Te crees que somos números de los que puedes prescindir? ¿Quién eres tú para decidir si mi vida es más importante que la suya?- le preguntó Skye.

-¿Qué crees que hace SHIELD? Ellos juegan a ser dioses. Decidiendo quien vive y quien muere. No es muy distinto a lo que yo he hecho.

-No vuelvas esto contra SHIELD, no estoy hablando de SHIELD, sé lo que SHIELD hace. Yo misma he ayudado a redactar alguno de sus nuevos protocolos. Estoy hablando de este lugar, y estoy hablando de ti.

\- Soy tu madre, confía en mí- le pidió ella con cara tierna, como si le hablara a un bebe que no se quiere comer las verduras.

-¿Mi madre? Cuanto ¿tres días, una semana, dos? Te tomaste un descanso de veinticinco años, no me vengas ahora con clase de derecho paternalista a controlar mi vida.

-No vamos a ir por Lincoln, es mi última palabra.

-No te necesito a ti y no necesito tu permiso.

 **Illusion never changed into something real / la ilusión nunca se convirtió en algo real**

 **I´m wide awake / estoy completamente despierta**

 **And I can see the perfect sky is torn / y puedo ver que el perfecto cielo se ha rasgado**

 **You´re a little late / has llegado un poco tarde**

 **I´m already torn / ya estoy destrozada**

-Te ayudaré, si quieres- le dijo Ward a Skye.

La madre de Skye no parecía por la labor de dejarla ir. No solo había prohibido a Gordon sacarles de Afterlife, sino que también les había encerrado en una habitación sin ventanas, una sola puerta y tres guardias con poderes en el pasillo.

-¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?- le preguntó ella.

-Por los viejos tiempos, por lo que tuvimos.

-No tuvimos nada, nada real, al menos.

-Para mí si fue real- le contestó él mirándola a los ojos.

-Solo uno de nosotros no mentía, y ese no eras tú. Sé que lo que sentías por mí era real, pero era una obsesión.

-No es cierto, no estaba obsesionado contigo, estaba enamorado de ti- ella no quería saber por qué ese pasado le provocaba un nudo en la garganta.

-No sabes lo que es amar, Ward- le contestó ella mirándole a los ojos y con voz suave, como queriéndole hacer entender que con lo dicho no pretendía atacarle-. No es tu culpa- añadió-, nunca has tenido a nadie que te mostrase lo que es amar. Yo lo intenté, o al menos lo hice hasta que descubrí la verdad. Supongo que mi actitud después no ayudo mucho a que entendieses lo que es amar a alguien.

-Estabas dolida, no puedo culparte.

-¿No me culpas de haberte disparado?- le preguntó ella con los ojos como platos.

-No has sido la primera.

-Dios, sí que eres un desastre emocional- dijo ella más para sí misma que para él-. Ward, te disparé, intenté matarte, deberías odiarme.

 **So I guess the fortune teller is right / así que supongo que el adivino tenia razon**

 **Should have seen just what was there / debí haber visto lo que había allí**

 **And no some holly light / y no alguna clase de luz sagrada**

 **Which crawled beneth my vains / que fluye por mis venas.**

-Lo he intentado, no he podido. Me sorprende que te sientas culpable- dijo él desde donde estaba sentado.

-He cambiado- le contestó-. SHIELD acabó con la hacker, esto ha acabado con la agente de SHIELD…- dijo ella mostrándole sus manos- ahora soy inhumana y… no sé quién soy. Tengo una crisis existencial- rio ella, era mejor que llorar.

-Yo te veo claramente.

-¿Ves a la mujer de la que dices que te enamoraste? ¿O quizás ves a alguien distinto?

-Eres distinta, pero no peor. Aún queda algo de ella, te has enfrentado a tu madre por ese tal Licon.

-Lincoln- le corrigió ella.

-Sí, Lincoln, perdona. Te has enfrentado a ella por él… eso me recuerda a la mujer que solías ser. La que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse al HUB entero para salvarnos a Fitz y a mí.

-Te acuerdas de eso.

-Me dejaste bastante sorprendido.

-A veces creo que debí haberlo visto antes, pero me tenías deslumbrada. Sabía que Garret era un psicópata, era fácil darse cuenta.

-Yo no quise verlo.

-Ni yo verte a ti. Me di cuenta, cuando te vi con Garret, de que había cosas que no encajaban. Sabía que algo iba mal. Pero eras tú, mi guapo y entregado OS, no podía ser. Me convencí a mí misma de que era una tontería. Habríais discutido por algo, él te guardaría rencor por haber dejado su equipo.

-Había rencor, él había ordenado que te dispararan, pero yo creía que le debía todo.

-Grant, entre vosotros pasó lo que pasa siempre. Alguien fuerte encuentra a alguien débil y se aprovecha, no tiene gran misterio. Él te prometió cosas sobre las que no tenía poder, prometió hacerte fuerte, pero ese es algo que solo te puedes hacer tu mismo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ahora eres fuerte. Pero no gracias a Garrett. Dijiste que algún día lo entendería, y créeme que lo hago, pero eso no quiere decir que te perdone.

 **And I don´t care I had no luck / y no me importa no tener nada de suerte**

 **I don´t miss it all that much / no la hecho tanto de menos**

 **There´s just so many things / simplemente hay tantas cosas**

 **That I can touch / que puedo tocar**

 **I´m torn / estoy destrozada**

-Elige bien, Grant. Deja HYDRA y SHIELD a un lado, para de luchar por algo que ya no es tu guerra. La venganza es un círculo vicioso del que no podrás salir.

-Tampoco es la tuya, ya no. Tu misma lo has dicho, ya no eres una agente de SHIELD.

-Te equivocas- le respondió ella sentándose a su lado-. HYDRA ahora sabe de los inhumanos, si es mi guerra. Nos perseguirán, nos capturaran y experimentaran con nosotros. Si es mi guerra, porque o muero en ella o conseguiré vivir tranquila los años que me queden.

-Nunca vivirás tranquila, HYDRA no es un enemigo fácil. Esta guerra durara años.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa.

-Volverás a SHIELD, sigues siendo una agente de SHIELD aunque creas que no. No vas a abandonar a Coulson, lo sé.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Yo no siento una extraña dependencia hacia Coulson, y menos hacia SHIELD. Quiero al equipo, y quiero a Coulson como si fuera mi padre, pero nunca he seguido a nadie incondicionalmente y no voy a empezar ahora.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Ellos te necesitan a ti más de lo que tú les necesitas a ellos- dijo él-. Tú eres la que mantiene al equipo unido, y lo has sido desde el principio. Antes de que aparecieras éramos un desastre, por poco tiempo que fuera, y cuando te dispararon volvimos a serlo. El resto éramos prescindibles, el equipo seguía moviéndose, pero cuando faltabas tú nada funcionaba. Por eso Coulson fue a buscarte, porque no eres prescindible. No creo que tú sigas incondicionalmente a Coulson, creo que él te seguirá incondicionalmente a ti, él y cualquiera del equipo.

-Yo no quiero seguidores incondicionales, no quiero seguidores de ningún tipo.

-Eso no es decisión tuya. Me disparaste, y aun así estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a salir de aquí y rescatar al hombre que va a quedarse con la chica que amo.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O.**

 **I'm all out of faith / me he quedado sin fé**

 **This is how I feel / así es como me siento**

 **I cold and I am shamed / estoy fría y avergonzada**

 **Laying naked on the floor / tumbada desnuda en el suelo**

 **Illusion never changed into something real / la ilusión nunca se convirtió en algo real**

 **I'm wide awake / estoy completamente despierta**

 **And I can see the perfect sky is torn / y puedo ver que el perfecto cielo se ha rasgado**

 **You're a little late / llegas un poco tarde**

 **I'm already torn / ya estoy destrozada**

 **O. O. O. O. O. O.**

-Vamos- dijo Ward tras la puerta, el plan era bueno, si ella gritaba los guardias entrarían a ver qué pasaba. Si él gritaba no harían nada, pero si era ella, la hija de la jefa... se desvivirían por salvarla.

Y lo hicieron, enseguida estuvieron dentro y entre los dos los dejaron inconscientes y salieron de la habitación.

-¿Dónde está este sitio? En el mapa- preguntó Ward.

-No lo sé, solo sé que estamos rodeados de montañas y que la única forma que hay de salir de aquí sin tener que cruzarlas es Gordon.

-Y él no va a ayudarnos.

-Ni de coña.

-Pues tendremos que cruzar las montañas- dijo Ward.

-¿Estás loco? Moriremos congelados. Lo mejor es conseguir como sea que Gordon nos saque de aquí.

-No va a hacerlo y solo vamos a lograr que se enteren de que nos hemos ido antes de tiempo. Lo mejor es emprender camino ya, porque nos buscarán.

-No lo entiendes, necesitamos a Gordon de nuestra parte, porque si no, no llegaremos muy lejos antes de que nos intercepte.

-No hay forma de que salgas de aquí ¿verdad?- preguntó él triste.

-¿Tu y yo solos? No. Mi madre tiene gente dispuesta a luchar por ella y de nosotros dos la única con poderes soy yo. Por mucho entrenamiento que tengas, sin un arma poco podrás hacer- le contestó-. Podemos hablar con ella para que te deje ir, solo te mantiene aquí porque piensa que me llevaras contigo.

-Y no se equivoca, no voy a dejarte aquí.

-Escúchame. Sal de aquí, ve a SHIELD, salvad a Lincoln y venid a buscarme- le dijo ella cogiendo la cara de él entre sus manos-. Y por lo que más quieras, no me hagas arrepentirme de confiar en ti.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O**

 **There's nothing where he used to lay / No hay nada donde él solía tumbarse**

 **My inspiration has run dry / mi inspiración se ha secado**

 **That's what's going on / eso es lo que está pasando**

 **Nothing's right I'm torn / nada está bien, estoy destrozada**


	22. drogada

La misión no había salido como esperaban. Se suponía que era algo sencillo, cero peligros, por eso la dejó ir.

Después de los disparos él se estaba pasando de sobreprotector, sí, ¿y qué? ¿Alguien puede culparle? Pero era plenamente consciente de que ella se estaba cansando de ser tratada como a una muñeca de porcelana, así que cuando apareció esta misión vio el cielo abierto.

¿Qué tenía de peligroso ir a un bar lleno de gente simplemente a observar? Nada ¿verdad? Pues no, porque ahí se encontraban ellos, atados cada uno a una silla mirándose a los ojos con preocupación.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- le dijo él.

-Muy amable por tu parte el querer suavizar la situación, Grant, pero… he leído el informe, sé lo que esta gente hace. Aun así… espero estar a la altura- le contestó ella.

-Cuando entren, querrán información, información que seguramente tú no tengas. Saben que estoy entrenado para aguantar lo que ellos me hagan, y si no lo saben no tardaran en darse cuenta. Puede que te utilicen a ti para llegar hasta la información y…

-Lo sé. Aguantaré- le contestó ella-. Si quieren la información es por algo, y si la obtienen tengo miedo de lo que puedan hacer con ella. El equipo nos encontrará. Sea lo que sea que me hagan, que nos hagan, aguantaremos hasta que ellos lleguen.

-Lo siento mucho, se suponía que esta misión tenía cero peligros, por eso te dejé venir. Empezar despacio… ahora me doy cuenta de que era yo quien necesitaba que empezases despacio, no tú.

-Grant…- pero se calló al escuchar la puerta abrirse. De repente todo el valor que ella había tenido al hablar con él se evaporó en un instante.

-Veo que tu si tienes placa, Grant Ward, pero ella no- comentó uno de los tres hombres que habían entrado-. ¿Cómo te llamas, chica?

-Lucy- le contestó ella.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó él acercándose a ella muy despacio. Una vez estuvo frente a ella la golpeó con el puño en el estómago haciendo que todo el aire saliera de sus pulmones.

-¡Skye!- exclamó Ward y deseó que le golpearan hasta perder el conocimiento en ese instante. Acababa de cometer un puto error de novato ¿no podía mantener la boca cerrada?

-Así que te llamas Skye- rio el hombre.

-Y ¿imbécil es tu nombre o tu apellido?- le preguntó ella en respuesta.

-Me cae bien esta chica- comentó-. En cambio tu novio… él no me cae muy bien. Bueno, pero es una lástima, ojalá las cosas fuesen del revés, tú la agente y él el ignorante. Está claro que él sabe las respuestas y se preocupa por ti, así que tendré que hacerte daño.

-Lo siento- articulo Ward con los labios cuando ella lo miró.

-Pero no quiero estropear esa cara tan preciosa, así que… tráela- le dijo a uno de los otros dos hombres-. Con estas cosas cando pasas un punto no hay vuelta atrás.

Cuando vio aparecer al hombre que había salido para traer lo que quiera que el psicópata le hubiera pedido se puso a temblar.

Estaba preparada para que la golpearan hasta perder el conocimiento y tener la cara deformada unas semanas. Estaba más que preparada para eso, no sería la primera vez. Solo tendría que aguantar hasta que el equipo llegara.

Pero no había forma de que estuviese preparada para esto, en diez minutos podría estar muerta... no hay nada que te prepare para esto.

Sobre una especie de carro de metal había un ladrillo blanco envuelto en papel transparente. Estas cosas solo las había visto en las películas, jamás pensó que vería una en realidad.

Lo más fuerte que había probado en su vida era la mariguana, cuando tenía quince años y para encajar con el hijo de la que entonces era su familia de acogida. Si se hacía su amiga a lo mejor no la devolvían.

Pero desde entonces, en lo referente a estimulantes, no había probado otra cosa que no fuese el alcohol.

Pero eso no quiere decir que supiese el efecto que la droga causa en las personas. Era bastante consciente desde muy temprana edad, cuando la mandaron a vivir con una familia, en la cual el hijo mayor era adicto a la heroína. Cuando le vio de esa forma, completamente ido, decidió que jamás tomaría ese tipo de cosas.

Falló la promesa que se hizo a si misma a los quince, sí, pero la mariguana no la pareció tan peligrosa y solo pego un par de caladas al porro que la ofrecieron.

Pero esto era distinto, esto era completamente distinto. Era cocaína, aproximadamente un kilo, y la habían traído para ver cuánto era capaz de tomar antes de empezar a convulsionar.

El hombre sacó una navaja y le hizo un pequeño corte al ladrillo, sacando parte en ella y enseñándonosla.

Entonces cogió una especie de cuchara, muy pequeña, y la llenó de ese polvo blanco, acercándolo a la nariz de la chica. Ella cogió todo el aire que pudo por la boca y lo soltó fuertemente por la nariz. Se formó una nube con el contenido de la cuchara que le dio de lleno en la cara al que la sostenía.

Este levantó el puño para golpearla, pero el jefe le freno.

-Con la nariz rota tendremos aún más problemas para que se la tome. Veamos- dijo el jefe y le entregó una especie de instrumento al otro hombre y señaló a Ward. Era una guillotina para puros. Este se acercó al especialista y se quedó tras él-. Vamos a jugar a un juego. Yo voy a hacerle una pregunta a tu novio, si no me la contesta o no lo hace adecuadamente, tomarás. Ahora viene la segunda parte, si tú no te portas bien y decides volver a hacer lo que acabas de hacer... le cortaremos un dedo, y cuando nos quedemos sin dedos, seguiremos por los ojos y... bueno, supongo que para entonces ya estará muerto. ¿Habéis entendido los dos como va esto?

-Si- respondieron.

-Bien. ¿Qué me puede decir del hangar suecia-1729er?

¿El hangar qué? se preguntó ella. Ward la miró, como disculpándose, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Ellos volvieron a llenar la pequeña cuchara y la acercaron a la nariz de la chica.

Miró a Ward y casi pudo escucharle decir "No lo hagas, yo puedo sobrevivir a un dedo cortado, tú con cinco de esas estás muerta". Pero ignorando su mirada suplicante aspiró por la nariz, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Fíjate, parece que a diferencia de ti ella si ha entendido el juego. La misma pregunta, chaval.

Pero nada. Y la operación se repitió, él la miró duplicándola que no lo hiciera, pero ella aun así lo hizo. Una, y otra, y otra vez.

Cuando el equipo llegó ella ya no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos y cuando May desató a Ward él corrió hacia la chica y la tumbó en el suelo justo a tiempo para ver como empezaba a convulsionar.

Actuaron rápido, poniéndola de lado y metiendo la cuerda en su boca.

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó May.

-Mucho. Hay que llevarla a un hospital- le contestó Ward cogiendo a la chica entre sus brazos y saliendo corriendo tras May, quien le indicaba el camino.

No se molestaron en pasar por el avión a recoger a FitzSimmons, ya habría tiempo para ir por ellos.

La llevaron al hospital más cercano, donde la atendieron rápidamente. Tuvieron que contestar a muchas preguntas, y tras escuchar las respuesta el hospital se decidió a llamar a la policía, pero el tema se zanjó cuando Coulson les mostró su placa.

May, una vez supo que Skye estaba en buenas manos, se ofreció a ir a buscar a los científicos al avión.

Coulson, minutos después de que la especialista se fuera, se sentó junto a Ward.

-¿Qué pasó? Sé que la obligaron a tomarse esa droga, pero... sé que hay algo que no has contado.

-Tubo la opción de no hacerlo- le contestó.

-¿Cómo?

-Tubo la opción de no hacerlo- repitió, se levantó, y se separó de él.

Coulson le observó, tragándose las ganas de preguntarle sobre qué quería decir con eso, sabía que no era el momento.

Ward se acercó al ventanal que era una de las paredes de la habitación en la que ella se encontraba, conectada a varias máquinas, y se la quedó mirando. Esperando a que despertase de un momento a otro y se quejase por no quererse levantar para ir a entrenar. Esperando que todo esto no hubiese pasado.

Las horas pasaron, y ella no parecía querer despertar. Tres horas. Cinco horas. Diez horas. Veinte horas. Treinta y cinco horas.

Pero a la hora número cuarenta y seis, sí, él llevaba la cuenta, ella se removió en su cama de hospital y abrió los ojos. Grant pronto estuvo a su lado, como una flecha.

-Hey, hey, hey. Tranquila, ya estás a salvo- le dijo- ¿Recuerdas algo?

-Tengo la memoria algo borrosa desde que empezaron a dármela, y llega un momento en el que estoy en blanco. Pero sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Tú estás bien?

-¿Qué si yo estoy bien? Skye, has estado a punto de morir, otra vez, ¿y me preguntas si yo estoy bien?

-Pareces agotado.

-Eso será porque llevo cuarenta y seis horas esperando a que despiertes- le contestó-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Podrías... podrías haber muerto... si hubieran llegado cinco minutos más tarde estarías muerta.

-Iban a mutilarte- le contestó ella-. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Dejarles hacerlo.

-¡No!

Él se acercó a ella y cogió su cara entre sus manos, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-No puedo.

-¿Qué no puedes?- preguntó ella en apenas un susurro.

-Esto afecta a mi trabajo, nos pone en peligro a los dos. Se lo dije, les dije dónde estaba el hangar y lo que había dentro. Les contesté a todo lo que me preguntaron con tal de que pararan. Vendí a cientos de personas por salvarte. No puedo. No puedo seguir siendo tu OS.

-¿¡Qué!? No. Yo quiero que lo seas tú.

-No puedo. Ya no puedo separarte a ti del trabajo, compartimentar. Ya no puedo. May o Coulson podrán hacerlo.

-No. Tu eres mi OS.

-Ya no puedo serlo. Seguiremos los dos en el avión, seremos un equipo. Pero tu seguridad no puede depender de mí. Porque si tu seguridad depende de mí, la misión ya no me importa.

-Está bien. Entonces ya puedo hacer esto- le dijo ella poniendo su mano en la nuca de él y acercándole hacia ella juntando sus labios.

Un par de horas después Ward salió de la habitación en la que dormía Skye.

-No he podido evitar escucharos- le dijo Coulson volviendo a sentarse contra él-. No tienes por qué dejar de ser su OS.

-Cedí, se supone que no puedo ceder.

-Nos entrenan para aguantar golpes, chantajes, ahogamientos y todo lo que se te pueda venir a la cabeza. Pero no nos entrenan para esto, no nos entrenan para ver como dañan a las personas que nos importan. A mantener la boca cerrada y permitir que mueran cuando puedes evitarlo. Para eso no nos entrenan, para eso no hay forma de entrenar a nadie.

-Pero no debí haberles dicho nada.

-Lo hicisteis bien. Ella decidió hacerlo porque eres importante para ella, porque te quiere. Prefirió hacerlo a que te hicieran daño porque para ella era peor ver lo que te harían a ti que morir. Fue su decisión al igual que la tuya fue anteponerla a ella a SHIELD. Y eso está bien, lo de ambos está bien porque eso forma los mejores equipos que SHIELD ha tenido, aquellos que cuidan las espaldas del otro por encima de todo, incluida la propia vida. Romanoff y Barton son un buen ejemplo.

-¿Me está diciendo que no acepta mi renuncia como su OS?

-No solo eso, sino que también estoy dispuesto a conseguir que SHIELD haga oídos sordos a lo que sea que hayáis empezado juntos.


	23. vas a matarme

Vale que ella les hubiera "traicionado" y vale que estuviese enfadado, pero... ¿no había algo entre ellos? Perece que todo habían sido imaginaciones mías.

Porque sí, he de admitir que dolió, verle seguirla a esa habitación. Pero lo que dolió aún más fue que, al estar mi habitación junto a la de May, podía oírles. Los golpes que daba el cabecero de la cama contra la pared. PUM PUM PUM. Los gemidos. Una, dos, tres veces.

Intenté dormirme, y al final, cuando los ruidos cesaron, lo logré.

La cosa no había ido bien desde entonces, estaba dolida. Había decidido no hablarles, a ninguno de los dos.

No hablar a May fue fácil, ella ya de por si parecía muda. Lo difícil fue con Ward, él era mi OS, se suponía que hablábamos el uno con el otro, pero en las últimas semanas solo era él el que hablaba conmigo.

Había pensado en hablar con él para arreglar las cosas, sin decirle nada de mis celos románticos, claro está, pero les escuché hablar antes de una parada en el HUB para repostar y ajustes técnicos.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer en el HUB?- le preguntó May.

-No. Había pensado pasarme por el gimnasio, está más equipado que el que tenemos aquí en el BUS.

-Si lo que quieres es hacer ejercicio, he reservado una habitación en un hotel aquí cerca- él la observó un momento y asintió-. Lleva condones.

Y ella se fue, y yo también.

"Seré estúpida". "Yo aquí, auto convenciéndome de que lo que pasó entre ellos era algo de una noche, que los dos necesitaban algo que les hiciese olvidar el nefasto día que pasaron y...". "Se acabó, Grant Ward es mi OS, y no será nada más que eso".

Me dirigí a la barra de bar que tenía el avión y cogí un vaso y una botella de... ron. Como se suele decir, el alcohol lo cura todo, ¿o era el tiempo? No lo sé, ni me importa.

Sabía cómo me sentaba el alcohol. Cualquier cantidad etílica que entrase en mi cuerpo mayor a la que equivalen dos cervezas era devastadora en mí, así que me metí en mi habitación para evitar hacer el ridículo.

Me puse música triste (lo sé, es un cliché masoquista, pero era el CD que estaba en el reproductor y no me apetecía cambiarlo), me senté en la cama y me bebí el primer vaso como si fuera agua. He de admitir que fue una estupidez que me quemó la garganta, pero el dolor era agradable. Cuando estaba en el estado anímico en el que estaba ahora, el dolor físico siempre me había parecido agradable.  
Pronto calló el tercer vaso, y a esas alturas ya no era capaz de contener las lágrimas en mis ojos al escuchar las letras de las canciones: "Por una sola flor abandonaste un jardín, repleto de amapolas para ti. Dime, dime, dime si estoy loca, si no te di lo que hoy te da otra. Si te hice daño solo ha sido culpa mía. Te quiero y me muero. Dime si estoy loca, si es mi castigo verme aquí sola, entre la inmensidad de las olas. Y yo, te siento tan lejos, el frío es eterno bajo mi piel, tan amargo y cruel".

-¡Cállate!- le exclamé al reproductor de música.

Me levanté tambaleándome de la cama y lo apagué de un manotazo ¿"por una sola flor abandonaste un jardín", en serio? ¿"Si no te di lo que hoy te da otra"? Se lo hubiera dado con solo haberme dado una cita, unas horas de su tiempo... aunque él no me amara como yo le amo. Se lo hubiera dado aun sin las horas, porque solo con su presencia mi mente deja de funcionar correctamente y me deslumbra con sus ojos... se lo hubiera dado por solo un beso.

La línea de mis pensamientos se cortó de golpe al escuchar unos nudillos en la puerta.

-Skye, hay que dejar el avión solo para la revisión- escuché la voz de Ward al otro lado. Me había olvidado por completo de esa estúpida norma.

-Vvooy- me esforcé en decir por culpa del alcohol. "Voy" que palabra más difícil ¿no? "-oy" "voy".

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó.

Abrí la puerta de golpe.

-¿Acaso te - importa?- le pregunte "importa" otra palabra muy difícil "imp-".

-¿Estás borracha?- me preguntó sorprendido quitándome el vaso y la botella.

-¡EH! Eso es mío- exclamé intentando alcanzar la botella de nuevo, pero solo logre tropezarme.

-Esto se ha acabado por hoy- dijo colocando la botella sobre una mesa.

-No tienes ningún d-derecho a d-decirme lo que p-puefo... puedo hacer y lo que no.

-Soy tu OS.

-Exacto. Y ahora no... no... ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?- le pedí, sus ojos me deslumbraban y... ¿yo que narices iba a decir?

-¿Y hablo contigo mirando al techo?

Reí la gracia como si fuera una adolescente tonteando con el chico tres o cuatro años mayor que volvía a todas locas.

-¿No llegas tarde a una cita?- le pregunté al ver a May observándonos a unos metros de distancia.

Él se giró e intercambió una mirada con la especialista, esta asintió con la cabeza y levantó la mano en señal de despedida.

-No, no llego tarde a ningún lado. Creo que tú no puedes quedarte sola.

-Venga ya, robot. No me digas que prefieres quedarte a cargo de la novata traidora y borracha a pasar una tarde de sexo con nada más y nada menos que la caballería.

-Yo no me quedo a tu cargo, tú te quedas al mío, eso lo primero. Y segundo ¿cómo te has enterado de lo de May?- me preguntó sorprendido.

-Tengo ojos en la cara. Te vi entrar en su habitación- le di un golpe en el pecho con el dedo índice, y el gesto me hizo tambalearme- y os escuche. ¿Cuál de los dos es la fiera que casi se carga el cabecero de la cama? Porque si es ella no sé cómo sigues vivo y si eres tú no sé cómo pudo caminar al día siguiente- no me puedo creer que acabe de decir eso... y él tampoco.

-E... eso ha estado fuera de lugar- dijo él-. Vamos, tenemos que dejar el avión vacío.

-Yo no vvooyy a nningun lado- le dije volviendo a coger mi vaso de ron, el cual estaba a medias.

-Tú te vienes conmigo- me contestó volviéndomelo a quitar.

-No- le dije volviendo a coger el vaso, ya tengo compañía- se lo mostré y lo agite para que viera moverse el contenido, los hielos habían acabado de desaparecer hace dos vasos-. Corre, a lo mejjor todavía la puedes alcanzar.

-Skye, no seas cría. Déjalo ya y salgamos de aquí.

-No.

-Está bien- y de repente me vi colgando sobre su hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas mientras me alejaban de mi querido amigo ron.

-¡Bájame!

-Vamos a que te tomes un café y algún bollo.

-¡NO! Yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte- exclamé mientras era colocada en el asiento del copiloto de uno de los coches y me ponía el cinturón. Él lo rodeó por delante y se sentó en el del conductor-. Esto es secuestro- dije cruzándome de brazos con una mueca de disgusto.

-Dentro de un rato me lo agradecerás, créeme.

-¿Dónde vamos?- le pregunté acomodándome en el asiento.

-A mi casa, pero antes haremos una parada para conseguirte ese café y ese bollo.

-¿Te gusta?- me atreví a preguntarle al fin.

-¿El qué?

-May. Quiero decir, es gguappa, y sseguro que tiene una agilidad tremenda, y...

-Es solo sexo- me interrumpió.

-¿Tan desesperado estás para buscar "solo sexxo en alguien"?

-Estoy desesperado por buscar algo que no signifique nada más. Algo con lo que pueda compartimentar.

-¿Y Mmay es algo coon lo que puedes commpart-commparte-commpart?- ¡Dios santo! Hablando de palabras difíciles.

-¿Compartimentar?- asentí-. Sí, May es justo eso. Es sexo, no hay nada más que amistad bajo la superficie.

-Y... Elegiistte a May porque te van lass orientales unos años mayores a ti.

-Elegí a May porque los dos habíamos pasado un mal día y porque veo a Jemma más como una niña a la que hay que proteger que como a una mujer.

-Y ssupongo que yo nunca entré entre las opcionnes, ¿quién iba a querer passar la noche connmigo aunque solo sea para ussarme? Tú mismo lo has dicho, hablo demasiado, soy demasiado... pesadda- y tanto que hablaba demasiado, ¿por qué tuve que decirle esto?

-Skye, yo jamás podría usarte. Jamás sería sólo sexo contigo, por eso no entraste entre las opciones.

Me puse a observarle, en silencio. ¿Jamás podría ser solo sexo conmigo? Entonces... ¿no lo había imaginado todo? Eso me hizo sonreír.

-¿Connmigo no podrías compart-com-?- pero que narices me pasa con esta palabra

-No- me interrumpió parando el coche-. Espérame aquí, bajo por tu café.

Así que conmigo no sería como con cualquier otra, me he metido en su corazoncito. El hombre de hojalata tiene corazón después de todo.

Espero acordarme de esto cuando se me pase el pedo.

Pero iba a aprovecharlo, él me lo había hecho pasar fatal las últimas semanas. Era hora de vengarme.

Él entró de nuevo en el coche y me tendió un café con una napolitana de crema.

-Aquí tienes. Intenta no manchar el coche- me dijo.

-Trato- le contesté.

Me dio tiempo a tomarme el café y el bollo antes de llegar a su casa. Una vez allí, cogió el vaso vacío y la servilleta de papel en la que iba la napolitana y los tiró a una papelera antes de abrir mi puerta.

-Que caballero- le dije mientras bajaba, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo contra su pecho (he de admitir que en verdad lo perdí, pero que se me da genial exagerar las cosas)-. Ups.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de los míos y el otro por mis rodillas y me alzó. Yo no pude evitar reírme y rodee su cuello con los míos.

Había llegado el momento de empezar con mi venganza, y mañana le echaría la culpa al alcohol (la verdad es que tiene gran parte de la culpa).

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y pasé débilmente mi nariz por su cuello, como si quisiera olerle (lo hice) y a continuación pose mis labios donde la nariz había tocado, apenas presionando, entreabiertos y sin moverme, viendo como mi respiración le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Skye...

-¿Qué?- pregunté haciéndome la inocente.

-Para.

-No he hecho nada.

Desenrolle una de mis manos de su cuello y baje acariciando su pecho por encina de la camiseta. Intentaba que mis gestos fuesen lo más sugerentes y a la vez inocente posible.

-Ya estamos- m dijo dejándome en el suelo y sacando unas llaves. Abrió una puerta y puso una mano en mi espalda, como queriendo estar preparado por si perdía el equilibrio.

No era muy grande, la mayor parte de la casa era un salón/cocina. Luego había otras dos puertas que supuse que eran el baño y la habitación.

Era una casa pequeña, pero con todo lo que una casa debería tener.

-¿Es tuya, o es de SHIELD?

-Mía. Es lo único mío que tengo.

-Es acogedora, y práctica.

-Y pequeña.

-No puedo decir nada, yo vivía en una furgoneta- parece que el café ha logrado que vuelva a hablar como una persona más o menos normal.

-Siéntate antes de que te caigas- dijo sentándose él en el sofá. Yo me senté a su lado y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y pasé mi brazo a su alrededor.

-Hago muchas tonterías cuando estoy borracha- le dije pasando mi dedo índice desde la parte más baja de su cuello hacia abajo. Él interceptó mi mano a la altura de su ombligo.

-Ya lo veo.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?- le dije pestañeando bastante más rápido de lo normal. El me miró con una ceja alzada-. ¿Sabes a que edad perdí la virginidad?

-Skye...

-A los dieciséis.

Nunca había sentido una satisfacción mejor que cuando le escuche tragar con dificultad y sentí como su temperatura y sus pulsaciones subían.


	24. vas a matarme 2

**ADVERTENCIA: No hay sexo, pero si puede considerarse un ¿+16?**

-Voy… voy a por un poco de agua- dijo él levantándose y dirigiéndose a la zona que era la cocina. Yo me levanté también y me acerqué al ordenador que tenía sobre una mesa, lo encendí y me salté la contraseña-. ¿Qué haces?

-Música, me encanta la música- le contesté arqueando la espalda para verme en una pose provocativa. De pie, inclinada sobre una mesa y dándole una estupenda vista de mi culo, del cual, gracias a los entrenamientos, que por cierto hacía con él, me sentía bastante orgullosa.

Entré en YouTube y busqué una lista de reproducción y puse la canción de High de SIVIK y comencé a moverme por la habitación, moviendo las caderas y acariciando mi cuerpo como si estuviese sobre un escenario de strippers. Él apartaba la vista de mí, o al menos lo intentaba.

Era bastante entretenido ver como miraba hacia otro lado pero sus ojos volvían a posarse solos sobre mí. Me acerqué él, aun bailando.

-¿Bailas conmigo?- le pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

-Eh… yo… creo que tengo que…

-Vamos, no seas malo y dejes a una chica bailando sola. Eso es triste- le contesté mientras la canción acababa y empezaba la siguiente de la lista de reproducción: Desire de Meg Myers… esta era perfecta.

Cogí sus manos y las coloqué en mis caderas y, haciendo gala de mi recién readquirido sentido del equilibrio, me di la vuelta rápidamente para estampar mi espalda contra su pecho y poder volver a coger sus manos antes de que me soltara y saliera corriendo.

Comencé a mover las caderas de nuevo contra él, pero, al ser más alto que yo la cosa no salió exactamente como a mí me hubiera gustado, pero habría que improvisar. Pasé mi mano por su pelo y llevé la mano que aún tenía cogida de él para que abrazase mi estómago.

Él no se movía, era como si su mente y su cuerpo fuesen dos entes distintos. Volvía a girarme y pasé mis manos por su pecho y luego volví a subirlas a sus hombros y comencé a bajar muy despacio, moviendo las caderas y llevando las manos conmigo.

-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo separándose bruscamente cuando mi cara estuvo a la altura de su ombligo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Si te encuentras mal soy buena enfermera.

Él carraspeó y salió corriendo.

Una vez sola en el salón sonreí triunfante, pero esto no había hecho más que empezar. Me quité la especie de chaqueta que llevaba y me quedé únicamente en los pantalones vaqueros cortos que llevaba y una camiseta de tirantes roja con un escote pronunciado y con encaje en esa zona. Parecía que me hubiera vestido para la ocasión.

Coloqué mis pechos para que se viesen aún más sugerentes y me acerque a la puerta del baño.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté-. ¿Seguro que no quieres que entre?

-¡NO!

-Está bien- dije dirigiéndome rápidamente a la pila de lavar los platos y abriendo tan poco el grifo que no se oía el agua caer. Moje mi cuello y deje que abundantes gotas cayesen por mi escote, esperando que aún lo hicieran cuando él saliese del baño-. Hace calor aquí, ¿no?- le pregunté cuando dejé de escuchar el grifo del baño.

Me eché un poco más de agua para que las gotas se vieran correctamente y volví a acercarme a la puerta del baño. Él pareció salir más tranquilo.

-¿Calor?

-Sí. He tenido que echarme agua y todo, mira- le dije señalando a una gota que bajaba de mi cuello para colarse entre mis pechos. Ya no estaba tan tranquilo.

Sus ojos siguieron la gota hasta que desapareció entre ellos.

-Eh… ya veo.

-La verdad es que creo que me he echado demasiada, estoy tan mojada- le contesté-. ¿Me ayudas a secarme?

-¿Se-secarte?

-Sí, ya sabes… una toalla, o algo.

-Sí, sí. Claro- me contestó y volvió a entrar en el baño para salir con una toalla de manos. Yo aparté mi pelo y le invité a secar el agua de mi cuello con la toalla, pero este me la tendió y se fue al sofá.

Le seguí, aun sin haber utilizado la toalla y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, enfrentándole.

-¿Lo haces tú?- le pregunté.

-Skye… está jugando con fuego.

-¿Por favor?- le pedí con ojos suplicantes, esos a los que él nunca había podido negarse.

Él cogió la toalla de mis manos y comenzó a pasarla por mi cuello. Coloqué mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole mejor acceso y cerré los ojos mordiéndome el labio. Pasó la toalla por todo mi cuello (solo por el cuello) y me la entregó.

-Ya está.

-También tengo por aquí- le dije pasando mis dedos suavemente por mi escote.

-Skye, para.

-¿Qué pare el qué?- le pregunté metiendo mis manos por debajo de su camiseta arrancándole un gemido. Él las cogió a través de la tela, pero no las separó de su piel, así que seguí moviendo los dedos sobre la misma.

-Lo sabes perfectamente. Esto no está bien.

-¿El que no está bien?- dije presionando mis pechos con los brazos para que se saliesen un poco más de la camiseta.

-Estás borracha, no piensas con claridad- me dijo y yo le sonreí inocente.

-Ya te he dicho que hago muchas locuras cuando bebo- le contesté acercándome a su oído-. Debes saber que me encanta hacerlas- y tras esto bajé un poco mi cara y comencé a darle pequeños besitos por el cuello y bajé mis manos a la zona más alta e interna de sus muslos posible sin rozarle la entrepierna.

Él volvió a gemir y me apartó de golpe.

-No está bien.

-Tus me dicen que no está bien, pero esto de aquí me dice otra cosa- dije quitando mis manos de sus muslos y enderezándome de forma que para volver a mi posición tuviera que rozar nuestras intimidades-. ¿No es así? ¿O es que la caballería y tú sois amigos con derechos pero… os guardáis fidelidad?

-Ya te dije que contigo nunca sería solo sexo y no voy a aprovecharme de ti porque estés borracha.

-¿Y yo de ti?- le pregunté pasando mis manos por su pelo y juntando nuestros labios. Él me devolvió el beso pero volvió a apartarme.

-Estás borracha- repitió de nuevo. No sé por qué me dio la sensación de que se lo decía más a él que a mí.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, sabía que esta venganza era jugar con fuego mucho antes de que él me lo dijera. Estaba borracha, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber lo que hacía (ya no, al menos) y tampoco estaba tan borracha cuando empecé con esto (el café y el bollo me hicieron bastante bien).

Sabía perfectamente que aunque Ward fuera un caballero que jamás se aprovecharía de una chica borracha por mucho que esta se le insinuara, ni por mucho que él la deseara. Pero también sabía que es un hombre, un hombre con debilidades y necesidades, como todos… como todo ser humano.

Estoy enamorada de él, y sabía que lo que todo esto podía traerme más mal que bien. Que puede que por mucho que diga que no podría ser solo sexo conmigo lo diga porque es un puto caballero que no quería herir mis sentimientos. O que eso que siente por mí no sea más que afecto.

Yo lo hice más de una vez antes de empezar con Miles, me acosté con uno de mis mejores amigos y fue algo más que sexo, pero ese fue porque fue una clase de amor muy distinta al enamoramiento, pero aun así fue algo más. Al fin y al cabo fueron mis primeras veces.

O puede que si sienta lo mismo que yo, pero aun así esto no podría salir de esta casa o le despedirían, está en una situación de poder sobre mí, es mi jefe directo. Vale que siga las ordenes de Coulson, pero porque él es el jefe de mi jefe (ósea, el de Ward). Si pasaba algo y SHIELD se enteraba él estaría en un problema.

Y aun si quisiera conservar su trabajo y luchar por lo nuestro yo tendría que cambiar de OS y amos tendríamos que pasar por cientos de papeleos y unas cuantas sesiones con un evaluador para que SHIELD diese el visto bueno.

Pero hoy todo esto me daba igual. Quería mi pequeña venganza y le quería a él.

-Sí, estoy borracha- le contesté-, ha sido culpa del ron y su sabor dulce. ¿Compramos nata? Quiero saber cuan dulce sabe sobre tu piel.

-Skye…

-Skye…- le imité-, vive un poco.

-No puedo- me dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Estás borracha.

-Y tú eres un puto caballero- le dije-. Pero parece que no te das cuenta de algo- le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que me voy a arrepentir de preguntarte de que no me doy cuenta.

-De que yo sí puedo- y con eso volví a atacar su cuello y a rozar nuestras intimidades. Los dos gemimos sonoramente pero él me quitó de encima de él y se levantó de golpe del sofá.

-Es tarde- dijo-, debemos cenar y dormir.

-Yo solo quiero cenarte a ti- le contesté relamiéndome los labios.

-Vas a matarme…- suspiró él dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar un par de sándwiches (los cuales, aunque fuese lo único que él sabía hacer en la cocina sin sufrir el riesgo de que la quemara, he de admitir que era los mejores que había probado nunca... y solo por eso le deje tranquilo un rato).

Cenamos rápidamente y él me condujo a la habitación, tenía una cama grande para una persona que quizás algo estrecha para dos.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, yo dormiré en el sofá.

-Es un dos plazas- le dije con una ceja alzada. Estaba claro que ni él ni yo cabíamos en ese sofá.

-Da igual, me las apañaré.

-¿No prefieres quedarte conmigo?- le pregunté poniendo las manos en sus costados con una sonrisa provocadora.

-No creo que sea lo más acertado.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te viole durante la noche?- le pregunté con una ceja alzada y el soltó una pequeña carcajada-. ¿Y si te prometo que tu pene no entrará en ninguna parte de mí si no lo metes tú? O me pides que lo meta.

Vendito alcohol y las cosas que me ayuda a decir.

Él se había quedado sin palabras y sus ojos me miraban abiertos como platos, pero también negros de deseo.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo- me dijo.

-Ahora enserio, ¿prefieres aguantar mis insinuaciones un rato hasta que me quede dormida o pasarte tres días con dolor de espalda?

-Ósea, que no vas a parar esto ni en la cama.

-La cama es el mejor sitio- le dije separándome de él mientras me deshacía de la camiseta de tirantes y la dejaba a un lado, dejándome con un push up negro y luego me quité el pantalón vaquero antes de tumbarme bocarriba en la cama, por encima de las sabanas-. ¿Te unes?

-¿Pu-puedes ponerte al menos la camiseta otra vez?- me pidió

-Esto es lo que hay, lo tomas… o lo dejas y te sigo en ropa interior al salón- le contesté. Él se quedó unos minutos de pie, observándome y dudando a la vez-. Parece que me está empezando a molestar el sujetador- le dije incorporándome y llevando las manos al broche que se encontraba a mi espalda.

-¡Vale! Está bien, me quedaré. No respondo de mí si lo haces- me dijo.

-¿Te tomo la palabra?- le pregunté seductora. Podría hacerlo, sé que lo que ha dicho iba enserio, y le deseaba. Pero no iba a hacerlo… oh, iba a ser mío antes de volver al avión, eso os lo aseguro. Pero no iba a ser ahora, no mientras yo estaba borracha, no esta noche.

Si ocurría esta noche él jamás se perdonaría el haberse "aprovechado de mi", aunque solo fuese él el que lo viera de esa forma.

Me gustaba tenerle así, y lo iba a tener así un rato más, pero no iba a pasar nada hasta por lo menos mañana por la mañana.

Ahora sí, cuando el alcohol saliera por completo de mi organismo no habría nada que nos parase. Ni a él el hecho de "aprovecharse de mi" ni a mí lo mal que él se fuese a sentir si eso pasaba.


	25. vas a matarme final

Abrí los ojos lentamente cuando los rayos de luz me dieron de lleno en la cara y me sentí de maravilla al darme cuenta de que me había librado de la resaca. Miré el reloj, las siete de la mañana.

Miré a mi otro lado y le vi, tumbado boca arriba con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo y con un problema entre las piernas.

-¿Llevas así desde anoche?- le pregunté sorprendida sin poder evitarlo, y porque, sinceramente y contra todo pronóstico, lo ocurrido la tarde y noche anterior me había quitado mucha vergüenza con lo que se respecta a él.

-No- me contestó-. Se me pasó, tuve que pensar en cadáveres y cuerpos desmembrados, pero se me pasó.

-¿Ha tenido un sueño húmedo, agente Ward?- le pregunté con una sonrisa provocativa.

Se lo pensó unos instantes y luego me contestó.

-Sí- admitió-. Y tú has sido la culpable- me dijo colocándome boca arriba con un movimiento que no logre entender como lo hizo y se puso sobre mí-. Ayer tuve tantas ganas de arrancarte la ropa y hacerte mía- me dijo antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿A sí? ¿Y tu sueño ha sido conmigo?- le pregunté intentando ocultar un gemido.

-Aha.

-¿Me lo cuentas?- le pedí.

-¿Recuerdas el baile que me hiciste?

-Sí- le dije en otro gemido cuando él bajó a besarme es estómago-. ¿Recuerdas que me aparté cuando estabas justo por aquí?- me preguntó lamiendo alrededor de mi ombligo y sentí como se me ponía la piel de gallina-. Veo que si te acuerdas. Pues en mi sueño no me aparte.

-¿A no?- le pregunté enredando mis dedos en su pelo.

-No, y tú seguiste bajando aún más, hasta que estuviste de rodillas frente a mí. Me bajaste los pantalones y…

-No te hagas ilusiones- le dije-. Nunca hago eso la primera vez.

-Bueno, era mi sueño. En mi sueño hacías eso la primera vez. ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó después?- me preguntó subiendo a besar lo que mi sujetador dejaba ver de mis pechos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Que te quité toda la ropa y tú a mí la que me quedaba y nos traje aquí, a esta misma cama. Luego baje besando por aquí- dijo besando mi pecho-. Y luego por aquí- dijo esta vez en mi estómago.

-Grant- gemí arqueando la espalda.

Él se colocó de rodillas y abrió mis piernas.

-Y luego por aquí- dijo besando mi rodilla para luego bajar besando la cara interna de mis muslos, hasta quedarse a unos centímetros de mi ingle donde se paró en seco-. Y supongo que el resto tendrás que imaginártelo- me dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación de camino al baño.

¡No me jodas! Sera capullo. Oh, ¿se le olvida quien ha logrado tenerle con una erección casi permanente durante las últimas once horas?

Esperé a que el ruido de la ducha dejara de sonar y conté hasta cincuenta, luego me quité el sujetador y comencé a masajear mis pechos y exageré los gemidos que esto me producía.

Una de mis manos bajo por mi estómago hasta colarse entre mis piernas, aún abiertas, y comencé a acariciarme por encima de la tela mientras me imaginaba que eran sus manos las que me tocaban.

-Ah- gemí, asegurándome de que él me escuchase-, ¡Grant!- volví a gemir y un calor me inundó todo el cuerpo al escuchar lo que me pareció un gemido en la puerta de la habitación.

Le vi observándome, con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo. Metí mi mano por debajo de la tela, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Él no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre mí separando mis manos de mi cuerpo y poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza.

Jueguecitos a mí. Cuando quiero a un hombre… acabo consiguiendo a ese hombre.

Atacó mis labios con el mayor deseo con el que jamás me habían besado. Pero el beso poco a poco se fue haciendo más calmado, pero eso no quitó que fuese uno de los besos más calientes que me habían dado.

Enrollé una de mis manos en su pelo y con la otra me deshice de la toalla.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho en mi- me susurró en el oído-. Si hacemos esto no hay vuelta atrás.

-Lo sé- le dije acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

-Una vez que te tenga no voy a poder soltarte. Te dije que jamás sería solo sexo contigo.

-Jamás podría ser solo sexo si ocurre entre nosotros- contesté mirándole a los ojos con amor. Después de todo lo que había pasado las últimas horas me venía con esto.

-Seremos tú y yo contra SHIELD y todas sus pegas.

-Sé que no será fácil, que tendré que cambiar de OS o renunciar a una placa y volver a ser simplemente una consultora. Me da igual. Lo haremos juntos.

-Lo haremos juntos.

Volví a juntar nuestros labios y nos giré para quedar sobre él y comencé a besar su pecho.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Lo de ayer- me preguntó Ward.

-Estaba enfadada por lo de May- le contesté enderezándome y sentándome sobre su estómago con una pierna a cada lado-, y sabía que tu jamás harías nada mientras yo no me encontrara en mis cabales. Fue una venganza que se me ocurrió mientas estaba borracha.

-Por lo visto tenías razón- me contestó enderezándose él también y quedando a unos centímetros de mi cara-. Haces muchas locuras cuando estás borracha.

Me reí y volví a besarle.

¿Que si hacia locuras cuando estaba borracha? Lo de ayer no fue nada.

Él bajó por mi cuello hasta mis pechos desnudos y comenzó a jugar en uno de mis pezones con sus labios. Arquee la espalda y eche mi cabeza para atrás cerrando los ojos.

No podía creerme que esto estuviera pasando así. He de admitir que cuando fantaseaba con tenerle entre mis piernas siempre imaginé que sería mientras entrenábamos (en un ataque de pasión incontrolable), a la vuelta de una misión (parando el coche en la cuneta y convirtiendo la parte de atrás en nuestra zona secreta), o incluso en las duchas del avión contra la mampara. En definitiva: duro, apasionado y de improviso.

Pero esto era diferente, era apasionado, sí, pero no tenía nada ni de duro, ni de improviso.

Era romántico.

Puse las manos en su pecho y le empujé hasta que volvió a estar tumbado boca arriba. Me mordí el labio mientras le acariciaba hasta llegar a la parte más baja de su abdomen antes de inclinarme y bajar delineando la curva de su barbilla con la lengua, luego bajé por su cuello, entre sus pectorales, las curvas que hacían sus músculos en su abdomen...

Podía sentir cono su piel se erizaba y como su respiración se volvía errática.

A pesar de la situación y de lo físicamente cerca que estaba, como había dicho hace un rato, yo nunca bajaba ahí la primera vez, y jamás hago excepciones con eso, así que volví a subir. Esta vez el camino lo hice con pequeños besos húmedos hasta que llegué a sus labios.

El acarició mis costados, haciéndome cosquillas con los dedos. Poco a poco fue bajando las manos hasta ponerlas sobre mis nalgas, afianciandome contra él.

Entonces nos giró y apoyó sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza, evitando poner todo su peso sobre mí.

Apoyó el peso en uno de los brazos y con la otra mano me apartó el pelo de la cara.

-Eres preciosa- me susurró.

Comenzó a hacer el mismo recorrido que yo había hecho en él hasta que llego a mi ombligo y se puso de rodillas entre mis piernas.

Tal y como había hecho antes de irse a dar esa inútil ducha bajo besando la cara interna de mis muslos y acariciando la cara externa con las manos hasta colocarlas sobre el elástico de lo que quedaba de mi ropa interior.

Sonrió pícaro mientras se volvía a enderezar (todo lo que pudo sin separar sus manos del elástico) y metió los dedos entre la tela y la piel de mis costados comenzando a tirar hacia él.

Levanté las caderas para ayudarle a quitarme la prenda.

Una vez fuera besó mi tobillo (el cual estaba en alto de haber quitado la braga) y continuo bajando hasta mi rodilla.

Me recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajado y no pude contener un gemido. Sentir sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo, observándome sin ninguna clase de pudor, me provocó mariposas en el estómago.

-Grant- le llamé cuando comencé a sentir que el repaso visual que me estaba dando era eterno.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor- le respondí, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que se estaba vengando de mí?

-¿Por favor, qué?

-Bésame.

-¿Solo?- negué con la cabeza-. ¿Qué más?

-Tócame.

-¿Dónde?- me preguntó acariciando mi estómago.

-¡Grant! -me quejé.

-Soy muy bueno obedeciendo órdenes, Skye. Así que dime, ¿dónde?

-En todas partes- le contesté.

-¿Quieres que te bese o que te toque en todas partes?

-Las dos cosas- le respondí agarrando su mano, que aún se encontraba acariciando mi estómago, y tirando de él hacia mí.

Junté nuestros labios mientras sentía su mano bajar dibujando la curva de mis pechos. Continuó por mi abdomen hasta que acaricio mis ingles con una sola mano, brindándome una ola de placer.

-¿Quieres que te toque aquí? -me preguntó apenas separando nuestros labios. Yo simplemente gemí-. ¿Qué? No te he entendido.

-Por favor. Sí, por favor- le dije y sentí como separaba mis labios mayores hasta llegar a mi empapada entrada.

-Estás tan mojada- gimió él.

-Por ti, solo por ti- le susurré al oído y él volvió a gemir.

Sentí como sus dedos recorrían mi clítoris haciendo pequeños círculos y arrancándome suspiros de placer, se sentía tan bien.

Capture sus labios de nuevo con ansia mientras sentía como su dedo corazón se introducía en mí.

Sentí como mis paredes se ajustaban a el nuevo cuerpo que había sido introducido y gemí cuando empezó a moverlo dentro de mí.

Me las arregle para volver a ponerme sobre él y comencé a besar su cuello entre gemidos. Pase mis dientes sobre el punto exacto donde podía sentir sus pulsaciones aceleradas, mordiendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sintiera la presión de mis dientes, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño.

Comencé a sentir como mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago y de repente una ola de placer como hacía tiempo que no sentía me invadió.

Una vez pasó el orgasmo recuperé el aliento escondiendo mi cara en su cuello durante unos segundo mientras que él seguía acariciándome para alargar el placer residual.

Cuando pude respirar otra vez (más o menos normalmente) volví a atacar su cuello, me encantaba su cuello.

Bajé acariciando su pecho hasta que llegué a su entrepierna y la cogí con una de mis manos. El dio un pequeño saltito y gimió apretándome las nalgas con las manos.

Le miré a los ojos y le fui introduciendo lentamente en mí. Era lo más sexy que había vivido en mi vida, mirarle fijamente a los ojos mientras le sentía entrar dentro de mí. No sé por qué, no era la primera vez que hacia esto. Puede que fuese porque era él, por la forma en la que me miraba, no lo sé. Solo sé que me gustaría estar así el resto de mi vida.

Comencé a moverme mientras devoraba sus labios con ansia acunando su casa con una de mis manos y con la otra empujándole por la nuca para acercarle más a mí. Pronto los dos tuvimos un orgasmo mientras volvíamos a mirarnos a los ojos.

Estuvimos abrazados un rato hasta que algo me vino a la cabeza.

-¿Ha estado acorde con tu sueño?- le pregunté.

-Tu eres mi sueño- me contestó besándome la punta de la nariz.

-Que romántico te has vuelto, agente Ward.

-Eso jamás- me contestó medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Oh, dios mío- dije separándome se él y mirándole con preocupación.

-¿Qué?

-May me va a matar- le dije.

-Yo con May no tengo nada- me dijo confundido.

-Algo tenéis. Aunque no valláis cogidos de la mano y no te quedes a abrazarla después, os acostáis. Eso es tener algo.

-May y yo nos ACOSTÁBAMOS- dijo remarcando el pasado-. Y no creo que se ponga celosa, ella y yo no tenemos nada. Somos dos amigos que se han acostado juntos un par de veces, ya está. Solo sexo, Skye, y nunca va a volver a repetirse.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí, te lo prometo. Deja de comerte la cabeza con eso.

-Entiéndeme. Es guapa, está claro que la admiras, no intentes negarlo, lo vi nada más llegar, es fuerte, valiente, habláis el mismo idioma, seguramente sea mucho mejor que yo en la cama, tan elástica y seguro que con más práctica. A ver, no la estoy llamando puta, solo que es un hecho que ella es mayor que yo, así que es de suponer...

-Para- me interrumpió-. Eres preciosa, valiente, fuerte, admiro tu forma de ver el mundo. No hablamos el mismo idioma, como dices tú, pero tampoco quiero estar con alguien que lo haga. Y créeme que no eres tan mala en la cama.

Sonreí mientras me ponía colorada.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

-¿El qué?

-Decírselo al equipo, lo que sea que tengamos.

-¿Quieres ponerle un nombre?- me preguntó apartando el pelo de mi cara.

-No, aun no. Y tampoco quiero contarlo aún. Disfrutemos un poco de lo que está pasando antes de tenernos que enfrentar a SHIELD y a las decisiones que tendremos que tomar. No quiero que dejes de ser mi OS y no quiero renunciar a lo que he conseguido. Igual que tampoco quiero que propongan cambiarnos a uno de los dos de equipo o que te abran un expediente por acostarte con tu novata.

-Tampoco te preocupes por eso. Solo me abrirían uno si los psicólogos que nos hagan la evaluación lo consideran oportuno.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué buscarán, si me has hecho alguna clase de coacción para que me acueste contigo o algo así?

-Estoy en una posición de poder sobre ti, legalmente soy tu jefe. Así que sí, es exactamente eso lo que van a buscar.

-Quienes se creen que son para hacernos unas cuantas preguntas y creerse con derecho a decidir que somos o que podemos ser.

-Es su trabajo. A mí tampoco me gusta, pero no podemos hacer nada- me contestó dándome un beso en la frente intentando calmar mi indignación-. Además, espero que tengas a Coulson de tu parte.

-Querrás decir de nuestra parte.

-No. De la tuya. A mi querrá matarme.

-¿Tú crees?- le pregunté con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-¿Por qué pareces tan entusiasmada con la idea de que Coulson quiera matarme?- me pregunto sorprendido.

-Jamás creí tener a nadie que reaccionara así ante mis pretendientes.

-Lo que me faltaba.

-No le dejaré hacerte daño- le dije besando su cuello-. Yo te protejo.

Le escuche soltar una carcajada antes de volver a colocarse sobre mí y aprovechar el tiempo que teníamos antes de tener que volver al BUS.

No tuvimos oportunidad de mantenerlo mucho tiempo en secreto, ya que a las dos semanas el equipo en pleno nos pilló a medio desvestir en la sala donde guardábamos las armas.

May se lo tomó bastante mejor de lo que yo esperaba y Coulson se lo tomó exactamente como Grant esperaba. Tras escuchar unos cuantos gritos que la verdad me hicieron muy feliz (por egoísta que suene) decidí agarrar la mano de Ward y meterme en medio cuando llegó el de "te voy a echar de este avión".

Tras una charla que tuve a solas con el que parecía haberse nombrado oficialmente mi padre logré que nos ayudara, pero ni siquiera él logro librarnos de las evaluaciones psicológicas.

Quise golpear a ese tipo en la cara, parecía querer manipular todo lo que decía para que sonase como si Ward me hubiera violado. Es más, me pregunto si lo había hecho de varias formas distintas. No quería ni imaginar las preguntas que le habrían hecho a él.

Parecía que querernos era una especie de crimen, pero acabamos ganando a SHIELD. Pero tener al mismísimo agente Coulson y la caballería de nuestro lado lo hizo todo algo más fácil.

Él tuvo que dejar de ser mi OS (May tomó su lugar), y a mí me chantajearon para que diese unos cuantos nombres de la marea creciente (fue el puñetero psicólogo de las narices, que al darse cuenta de que había algo más profundo entre nosotros me amenazo con falsear el informe y que Ward acabara en la calle y muy probablemente en la cárcel si no le decía algo de interés).

Pero todo pasó e incluso, cuando decidimos empezar a "vivir juntos", cosa que se reducía a compartir habitación en el BUS, ya que ya vivíamos juntos, modificaron el avión para quitar una mampara que separaba dos habitaciones y darnos una más grande para los dos.

Un par de años más tarde nos enteramos de que el psicólogo había sido llevado a la nevera como un preso debido a los fraudes cometidos en algunos informes (como el que amenazó con hacernos a nosotros) y venta de información.

Nos prometimos a los tres años y nos casamos a los cuatro. A los seis decidimos dejar el BUS al enterarnos de que estaba embarazada, no era un lugar para criar a un niño.

El equipo nos visitaba a menudo y cuando aborte mi segundo embarazo por un ataque que sufrimos en nuestra casa de un grupo contra SHIELD, ambos, y tras tardar cerca de dos meses en tomar una decisión, decidimos dejar SHIELD definitivamente (una mala época).

Grant comenzó a trabajar entrenando a paramilitares y yo arreglaba algunos ordenadores y daba clases de informática a la vez que llevaba la informática de la empresa de paramilitares de la que mi marido era socio (en principio era de un amigo suyo de la academia que se fue poco después de salir de esta para optar a un mercado más lucrativo, pero que andaba escaso de liquidez y le compramos la mitad de las acciones para que la empresa pudiera seguir adelante y Grant tuviera un trabajo que no le asfixiara).

También nos mudamos más cerca de esa empresa huyendo de una casa que ya no era segura para nuestro hijo, ni para el que venía en camino (me volví a quedar embarazada cinco meses después del aborto).

Los años pasaron, nuestros dos hijos se fueron de casa, tuvimos nietos (uno de ellos demasiado jóvenes, ya que el mayor tuvo a su primera hija a los veinte años). Mi marido fue el primero en morir a los ochenta y ocho años de edad, y yo le seguí un par de semanas después.

Él murió de un infarto, y muchos dicen que yo lo hice de pena.


	26. mi mundo 2 de ?

Mi mundo (2/?)

-Ohh- dijo la señora Weasley nada más entré en la madriguera tras Moody y Tonks, que corrió junto a Lupin, (tenía que enterarme de lo que pasaba ahí)-. Pero mirad quien ha vuelto- me dijo apretando mis mejillas con sus manos-. ¡Pero que flacucha! ¿No has estado comiendo bien? Vamos, pasa, en un par de horas estará la cena- fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que detrás de mi venían cinco personas más-. Creo que tendré que hacer más cena. ¿Quiénes sois?

-Son amigos muggles de Skye, o venían ellos, o no venía ella- le contestó Moody dejándose caer sobre una silla y llevando su mano a su pierna amputada.

-Muggles…- dijo la señora Weasley mirando al suelo durante unos segundos, luego respiró hondo y les miró con una sonrisa-. Está bien, venga, pasad, pasad- dijo tirando del brazo de Fitz y quitándole a Ward la mochila lanzándosela a Fred-. Súbela arriba, aquí somos muchos para tener más trastos en medio- Fred se acercó a mí, me saludo y subió a hacer lo que su madre le había pedido-. Pero venga, pasad, no seáis tímidos. Estáis en vuestra casa, los amigos de Skye son bien recibidos aquí.

-Gracias, Molly- le dije con una sonrisa- Él es Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons y Grant Ward- les presenté.

-Yo soy Molly Weasley, y ellos son mis hijos, los que están aquí al menos- dijo señalando al grupo de pelirrojos-. Él es Ron, Ginny, George y Bill, el que ha subido es Fred y tengo alguno más por el mundo que vendrán mañana.

-Yo soy Arthur Weasley- dijo el señor Weasley levantando la mano.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin.

-Yo Fleur.

-¡Y ya basta de presentaciones!- exclamó Moody-. Mañana tenemos que ir a por el chico y aún no sabemos cómo hacerlo.

-Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, y los que hablamos el otro día- le contestó Lupin-, Skye se unirá- asentí-. Y si alguien más lo desea…

-Y una vez allí ¿qué?

-Poción multijugos- sugerí.

-¿Para qué?

-Está claro que pueden interceptarnos, solo tenemos que lograr que no sepan que Harry es el auténtico.

-No le va a gustar- dijo Ron.

-Menos mal que no es decisión suya- le contesté.

-Yo iré- dijo Ward y le miré negando con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Moody-. Iremos en escoba, los muggles no estáis habituados a ellas.

-Tiene razón Grant, no es buena idea.

-No te voy a dejar sola- me contestó decidido.

-Si para mi es peligroso siendo bruja, para un muggle como tu será como caminar en la cuerda floja sobre el cráter de un volcán a punto de erupcionar- le dije intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-Tengo armas.

-Lo sé, pero no podrás usarlas. El factor sorpresa de las armas muggles es algo que solo nos funcionará una vez, y no lo usaremos para esto.

-Aun así iré contigo, tomaré esa cosa, sea lo que sea que haga, y te ayudaré.

-Se llama poción multijigos, cambia tu aspecto por el de otra persona durante un tiempo- le dijo Moody-. Ahora que ese aspecto está aclarado, no irás.

-Usted no me da órdenes- le contestó Ward.

Moody se levantó de la silla y se acercó cojeando hasta quedar frente a Ward.

-No la ayudarás, solo le pondrás las cosas más difíciles. No sabes quién es el enemigo, unos tipos con capas negras ¡Sí! ¡No es suficiente! Si nos interceptan ella estará más pendiente de que no te caigas de la escoba que de no recibir una maldición. Eso no la ayudará, la matará, y a ti también.

-Tengo una idea- intervino Lupin-. Mañana por la mañana que Skye le lleve a dar una vuelta en escoba, unos cuantos giros, bajadas en picado y esas cosas. Que aguanta, que valla con vosotros, si no se quedará ¿Qué te parece, Skye?

Miré a Ward y después a Moody.

-Está bien.

Esa noche la señora Weasley nos cedió dos habitaciones, una para las mujeres y otra para los hombres.

-¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene esta casa?- preguntó Jemma sorprendida.

-Aquí levantas un cuenco y sale una habitación- le contesté en un susurro.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar al día siguiente la señora Weasley había preparado un gran banquete, recordaba a la perfección estos desayunos que me dejaban el estómago pesado durante cinco horas… y luego solía pretender que comiera.

-No comas mucho- le dije a Ward-. No quiero que vomites.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y dos horas después salimos al jardín conde Lupin nos había dejado preparada una escoba.

Puse mi mano sobre ella y pensé "arriba". Esta ascendió hasta mi mano en milésimas de segundo.

-Valla, aún estoy intentando creerme todo esto- admitió él.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, créeme- le contesté con una sonrisa-. ¿Empezamos? Es esta noche.

El asintió y me subí sobre la escoba y con un gesto de cabeza le dije que subiera detrás de mí. Noté como se agarraba a la escoba y sonreí, pero no avancé.

-¿A qué esperas?- me preguntó.

-Rodéame la cintura con los brazos, si te agarras a la escoba puedes desestabilizarla- le contesté.

Dudoso hizo lo que le pedí. Sentí como sus fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cintura, al principio dudosamente, pero luego firmemente. Respiré hondo un par de veces para quitarme la sensación de que me temblaban las piernas antes el contacto y me dispuse a empezar.

-Agárrate fuerte- le susurré todo lo alto que pude.

Di una fuerte patada al suelo y nos elevamos un metro de altura. No puede evitar sonreír cuando Ward, el superagente, el hombre que no parecía temerle a nada, apretó aún más los brazos a mi alrededor y se puso tengo.

-Adelante- me dijo.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta antes, para que te habitués, y luego empezamos con lo divertido- le contesté-. Las vistas son espectaculares, créeme.

Subí unos cuantos metros más y volé a un par de kilómetros de la casa, el paseo duro unos tres cuartos de hora y luego vino lo que de verdad teníamos que hacer. Esperé a estar sobre un lago para hacer la primera bajada en picado, sin avisar, (si lo hacía sobre un lago y se caía solo acabaría empapado). Enderecé la escoba cuando casi tocábamos la superficie del lago y esta vez subí casi verticalmente haciendo un quiebro antes de enderezar la escoba.

-¿Cómo vas?- le pregunté una vez de vuelta a la altura inicial.

-Sorprendido. ¿Crees que podré ir contigo?

-No quiero que vengas- le contesté-. Si me pasa algo, si me atacan, si quedo inconsciente… los dos moriríamos.

-Dicen que eres buena en esto, una de las mejores auroras. No ocurrirá. En mi mundo tú confiabas en mí, en que haría todo lo posible por sacarte de esos lugares sana y salva, en que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar por los dos… pues yo confío en ti de la misma manera- me contestó, como si tuviera una fe ciega en mi-. Déjame ir contigo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Hora de irnos!- exclamó Moody y los que íbamos a ir en esta misión nos dispusimos a ir hacia la casa de Harry Potter.

Una vez allí, Harry nos abrió las puertas de su casa y nos invitó a pasar. Un hombre que había sido obligado a venir y que, además, a mí no me daba muy buena espina, se presentó a Harry muy animadamente.

-Hola Harry- le tendí mi mano-. Soy Skye, y él es Grant.

-¿Eres la misma Skye de la que hablaban Fred y George?- me preguntó.

-Seguramente- le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Lo es- le aseguró Ron.

-Es todo un honor conocerte al fin- me dijo asintiendo con la cabeza devolviéndome la sonrisa ¿Qué le habrían dicho los gemelos sobre mí?

-El placer es mío.

-¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos todo el día!- exclamó Moody sacando la poción multijugos.

-Siempre está con un humor de perros- susurré.

-Espera- dijo Harry mientras veía como sacaban una gran cantidad de ropa exactamente igual de un saco- ¿Qué vais a hacer?- Moody no le contestó, simplemente llevo la mano a su pelo y arrancó un pequeño mechón-. ¡AY! ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Poción multijugos- le dije.

-¿Qué? No, ni hablar. ¡Es una locura!

-Sobre todo porque sabe a pis de duende- dijo Fred.

-Es como lamerle los pies a un Troll- empeoró las cosas George.

-Asqueroso- escuche susurrar a alguien.

La poción multijugos fue pasando de mano en mano hasta que la mitad de nosotros bebió de ella. Observé como Ward miraba sorprendido los cambios en su cuerpo mientras poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en Harry.

-Iremos en escobas y thestrals- dijo Moody mientras salíamos de la casa.

-¿No podríamos teletransportarnos?

-Puede que aun tengas activado el control de menores. Estas escobas no están registradas- le dije-. Y los thestrals menos.

-¿Qué quiere decir el control a menores?

-Que si estornudas, el ministerio sabrá quién te limpia los mocos- le respondía Moody-. ¿Todo el mundo preparado?- preguntó y sentí como Ward enrollaba sus ahora más menudos brazos a mi alrededor-. No rompáis la formación aunque uno de nosotros muera.

-Confío en ti- me susurró Ward al oído y ascendí. Los primeros minutos fueron bien, sin enemigos a la vista, pero pronto las cosas se complicaron.

Nos vimos rodeados de mortífagos y saqué mi varita.

-Agárrate como si quisieras que no pudiera respirar- le dije apuntando a la primera figura oscura y lanzándole un hechizo. Se formó el caos. Las maldiciones iba de un lado para otro sin ninguna clase de control y yo tenía que esforzarme en cubrir todos los frentes (era la única sin un acompañante capaz de hacer magia).

No debí haberle dejado venir, debí haberme traído a cualquier otra persona. Le estaba poniendo en peligro. No debí haberles dejado venir a ninguno, debieron haberse quedado en el avión. Estaban en peligro y estaban en peligro por mi culpa.

-¡Skye, cuidado!- exclamó Ward cuando una figura estuvo a punto de estamparse contra la escoba. Esquivé al mortífagos inconsciente que iba en picado hacia el suelo y seguí adelante. Me fijé un objetivo: llevar a Grant de vuelta a la madriguera.

Escuché a Grant gritar de dolor y agarré su brazo para que no se callera.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté asustada.

-No lo sé. Me han dado.

Con la varita hice que una cuerda nos envolviera a los dos para mantenerle en la escoba en caso de que perdiera el conocimiento.

-Vale, ya casi llegamos- le dije-. No te desmalles- le dije cuando sentí como su agarre se aflojaba.

-Estoy bien- me dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Ya casi estamos.

A los quince minutos habíamos llegado a la seguridad de la madriguera y el equipo corrió a nosotros al vernos llegar, justo cuando aterricé Grant acabó de volver a su auténtica forma.

Coulson y Fitz le sostuvieron mientras yo me deshacía de las cuerdas y mientras que ellos le llevaban a la casa Lupin me intercepto y me apuntó con la varita a la cara.

-¿Qué hechizo me dijiste que estabais estudiando la primera vez que me enviaste una carta desde la escuela de aurores? – me preguntó.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Déjame pasar! ¡Ward está herido!

-¡¿Qué hechizo?!

-¡La maldición imperio!- exclamé y él bajó la varita.

-Lo siento, alguien nos ha traicionado- me dijo apartándose.

-Habrá sido Snape- le contesté y corrí hacia la entrada de la casa por la que había desaparecido el equipo cargando con Ward. Pronto Ward no fue el único herido que apareció.


	27. veneno

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté a Ward poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros. Él se encontraba sentado frente a un ordenador, y escribía sin parar-. Creí que la pasión por los ordenadores era cosa mía.

-Hago el informe de nuestra última misión, Coulson me lo ha pedido- me contestó sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

-Hablando de la última misión. ¿Algún cambio?

Me tenía preocupada, mientras inspeccionábamos los pasillos una mujer apareció con el único propósito de rociarle un espray en la cara. Jemma dice que no es nada, pero yo estoy asustada.

-No, tranquilízate. Estoy bien y Jemma no ha detectado nada raro en mi sangre, ni tampoco en el propio espray. Todo estará bien- me tranquilizó haciendo girar su silla y mirándome a los ojos mientras ponía las manos en mis caderas.

-Vale. De todas formas estaré más tranquila cuando hayan pasado al menos un par de semanas- le contesté cogiendo su cara entre mis manos y juntando nuestros labios.

-Aunque me encantaría seguir besándote, tengo que acabar el informe- me dijo apartándose de mí.

-No importa, tenemos toda la noche- le contesté con una sonrisa provocativa.

Y así fue, pasamos amándonos toda la noche, como si fuera nuestra primera vez, el problema vino a la mañana siguiente.

Me despertó un fuerte golpe y me levanté rápidamente al darme cuenta de que Ward se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y gimiendo de dolor. Al caer había golpeado la mesilla de noche y la lámpara había caído al suelo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- le pregunté preocupada.

-Mi cabeza.

-¡Jemma!- la llamé a gritos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Es un veneno- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿No salió en los análisis que le hiciste?- le pregunté.

-No es ningún veneno conocido.

-Entonces… ¿tampoco hay antídoto?- le pregunté sintiendo que mis ganas de llorar eran ya casi incontrolables.

-Podemos buscarlo, pero… a la velocidad a la que va no lo encontraremos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- me contestó ella poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Puedo entrar a verle?

-Claro. Ha preguntado por ti.

Nada más entrar comencé a hacer algo que nada más comenzar nuestra relación me di cuenta de que le relajaba al nivel de quedarse dormido: acariciar su pelo y su cara.

Después de un rato habló.

-Voy a morir ¿verdad?- me preguntó con dificultad. Los calmantes y el efecto que mis caricias causaban sobre él un efecto aturdidor.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo- le contesté recordando que la mujer que le había envenenado estaba en la sala de interrogatorios.

Salí como una bala de la enfermería en dirección a donde ella se encontraba.

-Skye ¿Dónde vas?- escuché a Coulson preguntarme, pero le ignoré y seguí mi camino.

Una vez allí cerré la puerta al entrar y me senté frente a ella. Guardé silencio unos minutos.

-¿Tu amigo ya muestra síntomas?- me preguntó con una sonrisa triunfal-. Por tu cara supongo que sí. Calculo que le quedan… unas seis horas de vida.

-Entonces yo calculo que a ti te quedan las mismas- le contesté.

-SHIELD no va a matarme- me contestó con suficiencia.

Me levanté y me senté en la mesa, a su lado. Luego me incliné hacia delante y le susurré al oído.

-¿Quién está hablando de SHIELD? Has envenenado a mi marido. Esto es entre tú y yo.

-No te atreverás- me dijo separándose de mí.

-Mira, esto puede ser muy fácil. Dime como hacer el antídoto y me iré, no te haré nada, te lo prometo.

-¿Y si no te lo doy?

-Bueno, él va a pasar unas seis horas lo más agradables posibles gracias a los sedantes, en cambio tu… no puedo prometerte lo mismo.

-Que te jodan, loca- me contestó y yo asentí con la cabeza y me levanté.

-Está bien. Enseguida vuelvo.

Iba a decirme el antídoto, le gustase o no. Fui al laboratorio que ahora se había convertido en la habitación de Ward y me acerqué a él.

-Hola- le susurré al oído-. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

-Skye…- susurró él.

-Confía en mí. Tienes que luchar, tienes que luchar para conocer a nuestro hijo- le dije llevando mi mano a mi estómago.

-¿Hijo?- me preguntó con ojos brillantes.

-En unos ocho meses, me hice la prueba antes de la misión. Encontraré ese antídoto, te lo prometo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Lo que sea necesario- le contesté acariciando su pelo por última vez antes de que Coulson abriera la puerta y me llamara. Salí del laboratorio y me crucé de brazos-. ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Lo que sea para conseguir el antídoto- le contesté-, y te agradecería que no te metieras en medio si no es para ayudarme a conseguirlo.

Y con eso volví a entrar, aunque esta vez para coger el espray a medio acabar con el que le habían envenenado y una mascarilla y volví a la sala de interrogatorios.

-Ya creí que no vendrías- me dijo. Yo le sonreí y le enseñe el frasco.

-¿Te suena?- le pregunté mientras me ponía la mascarilla.

-Sí.

-Me alegro- le contesté poniendo el frasco frente a su cara y rociando el contenido sobre ella.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- me gritó comenzando a hiperventilar.

-Supongo que ahora me darás el antídoto- le dije dejando la mascarilla sobre la mesa y el espray en el suelo.

-Él morirá mucho antes que yo.

-Tienes razón, pero si él muere… ¿para qué seguir buscando el antídoto? Y dime algo ¿crees que vamos a darte calmantes?

-Estás loca ¡loca!

-Puede, o quizás desesperada. No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que no saldrás de aquí con vida si él no lo hace. En cuanto él muera vendré y te mataré.

-¿No quieres verme morir lentamente como él va a hacerlo?- me preguntó.

-No quiero tu dolor, si él muere querré tu vida. No me malinterpretes, si tengo que infligirte dolor para que él viva lo haré, no lo dudes ni por un momento. Pero… una vez que él esté muerto tu dolor no me hará sentir mejor.

-Tampoco mi muerte.

-Puede, pero quiero poder decirle a mi hijo que la persona que mató a su padre no podrá hacerle daño a él.

-Supongo que eso lo entiendo- me dijo-. Mi metabolismo ahora mismo va más rápido de lo que iba el de él, así que desarrollaré antes los síntomas… me doy un par de horas. Me has puesto más de lo que yo logré ponerle a él y mis pulsaciones están aceleradas.

-Me alegro, eso te ayudará a tomar la decisión correcta. No quiero matarte, y no quiero que él muera- confesé-. ¿Ves eso?- señale a la cámara-. Solo tienes que decir que estás dispuesta a hablar y todo el proceso comenzará. Si no, te veré gritar desde una pantalla.

-Ve con tu marido y tu hijo, os quedan unas pocas horas con él.

-Espero que te equivoques, quédate pensando en que se siente al morir sola.

Y con eso cogí la mascarilla, el espray y me fui. Volví junto a Ward.

-Está dormido- me dijo Jemma acabando de revisarle-. ¿Cómo va la búsqueda?

Encendí la pantalla y señalé a la mujer que tenía la cara entre las manos. Cosa que le era difícil ya que estaba esposada a la mesa.

-Nos lo dirá- dije tendiéndole el espray-, o ella también morirá.

Jemma me miró con la boca abierta mientras cogía el espray.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Yo no la contesté y me abracé a mi marido llorando en su pecho. No me sentía nada bien con lo que estaba haciendo y menos aún con no tenerle a mi lado. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacer esto, por él y por él bebe que estaba en camino.

-Lo siento- le susurré después de lo que me parecieron horas, quizás lo fueron-. Sé que esta no es la mujer con la que te casaste.

-Skye…- le escuché susurrar mientras sentía el peso de una mano en mi espalda.

-Grant- dije levantado la vista y él secó mis lágrimas con la otra mano.

-No llores. Y si eres la mujer con la que me casé. Me casé con una luchadora, y lo estás siendo, lo estás siendo por los dos. Todo saldrá bien.

-Sí, todo saldrá bien. Grant…- me interrumpió un grito procedente de los altavoces, miré a la pantalla y la vi de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos aun esposadas a la mesa y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellas, había empezado.

-Se lo has dado a ella- me dijo, ni siquiera era una pregunta.

-Necesito que nos diga cómo se hace el antídoto y necesitamos asegurarnos de que cuando lo haga nos de lo que nos tiene que dar y no algo que te empeore. A Coulson no le ha gustado la idea, a May ni la he visto, Jemma se ha horrorizado y seguro que ahora se lo está contando a Fitz.

-¿Cómo ha actuado más rápido en ella?

-Le he puesto bastante más de lo que ella te puso a ti- le contesté.

-Entonces supongo que ahora solo queda esperar.

-Sí. Si en una hora no ha llamado dispuesta a darnos el antídoto… lo intentaré de otra manera- y era una promesa.

No hizo falta tanto, solo veinte minutos para que me llamara a gritos diciendo que me lo daría. Jemma bajó conmigo, se llevó una libreta y un boli para apuntar lo que era necesario y una inyección de calmante.

Jemma y ella hablaron unos diez minutos sobre la preparación y luego le inyectó el calmante.

-Ya lo tengo- me dijo.

-Prepara dos viales- le contesté-, el primero se lo daremos a ella, si los síntomas remiten se lo daremos a Ward.

-¿Y si no lo hacen?

-Veré hasta donde estoy dispuesta a llegar.

Media hora más tarde ya estaban los dos viales preparados y el primero fue administrado. Jemma controló sus constantes vitales y quince minutos después le extrajo sangre, la acción estaba remitiendo.

Seguidamente le administró el antídoto a mi marido y este pronto estuvo cansado, devil, pero ya sin dolor y sin que su vida corriera peligro.

Me medio tumbé, medio senté en esa incomoda y pequeña camilla y le dejé apoyar la cabeza sobre mi pecho, como si fuese un niño pequeño que necesita consuelo tras coger la gripe.

Durmió las siguientes quince horas y yo no me moví de allí, Fitz me trajo un sándwich y al fin vi a May, quien me dijo que para SHIELD no había ocurrido nada en la sala de interrogatorios y que la mujer iba a ser trasladada en breve a la nevera.

-Skye- me dijo Ward al despertarse el día siguiente-. ¿Sabes? Mientras estaba bajo los efectos de los calmantes y el veneno soñé algo.

-¿A sí?- le pregunté desde mi posición en una silla junto a su cama.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres contármelo?

-Soñé que me decías que estabas embarazada- me dijo cogiendo mi mano y yo no pude evitar una sonrisa de esas en las que se ven todos los dientes.

-No estabas soñando- le dije y él me miró con los ojos como platos y me devolvió una sonrisa igual a la mía.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- le contesté con lágrimas en los ojos, no era la única.

Él abrió los brazos y yo prácticamente me lancé sobre ellos como si fuera un ave de presa. Me apretó contra él y me beso por toda la cara, luego me hizo levantarme y se incorporó hasta quedar a la altura de mi estómago donde depositó un delicado beso.

-Voy a ser padre- me dijo mirándome a los ojos-. Vamos a tener un bebé.

-Vamos a tener un bebe. Una pequeña bola de carne llorona, tragona y dormilona que cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre.

-A mejor- me dijo volviendo a besar mi vientre.

-A mejor- admití agachándome para besar sus labios.


	28. fin pero con continuación

Holaaaa!

Me temo que este segundo "paquetito" de historias ha finalizado.

Pero no os preocupéis, en cuanto pueda continuo con el volumen 3.

un besazooooo.


	29. Chapter 29

Hola, la tercera parte de esta saga ya a sido publicada.


End file.
